


Owned By A Ghost

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Attempted Murder, Bath Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dark, Death, F/M, Fear, Fingerfucking, Forced Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Gangbang, Ghost Loki, Ghost Sex, Haunted Houses, Invisible sex, Jealousy, Knotting, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, Loki - Freeform, Murder, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Slight Drug Use, Spooky, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweet Sex, Twisted, Violence, Werewolf Sex, attempted suicide, dub con, fingering with leather gloves, ghost - Freeform, ish, non con, possessive, protective, psycho Loki, psycho boyfriend, psychotic, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 61,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: So this was going to just be a one shot, but it's probably going to end up more.Tracey enters a haunted house to find there's a certain god of mischief haunting the place. He isn't going to let her leave until he's had his ghostly way with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Tracey was sat on the grass in her usual spot. A large paper pad in her lap with plenty of coloring pencils scattered on the grass beside her.

She enjoyed drawing, especially where she was as she got the perfect view of the abandoned mansion that was on top of the hill. She was drawn to it, but wasn’t entirely sure why. Many of her drawings on her wall in her room were of the creepy old place.

But today, she decided to try and explore inside the mansion. To see what like it was inside.

She pushed on the gates and they opened with a loud creak. Tracey was surprised that they never collapsed, they were so rusty.

She clutched her bag full of her drawing utensils tighter to her chest as she walked closer and closer to the mansion. It was huge as it towered over her and she was starting to wonder if she should really go inside or not, in case she got lost in the place. It looked that big.

Tracey looked at the large black doors and she gave one a push. She wasn’t sure whether she was glad or scared as it creaked open. She peeked inside and couldn’t see much, it was pretty dark as the windows were filthy so they didn’t let much light in.

‘Hello?’ She called out, unsure why as she knew it was abandoned.

She took a big deep breath and then stepped inside. Her eyes focused to the dim lighting and she could make out a staircase on front of her, a door to her right and a corridor down at the side of the stairs.

She took another step forward, when suddenly the door slammed shut behind her with a large bang, making her yelp out in fear as she turned around quickly. Dropping her bag, she rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

‘No. No, no, no. HELP!’ She panicked and tried banging on the door, but it was completely useless. It wouldn’t budge and there was no one around for miles.

She took in a deep breath and tried not to panic. It was probably the wind and some automatic lock or something, she thought. There must be another way out of the place. Back doors or something.

Turning around, she froze on the spot as she was sure she felt a light breeze brush across the back of her neck, making her shiver.

‘Keep moving.’ She said to herself as she made her way down the corridor at the side of the stairs.

It was a dark corridor and her eyes struggled to see. She didn’t want to put her hands to the wall in case of spiders and cobwebs. But they were the least of her worries as she heard a floorboard creak behind her.

She turned around quickly, but couldn’t see anyone, or anything, there. She gulped and carried on walking. But then she was sure she could see a small green glow at the end of the corridor, however it faded as quickly as it had appeared.

She wasn’t sure why, but she kept walking. She eventually reached the end of the corridor and it led off to another small one, or to her left there was a doorway and it led into a dining room. So she went that way.

As she stepped into the room, she jumped and put her hand over her heart as she thought there was someone there, but it was just a creepy portrait painting. The eyes were looking over towards her, so she rushed straight across the room to the next room.

As she entered she noticed straight away it was the kitchen. It was a bit lighter in there because of the large glass doors at one side of the room. She rushed straight over to them to try and slide them open, but it was no use as they were locked.

‘Shit.’ She hissed to herself.

She turned and looked around the kitchen but there was no other door. So she decided to make her way back through the dining room, but as she entered the room again the creepy picture’s eyes were looking right at her. She felt shivers down her spine, she was sure they were looking the other way earlier.

Avoiding looking at the picture again, she made her way across the dining room. She then went down the smaller corridor and ended up in what she thought was the maids quarters. There was a small bedroom, bathroom and another kitchen but much smaller.

She saw a door opposite where she was stood, so she was about to go over to see if it was open. When suddenly all of the cupboard doors and drawers flew open at the same time. Pots and pans, dishes and cutlery came flying out and made the loudest clashing sound as it all hit the floor. Tracey screamed loudly and she bolted in fear from the kitchen, forgetting entirely about trying the back door.

She ran back down the main corridor towards the front door. But she was pulled to a sudden halt as someone, or something, grabbed her hair and tugged hard. She let out a cry and reached up to hold her hair as she turned around, but there was nothing there.

Tracey backed up a few steps until her back hit something firm. She froze up entirely as she could feel a cool breath across the back of her neck.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around but was only greeted by a small green haze slowly evaporating.

‘Oh god. Oh god, please. Let me leave. I’m sorry for intruding.’ She whimpered and started to cry.

She tried the front door again just in case, but it was still locked.

‘Shit.’ She hissed as she slammed her fist against the door.

She turned around and looked up at the stairs. She didn’t think there was much point going up, unless she could find a window that was open or something. So she reluctantly made her way up the stairs. They creaked under her feet with every step she took.

When she got to the top, there was a large library on front of her. She had just placed one foot across the threshold when 5 rows of books came flying off the shelves.

She screamed and ran down the corridor to the next room which was a living room. She ran in and slammed the door shut. Her whole body was shaking with fear and her breathing was erratic as she turned around and rested her back against the door.

The living room had some old sofas, a fire place that was filled with rubble and dust. There was a large cabinet on the back wall and a large window aswell. There was also a rocking horse in the corner.

She took a moment to get her breath under control. But just before she moved away from the door, it started to rattle furiously, making her bolt across the room to the window. Her heart was racing as she tested the window to see if it was open, but of course it wasn’t.

Tracey hung her head down and took a few deep breaths as the rattling door stopped, to her relief.

She looked up again and tried to look out the window, but her body froze and her heart stopped for a second. Her eyes widened as there was another face in the window, a reflection. It was a man, with long black hair and he was taller than she was as he glared at her in the window.

The reflection’s lips slowly pulled into a large smirk.

Tracey managed to get her courage up and she slowly turned around. But when she looked around the room, there was no one to be seen.

‘Please… Let me go. I am sorry for intruding. Please.’ She whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She jumped as suddenly the fire roared to life with large orange flames and the rocking horse in the corner started to rock violently.

Taking quick strides across the room, she opened the door and rushed out into the corridor. She had no idea what to do now. There was no escaping from the place. She didn’t want to go up anymore stairs or go into any other rooms.

Tracey just wanted to get out.

She stayed out on the landing and tried to focus her eyes as it suddenly seemed to get even darker. The sound of the fire crackling died out and the only sound that could be heard was her heavy breathing and her own heart beat that was pounding against her chest.

That was until she heard loud and heavy footsteps from the floor above her. They crossed over above her and then it sounded like they were coming down the stairs and straight towards her.

She backed herself up a little, but then stopped as the footsteps stopped. Her whole body was trembling with pure fear as she then felt a light breeze whip across the back of her neck.

Slowly she turned around, to see a tall man stood there. Black long hair, piercing green eyes and sharp cheekbones. He was wearing strange black, green and gold armour. There was also a dark green haze that surrounded him, almost like smoke.

‘Boo!’ Was all the man said with a large grin.

His voice seemed to echo all around Tracey as she let out a scream and fainted.

  
Tracey woke up a little while later, she found herself lying on a large double bed. The room was lit up a little from the moon light shining in. She could make out a large wardrobe near the door. And a dressing table, but not much else was in the room.

She got up from the bed and rushed to the door, but to her dismay it was locked.

‘Oh no.’ She cried and tried the handle again, but it still didn’t open.

Panic started to quickly rise up inside of her. But when she turned around, she saw the man again. He smirked at her and winked.

‘Nice to see you’ve finally awoken.’ He said in a deep voice.

Tracey couldn’t speak or move. She was frozen to the spot and shivers were shooting down her spine.

‘Cat got your tongue?’ He teased.

Tracey closed her eyes tightly and tried to stop her body from shaking.

‘It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream.’ She said to herself, then she opened her eyes.

But she let out a scream as there wasn’t just one man, there was 8 of them. She tried to turn to run, but she was completely surrounded by them all.

Her heart beat quickened as they suddenly lunged towards her. She screamed loudly and tried to curl herself up, but as they all reached her they suddenly evaporated into a puff of green smoke.

She let out a big breath that she had been holding. Then she realised that maybe the ghosts couldn’t touch her, just the objects around her. So that eased her mind a little. But she still needed to find a way out.

There was a window in the bedroom and she attempted to open that, but of course that was locked aswell. It was just no use at all, she really was trapped in the haunted mansion.

‘HELP!’ Tracey screamed out as she was suddenly grabbed by what felt like many hands.

But she couldn’t see anything or anyone. But she could feel strong hands grip her wrists, ankles and legs. They lifted her up off her feet and carried her with ease over to the bed and she was forced down onto it. Two hands still held onto her wrists and another two held her ankles down and apart.

‘Let me go. HELP!’ She shouted again, but then her mouth was suddenly covered with what felt like a hand, but she could see nothing as she tried to get free and her screaming was muffled by the invisible hand.

She looked down in utter shock and fear as her clothes were slowly ripped from her body. She tried struggling but the hands were too strong and one came down and wrapped around her neck in a threatening manner. She froze up completely as she felt a cool breath across her cheek and the hand pressed down to control her breathing.

‘You best stop struggling, little girl.’ A deep voice said against her ear, making her whimper in fear.

She was soon completely naked for the invisible ghost. Or Ghosts. She really had no idea.

A hand slowly crept up her inner thigh as another two hands started to massage her breasts and tweak her nipples. She continued to try and wriggle away, even though she knew there would be no escaping.

The hand at her inner thigh crept up higher and she jumped as a finger traced across her folds. She tried to move upwards to get away from the hand but the ones holding her ankles just pulled her back down.

The ghostly cold finger traced slowly around clit. It took it’s time and stroked firmly at either side of her clit, making her moan. She was ashamed, but her body was taking over and the fire was starting to burn in her body… She was starting to enjoy it.

More so as it felt like two wet mouths encased her nipples. She glanced down and could see her nipples moving around as the invisible tongues swirled and licked at them. She knew she should have been repulsed by the whole thing, but she found herself only getting even more turned on.

The ghost that was teasing her clit chuckled as he found her growing even wetter. So he used that opportunity and slid a cool finger into her warmth. The coolness of his finger against her warmth made her wriggle in delight as it curled just so and grazed across her G spot.

The hand across her mouth was remove and she started to moan out loud, not ashamed anymore as she basked in the pleasure that she was receiving by the invisible ghost.

But the hand that had been over her mouth was soon replaced by something else poking at her lips. She looked confused as there was still nothing to be seen. But it forced its way into her mouth and she soon realised it felt like a cock. A rather large cock.

It slowly pushed down her throat a little, then pulled back. Her excitement took over as the fingers continued to stroke her clit and G spot, so she started to suck and lick the cock with enthusiasm.

A second finger was inserted inside of her warm cunt and it joined the other stroking her G spot. She was sure she had died and gone to some sort of kinky heaven. That was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.

There was still hands holding her limbs spread apart and one across her neck, but it wasn’t putting any pressure on her. It was more just there to keep her in mind of who was in control.

The cold hand that was quickly bringing her to the edge of orgasm quickened its pace and thrust its fingers into her roughly as a thumb pressed down firmly on her clit. She was so close to orgasm, but the hand pulled away and left her whining around the cock in her mouth.

She heard a deep, dark laugh. But then she gasped and nearly bit down on the invisible cock as she felt a weird slithery tongue lick right up her cunt. The tongue teased around her clit and flicked quickly across it, making her cum hard.

Her cheeks hollowed in on the invisible cock as she swirled her tongue around the tip. It forced itself further down her throat and nearly made her gag.

The tongue at her cunt lapped up her excitement, then the tongue slowly penetrated her. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she had never felt anything like it before. It was like the tongue was as long as a cock as it slithered inside her and curled just so against her G spot.

She felt teeth graze lightly across her clit as the tongue licked inside her.

She gurgled around the cock and then she felt it start to pulse. It pulled out of her mouth and to her surprise, she felt cum splatter all over her face. Even though she couldn’t see it, she could certainly feel it.

Without anything in her mouth, she was able to moan and scream the place down as the tongue worked its magic inside her body. It curled and twisted in the most delightful way until it made her orgasm for the second time.

But as she came, she felt more cum splash over her breasts. But again, she couldn’t see it. That made her wonder just how many ghost cocks there actually was and if they were all the same man she saw.

When the tongue was removed from her body, she trembled and whined in disappointment. That caused another dark chuckle to fill her ears.

Soon she was not complaining anymore, as she felt a cock press against her cunt. She looked down and watched with wide eyes as her pussy lips were forced open wide to the invisible cock and she felt it slowly slide into her. Her hips bucked upwards as the ghost started to fuck her hard. She was surprised as she felt a pair of hands grab her hips and the fingers dig in firmly to her skin.

The hand around her throat was removed but was soon replaced with lips that pressed against her skin softly, making her gasp as it kissed down and across her collarbone. She could also feel the weight from the ghost press down over her. She saw her breasts flatten, against what she assumed would be his chest, but it was odd as she still couldn’t see him. Then she yelped out as he suddenly sank his teeth into her neck and held on as his cock kept pistoning in and out of her.

‘Mine.’ He growled over her skin.

Tracey couldn’t help her body from trembling under the ghost as she contracted tightly around his cock.

The ghost let out a groan and Tracey felt him lean upwards away from her body. Then as quick as she blinked, there was a green haze that surrounded them and suddenly she could see the ghost. It was the same man she had saw earlier. There was also another two above her on the bed, holding her wrists. And another two down at the bottom holding her ankles.

‘Oh god.’ Tracey groaned as she took in the appearance of the ghost.

His nose was scrunched up as he looked down at her and moved his hips quickly against her. He angled himself slightly differently and was able to stroke over her clit with each thrust. He grinned down wickedly at her, his piercing green eyes had her hypnotised as she found she couldn’t look anywhere else but into the beautiful green orbs.

The ghost forced his cock into her and he stilled his hips as he started to pulse inside her. Tracey started to mewl under him as his cum spurted into her with an agonizing rush. He panted above her and collapsed down over her body. The other ghosts disappeared, leaving her limbs free. But she didn’t move as she got her breathing under control.

The ghost looked up at her and smirked, he stayed firmly inside her as he reached up and stroked his finger across her lower lip.

‘It’s been a long time since I have had a companion.’ He purred and leaned up to kiss her forehead.

Tracey felt her insides melt at his voice and from the sweet and affectionate act from the ghost.

‘Wh… What’s your name?’ She asked in a shaky voice.

‘Loki. What’s yours?’ Loki asked as he smiled down at her.

‘Tracey.’ She squeaked out.

‘Mmm. Well, Tracey. I do thank you for your company this evening. I do hope I didn’t scare you too much.’ He smirked.

Tracey just blushed, for some reason she felt a bit giddy now. Especially as she could see him. He was very handsome she thought.

‘I… I’ve never met a ghost before. I had no idea that… That you could do what you did.’ She said quietly as he slowly and reluctantly pulled out of her.

‘There are no ghosts like me.’ Loki grinned and sat up over her.

Tracey said nothing as she tried to get her heart to calm down.

‘I do hope you will come back to visit me.’ Loki said cockily as he hovered up over the bed, his weird clothes appeared on him again with a green haze.

‘I… I guess I could. If you want me to.’ Tracey couldn’t quite believe what she was saying.

But he did seem harmless. And the sex was amazing, so why not?

Loki was happy with that as he put his hand out for her to take. She put her hand into his cool one and he helped her up to her feet, her own body was covered in the green haze and as she looked down, her clothes were back on her.

‘Well then, Tracey. Until the next time.’ He grinned and slowly vanished from her eyes.

Tracey looked to the door as it clicked open for her. Her wobbly legs took her back downstairs and she found the front door open too, with her bag sat there waiting for her.

As she stepped outside the door, she heard her new ghost friend, Loki, one more time.

‘You belong to me now.’


	2. Chapter 2

Tracey couldn’t stop thinking about Loki all night when she had went home.

It didn’t help that his cum was still inside of her when she got home. But even the following day, he was constantly on her mind. She was more than intrigued. The feelings and way he had made her orgasm, it had been so erotic.

She wanted to go back and visit, badly. But there was a part of her stopping her. It was the fear and the unknown. He was a ghost after all. The house was incredibly creepy too.

That night she lay in her own bed, tossing and turning. She was agitated and her mind of course was on Loki at the big mansion.

 _Come to me. I want to play._ She suddenly heard as a light breeze lightly caressed across her cheeks.

She bolted up in her bed and looked around her room, but there was no one there. Though she knew that had been his voice… Deep and seductive.

Tracey turned her head and looked out of her window, she hadn’t shut the curtains that night, she could see the mansion at the top of the hill from her room. Oddly, there was a single light on in the mansion. If she was correct, it was the room that Loki had taken her in.

‘Ugh.’ Tracey grunted as she put her face into her hands.

She took a deep breath and then decided to go. Swinging her legs off her bed, she jumped up and grabbed her clothes. It didn’t take long for her to get dressed, then she was sneaking downstairs and out the door. She grabbed a torch that was hanging by the front door on her way out. She wanted to be prepared this time.

It took her 20 minutes to walk up to the mansion. The gates were opened already for her and when she reached the front door, it swung open for her.

Her heart was racing with a mix of fear and excitement. She couldn’t quite believe she was doing this. Again.

‘Loki?’ She called out as she stepped inside.

The door closed slowly behind her. At least it didn’t slam shut like it did the last time she was there, she thought.

Using her torch she looked around, but suddenly the torch went out. She groaned in annoyance and tried hitting it a few times, but it didn’t help.

She heard a noise behind her, like a scraping noise. She turned around quickly but couldn’t see anything there.

‘Loki? Are you there?’ She called out again, her voice shaking.

There was no response. So she made her way upstairs. She was damned if she was going anywhere near the spooky kitchens again. That had scared her way too much.

She walked down the corridor towards the bedroom, but suddenly she felt a cold, ghostly hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her.

‘Loki?’ She asked, scared. She still couldn’t see him.

 _Come with me._  His voice sounded like it was inside of her head as it swam around her.

‘Ok.’ She said shakily.

She felt the invisible hand pull her towards the next set of stairs. So she followed along and let him guide her. He took her upstairs to the next floor, then up some more. The last set of stairs led up to a more attic type of room. She was quite surprised when they walked in to find there was a large bed and that was basically it… Apart from one rather big contraption in the opposite corner.

Her eyes widened as she looked at it. It was a fucking machine. There was a bench with restraints at the top for wrists and restraints at the bottom for the ankles which would spread the subject open wide. Then the machine itself was a large dildo with a hitachi wand above it aswell.

The small door to the room closed behind her and she felt Loki release her wrist. She gulped as she looked at the machine. But she couldn’t deny the heat that was starting to build between her thighs.

‘I can smell your arousal. This excites you, doesn’t it?’ Loki teased as he materialized right on front of her, making her gasp as she took in his appearance.

He was grinning down wickedly at her. Still wearing some weird green, gold and black armour.

‘I… Uhm…’

‘No need to be shy, little one.’ Loki smiled and stepped towards her.

He reached up and brushed across her cheek with the back of his hand softly. Tracey closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. His hand was cool against her skin.

‘I am glad you came back to me.’ He smiled as she opened her eyes to look at him.

‘How… How can I feel and see you? I don’t understand.’ Tracey asked shakily.

‘How about I make you a deal? If you try out this wonderful machine for me... I not only will give you many orgasms, but I will also tell you all you want to know afterwards. What do you say?’ He asked as he motioned to said machine.

‘Ok.’ Tracey squeaked and nodded.

‘Excellent. This machine has been here since I arrived. I have been just dying to find someone to use it so I can watch. I have of course cleaned it and made sure it’s safe... Come.’ Loki said excitedly as he reached out and grabbed Tracey’s hand.

He pulled her over towards the machine. She took a closer look at it and noticed that the dildo was actually a vibrator and it was ribbed with lots of bumps on it, aswell as being slightly curved at the tip.

Tracey gasped as suddenly her clothes were all gone. She attempted to cover herself up, but she wasn’t sure why. She knew it was pretty pointless anyway.

‘Make yourself comfortable.’ Loki smirked as he helped Tracey onto the bench.

She found it was more comfortable than it looked.

Loki grabbed her wrists and pulled them straight up above her. He made sure they were tied tightly in place before moving down to her feet. He took her ankles and secured them into place. Loki also pulled a large strap out from underneath her, she hadn’t noticed it before, but it was placed across her stomach and held her down. She felt extremely vulnerable, nervous and excited all at once. Her legs were spread open wide for Loki, showing him everything.

Loki moved the machine into place so the vibrator was just resting at her entrance. He turned a few screws and the hitachi moved into place so it covered her clit nice and snugly.

Tracey let out a squeak as she felt a cold finger tease up and down her cunt.

‘So wet.’ Loki chuckled.

Tracey watched as he rubbed his hand over the vibrator. She was surprised to see it then suddenly looked slick. He had covered it in some sort of lube. How he done that, she had no idea. But then she remembered he wasn’t exactly human. At all.

That sent a tingle down her spine as she thought about it. She was allowing a ghost, to do sexual things to her. The more she thought about it the more insane she thought she was going.

‘Now, relax and enjoy... I know I will.’ Loki purred as he stroked her lower leg softly in his hand. He reveled in the feeling of skin against his hand again. He had missed it, a lot.

Loki pressed a button and the hitachi buzzed to life against Tracey’s clit. The vibrations were strong and she threw her head back in ecstasy as she moaned out loud. The vibrator hummed to life too and it slowly started to move into her. Tracey’s body accepted it with ease.

It slowly pushed in deep, then it stopped and just vibrated inside her. It filled her nicely and she could feel all the little bumps and ribs against her.

The hitachi was turned up a little and she let out a scream of pleasure as it covered her clit entirely. She tried to buck her hips upwards to get more, but she was securely restrained in place. Unable to move her body. 

‘Beautiful.’ Loki purred as he watched the wonderful sight on front of him.

He had so missed seeing a woman in ecstasy. Knowing it was him that brought such pleasure to her was nearly too much for Loki himself. 

The vibrator started to move inside her and it started to fuck her at a nice leisurely pace. The hitachi continued to vibrate on her clit, sending delicious sensations all through her body.

Tracey had her first orgasm very quickly. But the vibrations and penetration didn’t cease or falter, it just kept going at the same smooth and delicious pace. It kept her on the edge and she was soon thrown into orgasm after orgasm until it felt like it all rolled into one large continuous one.

The vibrations weren’t too over powering, neither was the pace of the vibrator as it gently thrust in and out of her. The slight curve of the phallus was stroking nicely over her G spot. She had never felt anything like it as she rode the orgasm wave. She never realised that such pleasure was even possible.

Loki stood at the side of her and he had pulled his cock out and was slowly stroking it as he watched her body writhe on the bench. He loved the way she cried out constantly as the machine brought her heightened pleasure of orgasm after orgasm.

He had waited so long to see a beautiful girl on the machine. The reality of it was even better than his imagination had been.

Tracey managed to open her eyes and her head lolled to the side as she looked at Loki. She felt an even stronger rush of orgasms shoot through her as she saw him watching her intently, stroking his large cock at the same time.

‘Mmm, that’s my girl. Enjoying that are we?’ He grinned as he walked closer to her and stroked her hair with his free hand as he kept stroking his cock.

Tracey couldn’t say anything, she only moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. She wasn’t sure how her body was able to cope with so much pleasure all at once. She was sure she had died and gone to orgasm heaven.

Loki stroked his cock quicker and quicker as each minute passed. Tracey’s body had broken out into a sweat and she was continuously trembling and writhing on the bench against her restraints. 

It wasn’t long before Loki came all over her breasts with a moan.

Tracey vaguely felt the cool liquid that landed all over her chest. But she was too wrapped up in her own pleasure that she never noticed just how much cum he had as her breasts were covered in the sticky substance.

Loki was having too much fun with his new pet. He decided to take a chair over and he sat down to watch her. He was soon rock hard again and stroked himself off in time with the fake cock thrusting into her tight little body.

It was once Loki had cum for the third time, he noticed that Tracey had passed out from all the pleasure. But her body was still reacting to the stimulation as it continued to writhe around and her cunt continued to spasm around the vibrator.

‘That was an even better show than I had expected.’ Loki said to himself as he switched the off button and the machine slowly stopped.

It took a few minutes for Tracey’s body to stop jerking around. Even with a slight touch to her thigh from Loki made her body spasm, it was that sensitive.

  
Tracey woke up a few hours later, she was lying on the bed across the room from the machine. There was a large thick blanket covering her and she was surprised at how comfortable the mattress was.

‘Loki?’ She called out.

She felt exhausted and as if she had been hit by a bus. Her cunt felt well used and sore aswell. She wasn’t even sure if she would be able to walk or not.

‘I am here.’ Loki said as he suddenly appeared at her bedside.

He handed her a glass of water, which she accepted with shaky hands and downed the entire glass.

‘What happened?’ She asked quietly.

‘You passed out on my fucking machine.’ Loki grinned.

Tracey didn’t respond, she only blushed and looked down nervously.

‘I do believe I promised you some answers. So, feel free to ask me anything.’ Loki said as he sat back on the chair and put his booted feet up on the side of the bed next to her.

Tracey took a few minutes to gather her thoughts together again. Her brain had turned to complete mush while she was strapped to the machine, she was surprised her brain was even working again.

‘What kind of ghost are you? Like, why can you be real… But also, not real?’ Was her first question.

‘An ordinary human that dies and becomes a ghost, would not be able to materialize like I can. But I am no ordinary human. I am a god. Loki, the god of mischief. I come from Asgard originally. However when I was alive, I did, not so good things. So when I died, instead of being sent to Valhalla I was banished and condemned to a life on Midgard as a ghost. But being a powerful god, means that I can be more like a human at times if I wish. I can also shape shift into pretty much anything I want to. I found this mansion that had been abandoned so I decided to live here as I had to find a home.’ Loki explained.

Tracey was shocked, she wasn’t entirely sure whether to believe him or not. But what other explanation could there be? He was certainly not an ordinary ghost. Not that she had even believed in ghosts originally. 

‘So… Why have you decided to stay here? I mean, can’t you go elsewhere?’

‘I can only materialize here in this mansion. If I go elsewhere, it is as a ghost and I am invisible. However I can still move objects and speak to people in their mind if I wish to. But I cannot touch them. A ghost has to have one place to call home and haunt forever.’ Loki shrugged.

‘How long have you been here?’ Tracey wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer to that or not.

‘I have been here, alone, for five thousand years.’ Loki said as he looked at Tracey.

She was sure she could see a small hint of sadness and loneliness in his eyes, but she wasn’t entirely sure.

‘Don’t you get lonely?’

‘Yes… You are the first companion I have had this entire time. You are the only one to venture into my home. Everyone else seems to stay away. I have to admit, I had a lot of fun haunting and scaring you when you came in.’ Loki grinned.

‘Have you ever went anywhere in your ghost form and haunted people elsewhere?’

‘Of course. It is a lot of fun scaring people.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Well, you don’t have to be all alone anymore… I mean, if you want me to keep visiting, I will.’ Tracey said anxiously as she rubbed the back of her neck, she could feel her cheeks blushing.

‘Of course I do. Why else do you think I summoned you here tonight? I had hoped you would have come to me sooner. But I could tell you were a little anxious and unsure.’ Loki moved off the chair he was sat on and he moved onto the bed with his back against the head board next to Tracey.

She sat up next to him and studied him closely. He really was beautiful and she found it was no wonder he was a god.

‘What… What sort of things did you do to make you get banished here?’ She asked.

‘You do not want to know. I don’t want to scare you off.’ Loki smiled softly as he reached out and gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

‘Says the ghost that scared the crap out of me when I first came here.’ Tracey laughed.

‘True.’ Loki chuckled. ‘But the things I did, are best forgotten. It was over five thousand years ago after all. Anyway, enough about me, tell me about you.’

‘Umm… Well, I live in the small village just down the hill. I live with my granddad, he is all I have left family wise. My parents died when I was a child. I work in the city that’s about 10 miles away. Just in retail. I’m a pretty average, boring human.’ Tracey shrugged.

‘Far from it. You have a talent for art, I see. Besides, you are a beautiful young woman with much potential. I am sorry about your parents though... Do you have a boyfriend?’ Loki asked the last part cautiously.

‘Uhm… Kind of.’ Tracey said as she looked down and fiddled with her hands.

Loki felt jealousy and anger build up inside him.

‘What do you mean, kind of?’ He asked. It came out a lot more clipped than he had meant it to. And Tracey picked up on that.

‘Well, there’s this guy I have only been on a few dates with. We have a date tomorrow actually for dinner…’ She said quietly.

Loki’s nostrils flared slightly with anger but then he calmed himself down again.

‘I do not want to share you. You are mine now, and mine alone. I do not mind you seeing someone for friendship. But nothing else.’ Loki growled as he put his hand around to the back of her neck.

Tracey felt shivers run down her spine from how he was acting. She wasn’t sure what to think. But she knew she didn’t want to say or do anything to make him angry. Well, angrier than he already was.

‘Ok.’ Was all she said with a squeak.

‘Good girl.’ Loki hummed and stroked across her skin on the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to rise up all over her.

Tracey looked to the window and noticed the sun was slowly starting to rise.

‘I… I better go. My granddad will be waking up soon.’ She said quietly.

Loki nodded and he got off the bed, letting her move.

‘Come back and see me tonight.’ Loki said firmly as he had her clothes appear back on her body.

‘Ok.’ Tracey nodded.

‘Promise?’ Loki asked as he held onto her wrist, a look of desperation in his eyes.

‘I promise.’


	3. Chapter 3

Tracey had mixed feelings that day as she tried to concentrate on her work.

While she loved the way Loki made her feel and what he could do to her, she was scared. She was scared of the way he had acted when she mentioned about having a date. She couldn’t really not have a boyfriend, just because of a ghost? Could she?

She didn’t think Loki would know if she continued her plans on the date. So she decided to go ahead and meet the guy anyway.

Loki wasn’t exactly real. He wasn’t human. She couldn’t live her life not dating someone because of him. She thought he might just be wanting a bit of sex anyway because he had been alone for so long.

It wouldn’t last.

  
After work Tracey went home, got herself ready and then she went to the restaurant to meet her date. He was called Steven. She didn’t find him overly attractive, but he had nice eyes and he was kind. They had been friends for a few years. When he had told her about his feelings for her, she had been a bit surprised, but agreed to go on a date with him. Which led to another and now this date.

Steven greeted Tracey outside the restaurant with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He placed his hand around her waist as they walked in and got shown to their table. But Tracey noticed him shiver as they reached their table.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked as she sat down.

‘Yeah, just felt an old chill down my spine.’ Steven said with a shrug as he sat down too.

Tracey didn’t think much of it at that point. They ordered their drinks and then started chatting.

‘How’s work going?’ Steven asked.

‘Yeah it’s not too bad. Just the same. I’m hoping to be able to leave soon and sell some of my artwork on a more full time basis.’ Tracey said excitedly.

‘Yeah? That’s good to hear.’ Tracey didn’t hear the rest of what Steven said as she was distracted by a light breeze across the back of her neck, making her hair move slightly.

She put her hand up to the back of her neck and leaned back anxiously. She really hoped it was just in her mind, or just a draft and that it wasn’t who she thought it was…

But after they had ordered their food, she felt a coolness on her thigh. It was odd and made her shiver again. She had a feeling it was Loki’s hand.

Her suspicions of Loki were confirmed when her napkin slowly moved across the table itself when Steven wasn’t looking. Tracey felt the colour drain from her face as she gulped. Loki had really followed her there to her date. She couldn’t believe it. And wasn’t entirely sure what his motives were and if he would do anything else.

Steve excused himself to go to the bathroom after they had their main meal. Tracey hadn’t noticed Loki do anything else since moving the napkin. But she should have known as soon as Steven disappeared that Loki would step in.

 _You belong to me._ Loki growled, making Tracey jumped from hearing his voice in her mind.

‘Did you follow me here?’ Tracey asked quietly as she put her hand across her mouth so no one would see her talking to what seemed like herself.

 _Of course. I had to see where you were going instead of coming to mine like you promised._ He hissed.

‘I… I was going to come round after.’ Tracey said quietly as she felt her stomach flip with nerves.

 _Not good enough. I think I need to remind you that you are mine now and mine alone._ Loki growled and Tracey was sure she could feel his voice swimming through her veins.

She wasn’t sure whether to be scared or excited about his threat.

‘I… I know you can’t do anything here.’ Tracey whispered.

She was a little startled though when Loki suddenly chuckled darkly.

_Oh my dear. That will not stop me._

Tracey gulped as she felt a cold breeze whip across her. A few people in the restaurant were startled as suddenly the front door burst open and cold wind blew in, knocking some coats off the rail that was situated at the door.

A waiter rushed over and closed the doors. Then he quickly sorted out the coats. But that’s when Tracey noticed a pair of leather gloves floating across the floor towards her, it was like there was invisible hands inside of them. She knew that it was Loki. Everyone else was too distracted to see the gloves moving on their own accord.

Tracey felt her heart race quicker and quicker as they drew closer. Flashes of Loki wearing the leather gloves filled her mind as the gloves floated underneath the table, hidden by the tablecloth.

At the same time, Steven came back and sat down on his seat again.

‘Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ He asked as he noticed she looked a little pale.

If only he knew.

‘Yes, fine thanks.’ Tracey nodded and took a sip of her drink.

But she had to place it down quickly as she felt a leather hand gently caress her bare ankle under the table. She was really regretting wearing a dress without tights.

There was soon two leather gloves stroking over both of her legs. They slowly moved higher up her legs and with each stroke of the leather against her skin, she couldn’t stop her body from trembling. She was amazed at how she could feel his hands within the gloves, as if it were human hands inside.

‘Are you sure you’re ok? You are starting to look a bit flushed now.’ Steven said as he looked concerned.

‘Yeah, just ate too much.’ Tracey said quickly.

Steven continued with the story he was telling. But Tracey was completely distracted as the gloves reached right up under her dress and started to slowly peel her knickers down her thighs. She tried to squeeze her legs together to stop Loki from doing it, but it was no use as he easily pushed them apart and continued pulling them down.

Tracey tried to kick at the gloves to get them away, but it was pointless. She just heard Loki chuckle in her mind, clearly amused with what was going on.

 _There is no use fighting this, darling._ Loki purred.

Tracey bit down on her tongue as the gloves moved up and two leather fingers spread her lips apart, as another traced lightly up and down. Tracey felt her body melt down against the chair. She couldn’t deny the whole thing was highly erotic and turning her on like crazy.

 _See, you are soaking wet for me. You want this as much as I do. You would not get the same satisfaction from a mortal man._ Loki said softly as he dragged her wetness up and spread some across her clit.

Tracey wanted to moan out loud from the feeling of the leather as it stroked across her clit. Loki took his time slowly rubbing in circles. Then he took two fingers and rubbed them firmly up and down at either side of her clit, causing her legs to shake as she gripped onto the table.

She let out a whoosh of air and used the napkin to dab her sweaty forehead.

‘You look like you’re heating up.’ Steven commented as he stopped his story again.

‘I’m fine. Just hot in here and I think I ate too much.’ Tracey said quickly as she tried to keep her voice steady.

 _If only he knew what delights were going on under this table. Oh what he is missing out on. This beautiful quim, twitching under my touch... You are so wet, darling. You might flood the restaurant at this rate._ Loki teased.

Tracey’s whole body was trembling, she had no idea how Steven didn’t notice more.

She closed her eyes for a second as two leathery fingers slid inside her warmth. They curled just so and stroked firmly across her g spot. The contrast of leather against her soft insides was nearly too much for her, as she had to put her hand up to her mouth so she could bite down on her skin to stop herself from making a noise.

 _Now I am sure you wish you were back at mine, so you could scream and moan as much as you wanted._ Loki purred as he kept stroking her inside and rubbing her clit.

Steven was still talking away about his work and other random stuff that Tracey was most definitely not keeping up with.

It wasn’t long at all before Loki managed to coax an orgasm from her with his leathery fingers. He chuckled at how she sagged more in her chair and it took all of her strength to stop herself from making a noise.

 _Mine._ Loki trailed off as the gloves moved away from her, making Tracey feel half relieved and also half disappointed.

She had no idea how she was going to get her knickers back. They were on the floor under the table. She knew she had made a mess of the chair too. But she decided there was nothing she could do.

Once the waiter came with the bill, Steven insisted on paying for it all. So Tracey didn’t argue and let him. When it was time to leave, she stood up quickly and pushed the chair under the table. She also took her coat and was glad that it was long, so it went down well below her ass. Just in case there was a wet patch on her dress.

She felt a bit sorry for whoever had to find her knickers under the table. But she shrugged it off and went outside. She breathed in relief as she got out to the fresh air of the night.

‘So, would you like to go for a walk? Or I was wondering if you would like to come back to mine?’ Steven asked as he slid his hand into Tracey’s.

‘Oh, uhm...’ Tracey was a little surprised at his offer. Though she should have expected something more to happen with Steven at this point.

 _Tell him no._ Loki said firmly in her mind.

‘I… I can’t. I have work in the morning, an early shift.’ Tracey lied.

 _Good girl._ Loki’s praise made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

‘Oh, that’s a shame. Well, I will walk you home. We should meet again this weekend if you’re free?’ He said with a smile.

 _End it now._ Loki growled.

‘I appreciate the gesture, but I will be fine walking home myself. You’re in the opposite direction anyway.’ Tracey said as she stepped back a little and pulled her hand out from Steven’s hand.

‘Right… Tracey, are you sure everything is ok? Do you want to go out again?’ He asked, hopeful.

Tracey sighed. She felt bad, but she knew she had to say something or it would be too late.

‘I’m sorry, Steven. I just don’t feel like there’s a connection between us in that kind of way. I’m sorry.’ She said as kindly as she could.

Steven’s face dropped.

‘Oh… Right… Ok, then. I will see you around I guess.’ Steven said sadly as he put his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Tracey felt bad, but also a little relieved. Though she couldn’t quite believe that she was obeying a ghost and letting him rule her life already. Then again, she didn’t think things would have went further with Steven anyway. She hadn’t exactly been lying when she told him about there being no connection there.

 _Come, Tracey. Come back to me._ Tracey turned as she heard Loki in her mind again.

She was surprised to see the leather gloves hovering next to her. One was stretched out towards her, as if in offering his hand to her. She felt a little silly in a way, but she held hands with the glove. It then started to guide her down the street.

‘How can you do that? It’s like your hand is actually in this.’

 _Because it is. I can manipulate objects, but not people, when out of the mansion. I could put on clothes aswell and walk around faceless._ Loki chuckled.

As they walked back towards her home and the mansion, Tracey’s skin started to tingle as she felt Loki rub his leathery thumb across the back of her hand.

The other glove was just floating along at the side, she found it quite fascinating. But also hoped they wouldn’t pass anyone, or they would wonder what the hell was going on.

‘Why me?’ She asked out of the blue.

Loki used the glove to pull her to a stop.

 _Why not you? You are a beautiful, sexy, young woman. To be desired and treated like a princess. I want all of you, Tracey. And I always get what I want._ Loki purred as the free glove came up and stroked her cheek softly as she blushed.

_Never put yourself down, darling. Ever. You are mine now._

His words made her feel wanted and warmed. Even if she couldn’t see her new… Boyfriend? She wasn’t really sure what to call him.

‘Can… Can you keep the gloves?’ She bit her lower lip as she asked.

A deep rumbling chuckle emitted around her mind.

_Of course._


	4. Chapter 4

After a mini argument with Loki that night after Tracey’s failed date, she was back in her own room.

Loki had wanted her to go back to his mansion with him, but she wanted her own bed as she knew she had an early morning for work. So he reluctantly agreed. He knew he was lucky and had a mini victory with getting her to dump the human boy.

He wanted to make sure there was no other distractions for her, aside from himself.

Loki had of course followed her back to her home. She still found it odd how it was just a pair of floating leather gloves that followed her. Even when she got into her room he was still hovering around. He had a look at the pictures that she had on her wall. Then he looked at her CD collection.

 _I don’t know who any of these musicians are. You will have to play some for me to get accustomed to._ Loki said in her mind.

‘Do you have a CD player at your place?’ Tracey asked as she looked out her PJs.

 _I sure do. But no CD’s to play._ Loki responded.

‘Well, I will take a few up next time I come over.’ Tracey said as she smiled in the direction of the gloves.

She went into her en suite to get a shower. She locked the door behind her, but should have known that wouldn’t stop Loki from following her in as he ditched the gloves on the floor in her bedroom.

Tracey had just taken off all her clothes and underwear when she felt a light breeze whip across her breasts, making her shiver. Though she then realised that it was Loki.

'Loki! A bit of privacy would be nice.' Tracey hissed as she covered herself up, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

Loki's chuckling rang around her ears and she trembled as she was sure she could feel a cool breath against the back of her neck.

 _No need to be so shy, dear one._ He chuckled.

'Please, can I have just 10 minutes to shower?' Tracey asked as she kept her arms wrapped around herself.

There was a moment of silence before Loki responded.

_Very well, I will be waiting for you in your bed._

Tracey froze for a minute, listening carefully for any signs that he might still be in the bathroom. When she was sure she thought he was gone, she continued getting ready to get in the shower.

But of course Loki was still in the bathroom with her. He just smirked as he continued to watch her. He was enthralled by her and so desperately wanted to get her back to his mansion again so he could touch her, skin on skin.

Tracey still couldn't quite believe that there was a ghost who wanted her. It was crazy and she still thought she was dreaming. She had no idea it was even possible what he was and what he could do. But she couldn't deny how Loki was on her mind all the time. 

Whether that was a goof thing or not, she wasn’t sure yet.

When she got out of the shower, she sighed and grabbed her towel. Loki had written a message on her mirror in the bathroom that had steamed up.

**You really do have such a beautiful body ;-)**

‘Loki! You said you would wait outside.’ Tracey grumbled as she quickly wrapped the towel around herself.

 _What would be the fun in that if I did?_ Loki chuckled.

‘Such an ass.’ Tracey grumbled to herself as she put on her dressing gown and went back into her bedroom.

 _Please won’t you come up to the mansion? At least there I can materialize and touch you properly._ Loki said as the leather gloves were picked up again and floated over towards Tracey when she lay down on her bed.

‘I have an early start at work tomorrow. How about I come over straight after work?’ She suggested.

 _If you really insist on making me wait, very well. I will expect you over straight away._ Loki purred in her mind as one of the leather gloves cupped her cheek softly.

‘I will, I promise.’

  
The following day at work for Tracey was, odd. She had been in the back of the shop tidying up some boxes and looking out some new stock, but every time she turned her back and looked around again, something had moved or disappeared.

After eventually getting all the new stock sorted, she had went out front to do some shelf stocking. But each time she placed something on the shelf, reached into the box to get more out, the first item on the shelf would have moved.

But then it suddenly clicked in her mind exactly what was going on.

‘Loki.’ She hissed quietly.

 _Yes, my dear?_ His voice answered in her mind.

‘What are you doing here? You’re not helping.’ She whispered as she continued to fill up the shelves.

 _I was bored and wanted to come see you. I must say, this is much more fun than waiting at home for you._ He chuckled.

‘Well, it’s not fun for me. I could get into a lot of trouble if I don’t get my work done on time.’ She glanced around to make sure there was no one near her that would hear her speaking to, what looks like, a tin of tomato soup.

 _You could just say you’re ill and come to me sooner._ Loki said huskily, making her tremble.

‘I can’t. I need the money.’ She hissed at him.

 _What for? I can give you everything you need._ He purred.

‘No, you can’t. I’m the only one working, my granddad is too drunk all the time. If I don’t pay the bills, no one will and we will be out on the streets.’ Tracey said quickly.

Loki was quiet for a minute, Tracey thought he had given up and went home. But then she let out a small gasp as suddenly the tins in the box came out themselves and started to go in their place on the shelf. 

He was helping her.

‘Thanks.’ She smiled and continued with her work.

_I want you to promise me something._

‘What’s that?’ She asked cautiously, unsure if she would like what this was to be.

 _If you are ever struggling for anything, anything at all, come to me. I can help you. And you would never be out on the streets, you are mine and I will not let anything bad happen to you. Ever._ Loki said in a firm tone.

Tracey felt a tingle run down her spine, but she wasn’t entirely sure why.

‘Ok… Thank you.’

Loki helped Tracey with stocking the shelves. Then when she went to eat her lunch in the back, he followed and just watched over her.

He was falling hard for her, completely. He wanted her all to himself, to spend every minute of every day with her. He wanted her to live with him in the mansion, but to get that to happen he knew he would have to get her to leave her granddad.

Which was going to be more difficult than it seemed. As he knew that she loved him dearly, even though he was an alcoholic all the time and wasn’t very nice to Tracey.

But Loki would make it work out in his favor, he always did get his own way after all.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Loki?’ Tracey called out as she entered his mansion.

‘Hello, darling.’ Loki said as he appeared on front of her.

She gasped a little as she took in his appearance, he was wearing an all-black suit and looked incredibly handsome. The door closing behind her with a click snapped her out of her trance.

Loki grinned smugly down at her before swooping in and kissing her, he placed his hands on either side of her face as his lips pressed against hers. She melted into his kiss and found herself moving closer to his body. He slid his hands down her arms and circled them around her body to hold her close.

He reluctantly stopped the kiss and placed his head on top of hers as he held her in an embrace against him. He loved the feeling of her warm body in his arms. Just being able to hold someone again, he had missed the human touch and affection so much.

‘Why do you look so smart?’ Tracey asked, when Loki eventually released her from his embrace and she was able to take another look at him.

‘Because, I thought it was about time for our first date. I’m not always a sex machine, I can be a romantic sometimes.’ Loki winked at her. 

‘Date?’ Tracey asked, a little stunned.

‘Yes, date. I have made us, well you, dinner in the kitchen.’ He grinned and put his hand out for her to take, but she hesitated and he noticed straight away.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, concerned.

‘Uh… I kind of, am a bit scared to go to the kitchen. After that first time I came here… You really spooked me with the whole cupboards and stuff opening.’ Tracey said with a slightly shaky voice.

Loki couldn’t help himself from laughing as he remembered back to that night and how scared she had been. But then his features softened as he reached up to cup her cheek softly.

‘I wish I could say I was sorry about that. But then I would be lying. However, I do give you my word that I will never do that to you again. I promise you. I don’t want to scare you anymore, I _want you_.’ Loki said as he gazed into her eyes.

‘Alright then.’ Tracey nodded in agreement, which made Loki smile.

He grabbed her hand and led her through the mansion to the back of the house to where the kitchen was. It was dimly lit by some candles that he had placed around the kitchen. The table beside the window was made up nicely aswell, it all looked pretty romantic.

Tracey noticed there was two plates of food, though she wasn’t sure why as she didn’t think that ghosts ate food. But she didn’t question it as she sat down and Loki pushed her chair in for her before taking his own seat.

‘Isn’t this much nicer than the date you were on with that human boy?’ Loki smirked.

‘Well, I haven’t tried the food yet.’ Tracey said as she picked up her cutlery.

Loki watched on as she took her first bite. He was amused as her eyes lit up and she let out a moan of approval.

‘I take it that’s a good sign.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Wow... This is amazing. I don’t want to be rude, but I didn’t think you would be able to cook or anything.’ She said as she continued to eat.

‘I am basically normal in my home. I can do normal things. I can eat also, but it doesn’t do anything for me. I don’t have to eat.’ Loki shrugged as he ate too.

‘So, you’re eating just now becauuuuse?’

‘I want you to feel comfortable around me, darling. I thought seeing myself eating aswell would help with that.’

Tracey felt her heart warm a little from his words. She still wasn’t entirely sure why he was so interested in her and doing all this to make her feel more at ease. Especially after scaring the life out of her when she first came in. But she knew he was mischievous and that was probably partly why.

After finishing dinner, Loki had the plates move themselves over to the sink. Tracey couldn’t deny it was pretty impressive what he could do. And not to mention rather handy.

‘Come.’ Loki said as he put his hand out for her to take once he stood up.

She took his hand and he led her back through the mansion to the stairs by the front door. He started to lead her up them but she pulled her hand away and stopped on the bottom step.

‘A lady never gives herself to a man on the first date.’ She teased him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Loki smirked and slowly walked back down the few stairs until he was just on the one up from her. He looked down at her and reached over to stroke across the back of her neck, making her tremble as he leaned down and his lips brushed across her earlobe.

‘But my dear one, you have already given yourself to me. And you will, again and again. I will take you every day, as often as I wish. For you are _mine_.’ He whispered against her ear.

He reached around and pressed his hand to her lower back, pulling her into him as he stepped down by her. He let his lips softly press against the skin below her ear and then he took his time kissing down her neck, his tongue flicked out to taste her a couple of times before he reached her shoulder. He nibbled on her skin for a second before leaning back and smirking as she had turned to putty as she held onto his shirt.

‘Will you come upstairs with me willingly, or will I have to drag you to my bed?’ Loki asked huskily.

Tracey looked up at him, her knees were weak and she didn’t want to let go of his shirt in case her legs gave way underneath her.

‘Take me.’ She squeaked.

Loki’s eyes darkened and his smirk grew even larger. He reached down and scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal out and giggle as she was thrown over his shoulder. Loki turned around and started to carry her upstairs. He took her straight to his bedroom and threw her down onto the bed.

She didn’t have a chance to do or say anything as he was suddenly on top of her, groping at her body as his lips pressed down firmly against her own. His tongue sneaked its way into her mouth and he took control instantly over the kiss. Tracey moaned into his mouth as she could feel his bulge grinding against her. 

Loki grabbed her hands and pinned them down above her, keeping her in place underneath him.

Tracey was a bit confused and startled when she realised that she could still feel a strong pair of hands around her wrists, holding her in place. Yet, she could feel Loki’s hands as they started to stroke down her sides and remove her clothing.

Loki smirked against her lips as he could sense her confusion. He stopped the kiss and leaned up over her slightly so she could look upwards at her wrists. But she couldn’t see anything. She looked back down at Loki, confusion all over her face.

Loki chuckled darkly in response as he continued to undress her. She soon forgot all about the invisible hands holding her down as Loki swiftly removed all of her clothing, including her underwear.

Tracey wriggled as she felt a cool breeze across her body. But it was quickly replaced by Loki as he pressed himself down against her. She tried to move her arms, so she could undress him too, but her hands were still restrained above her so she could only lie there helplessly.

Loki let out a deep growl as he slid his hand down between her legs. Tracey let out a gasp as she felt a finger slide across her.

‘You are so wet for me already, darling. I dare say you like my ghostly ways.’ Loki teased as he nipped across her collarbone with his teeth.

‘Mmph.’ Was all Tracey responded with, making Loki chuckle.

‘I think you enjoy being under my power… Being restrained on my bed, left to my mercy. Knowing that I could do anything to you right now and you would be powerless to stop me.’ Loki whispered as he inserted two of his slender fingers into her warmth, making her gasp as her body arched upwards to him.

‘Loki.’ Tracey gasped out as he curled his fingers inside her to rub against her G spot.

‘Yes, say my name.’ He growled.

‘Loki.’ Tracey moaned again.

‘Louder.’ Loki snarled as he started to rub against her harder and quicker.

‘LOKI!’ Tracey cried out as she felt herself being forced to the edge of pleasure.

‘Again.’ Loki demanded as he became rougher with his fingers.

‘LOKI!’ Tracey screamed out as loud as she could, as Loki forced her over the edge into an orgasm.

Tracey couldn’t quite believe how quickly Loki had brought her to orgasm. But there was no denying how turned on she was when she was with him, the things he could do to her body was amazing.

‘Lovely.’ Loki purred as he pulled his fingers out and brought them up to his lips to taste.

Tracey blushed even more as she watched him suck his fingers, while she was in her post orgasm bliss. He smirked down at her and then he sat up over her to remove his clothing.

‘Tell me, your date last night. Were you truly interested in that pathetic excuse for a man?’ Loki asked once he was fully naked and positioned himself between her legs.

Tracey could feel his hardness against her inner thigh and she wanted him inside of her, badly.

‘I… Well, we were friends for a long time and he is… Nice.’ Tracey said as she was distracted by his beautiful naked chest that was hovering over the top of her.

‘Nice? Is that the best you can get?’ Loki asked as he leaned down so his lips were hovering just inches away from her own.

‘Nice is… Good.’ Tracey said shakily.

‘He was a puny human, who didn’t know what you truly needed. You deserve better, someone that can actually give you what you want.’ Loki said as he slid his cock up and down over her, sending trembles all through her body each time he rubbed over her sensitive clit.

‘How… How do you know he couldn’t give me what I need?’ Tracey managed to gasp out, even as he slid his cock into her welcoming warmth.

Her body tightened around him and held on to his cock as he pushed in deep and halted inside of her. He let out a deep shaky breath and grinned down at her before moving his hand up to her neck. He just placed it there and stroked over her skin with his thumb.

‘Because, only _I_ can give you what you need. What you _desire._ You were absolutely soaking at the table while I was pleasuring you. You had no interest in the mortal man. Even though you couldn’t see me, you loved the idea of what I could do. And you have only had a small taster so far, there is so, so much more to my powers... You have no idea, the pleasurable heights I can give you.’ Loki said as he slowly started to move his hips, finishing with a hard thrust into her to prove his point as she mewled under him.

Tracey didn’t say anything in response, even if she knew what to say to him, she couldn’t because of the way his cock was thrusting into her in the most delightful way. He filled her up nicely and she loved the full feeling he gave her.

Loki nearly lost control because of the way her body was clamping down around his cock. He tightened his grip around her throat ever so slightly, just to keep a reminder to her of who was in charge. His other hand reached down between them both so he could rub her clit firmly. That made Tracey lose all control as she came for the second time, this time around his cock.

Loki groaned in pleasure as he felt her rush of excitement around him. But he didn’t slow down his pace, he kept going until he reached his own release. Causing Tracey to get dragged down into a third orgasm as he came inside of her.

Tracey’s eyes widened as he did so. She could feel his cum spurting into her thickly... But it never seemed to stop. He kept coming and coming. His cock pulsed inside her as he continued to fill her.

‘Loki! What the…. What the hell?’ Tracey gasped out as she tried to get her breath back.

The feeling of being so filled up by his cum was indescribable for her. It was the best feeling in the world and part of her never wanted him to stop. Yet another part of her was slightly scared, how could he have so much sperm?

Eventually, Loki stopped. But not before his sperm was oozing out of her and dripping down onto the sheets beneath them. He was breathing heavily as he gazed down at Tracey and moved his hand away from her neck. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

‘Mine.’ He whispered against her skin.

Once Tracey managed to get her mind together, she was able to speak. And Loki released her wrists from the invisible hand restraints.

‘How… How do you… So much sperm?’ She said, garbled, as she still couldn’t quite form all the right words.

‘I can _do_ anything. I can _be_ anything.’ Loki grinned as he pulled out of her, but his cock had been like a plug as a lot of his sperm came flooding out of her.

‘That’s… Insane.’ Tracey said as she looked down between her legs. She couldn’t believe the state of the bed sheets.

‘All of your fantasies will be fulfilled with me, my darling. Anything at all.’ Loki said as he lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Tracey wriggled slightly as she was uncomfortable from the mess down below. But Loki only tightened his grip on her and chuckled.

‘Something wrong, little one?’ He teased.

‘Uhm. Yeah, lots of… Mess.’ She said as she looked up at Loki, who looked down at her and winked.

Tracey felt a cold breeze across her entire body, then she felt more comfortable as the sheets were suddenly clean and fresh.

‘Smart ass.’ She giggled and buried her face into his chest and hugged close to him for his warmth.

Loki pulled the blanket over them both and made sure she was cosy. Her temperature had dropped like crazy as it always did after she had intense orgasms.

‘I shouldn’t stay long.’ Tracey sighed.

‘What do you mean?’ Loki frowned, his arms tightening around her.

‘I should probably go home soon. Granddad might be needing me.’

‘You’re not going anywhere tonight. Stay with me, _please_.’ Loki asked as he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards him.

‘I…’

‘Please. I love your company and having you with me. I’ve really missed physical contact. I can’t hold you out of this place... Besides, I’ll also make you breakfast in bed in the morning if you stay.’ Loki whispered.

‘Alright, I’ll stay. But I have to work in the morning, so it will have to be an early breakfast.’ Tracey said as she snuggled back down against him.

‘Good girl.’ Loki smiled triumphantly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tracey woke up in the morning to a warm chest against her back and muscular strong arms wrapped around her body. She groaned as the sunlight was streaming into the room, hurting her eyes as she focused on her surroundings. Soon remembering where she was.

‘Good morning, darling.’ Loki purred in her ear.

‘Morning. What time is it?’ Tracey asked as she rolled over onto her back and tilted her face round to look at Loki.

‘It’s half 11.’ Loki smiled.

‘What? Shit! I’m late for work!’ Tracey screeched out as she went to move, but Loki’s arms clamped around her tightly and stopped her from moving.

‘Loki. I should have been at work 2 hours ago. I need to go!’ She said in a panic.

‘You’re not going anywhere. I called your work earlier for you to say you wouldn’t be in today.’ Loki said calmly.

‘You, what? Why?’ Tracey turned fully to face Loki, but she wasn’t happy at all.

‘You were sound asleep and you looked so peaceful and beautiful. I didn’t have the heart to wake you. So, I just called your work for you and called in sick.’ Loki reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand.

‘How did you even get the number? I can’t afford to take days off.’ Tracey whined, annoyed.

‘It’s sickness, you will still get paid. Stop worrying, sweetheart. Relax and enjoy your day off with me.’ Loki purred as he slid his hand down her bare back, avoiding her first question.

‘Loki.’ Tracey grumbled as she tried to not let him affect her as he always did. ‘How did you get the number?’ She asked again.

‘I borrowed your phone.’ Loki said as he started to kiss and nip at her neck, his hand moved lower down until he was cupping her bum with his large hand.

‘It’s… Locked. How did you’

‘Shhh. You ask too many questions, darling.’ Loki growled as he bit down harder on her shoulder that would leave a mark.

‘Loki.’ Tracey groaned as she tried to push him away, but it was only halfheartedly.

Loki turned her around in his arms so her back was against his chest. He licked across her neck, making her tremble as his hand slid down over her stomach. He slid his hand down between her legs and touched her. He smirked as he found her wet for him already.

‘Always so wet for me, aren’t you darling?’ Loki purred.

Tracey grabbed hold of his forearm as he slid a finger up and down her wetness. He stroked over her clit slowly and then back down towards her entrance. Every so often he would pay more attention to her clit, giving it firm strokes in circles. Just as she felt like she was near the edge, he would stop and move away from her clit.

‘Please, Loki.’ Tracey whined as she rolled over onto her back, so she could spread her legs more to give him even better access to her.

‘Mmm, good girl. You want more, hmm? What do you want?’ Loki teased as he started to circle her clit again.

‘I want to cum. Please.’ Tracey begged as he quickened his strokes.

‘Oh you do? You want me to bring you to orgasm with my fingers?’ Loki asked as he nibbled on her earlobe.

‘Please.’ Tracey whimpered as Loki pressed down even harder against her clit, bringing her very close… But then he stopped all stimulation completely.

‘Noooo.’ Tracey cried out in disappointment as she bucked her hips up to try and get more stimulation from his fingers.

Loki laughed at her desperation and frustration that was so plainly clear to see by the expression on her face.

‘Whatever is the matter, darling?’ Loki asked with a big ass smirk.

‘Please.’ She whined.

‘Please what?’ Loki chuckled.

‘Please make me cum.’ Tracey snarled in frustration, knowing that he knew dam well what she wanted.

‘Hmm…’ Loki ran his fingers up and down the sides of her clit, not quite touching it.

After teasing her for a few more minutes, he finally pressed down on her clit with his thumb at the same time as he inserted two fingers inside of her and curled them just so, against her G spot. He didn’t waste time as he roughly fucked her with his fingers, tapping against the spot inside of her with each thrust. His thumb continued to rub and press down on her sensitive little clit.

Then, finally, she came.   
  


‘Here we are, bon appetit.’ Loki smiled as he placed the tray of food down on Tracey’s lap for her.

He had kept his promise of making her breakfast in bed. Although it was more like brunch in bed because of the time.

Tracey was still a little unsure about how he had called her work and called in sick for her. Instead of just waking her up. But then again, she had never had a day off work in the 4 years she had been there. So it wasn’t like she wasn’t due a sick day.

She also couldn’t deny that Loki was one hell of a cook. He had made a full on English fry up. Which she devoured rather quickly as it was so good and she was pretty hungry.

‘Did you enjoy that?’ Loki smirked as he was lying next to her and had the tray float out of the door and downstairs, impressing her further.

‘I sure did, thank you.’ She smiled at him.

‘Aren’t you glad you had the day off now?’ He said cockily as he reached over and trailed his fingers across her stomach, making her squirm.

‘Maybe a little.’ Tracey shrugged as she reached down to swat at his hands.

‘Only a little?’ Loki teased, his eyebrow shooting upwards.

Tracey just shrugged again and grinned at him.

Loki pounced on top of her and tickled her sides, making her squeal and writhe under him.

‘Cheeky minx you are.’ He purred as he leaned down and kissed her.

  
Later in the day, Tracey had explored around the entire mansion. She had discovered a mini gym room, games room and at the very back of the house there was a swimming pool. Which made her extremely excited as she loved to swim.

‘You never told me you had a swimming pool!’ She squealed and ran over to press the button to remove the cover that was over the top of the pool.

Loki smirked as he watched her. His smirk grew even more as he saw her reaction when the cover revealed the water.

Tracey let out a scream, as the water wasn’t clear blue water, it was blood red. She turned around to run, but Loki grabbed her and laughed.

‘I could not resist, darling. I’m sorry.’ Loki said as he turned her around again in time to see the water turning back to how it should look.

But Tracey wasn’t so convinced.

‘I… I think I’d rather not.’ She said shakily.

‘Aw come on, love. I will get in with you. Please. I am sorry, I couldn’t resist it.’ Loki said as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

Tracey sighed and took a deep breath.

‘Ok. Just promise not to do that again?’

‘I promise.’ Loki said as he kissed her forehead. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Non-con  
  
_ **

Tracey had spent the day with Loki. They had a swim in the pool and Loki made her dinner again. She had stayed the night with him on the condition that she nipped home to check on her granddad first.

Loki had followed her home and was impatient when she took too long. But within an hour, she had been back at Loki’s mansion.

She managed to persuade him to let her leave the next day for work. Which he reluctantly agreed to.

So the following day she was back at work. Her boss had asked if she was feeling better and she had to quickly lie, saying it had just been food poisoning. And that she was much better after a day’s rest. She was also relieved to know that she would definitely still get paid for the day she had missed.

‘Hey, Tracey. Are you up for some drinks tonight after work?’ Her friend and workmate, Marissa, asked.

_No._

‘Yeah, sounds good. What time and where?’ Tracey asked as she ignored Loki’s voice in her mind.

She wasn’t going to stop seeing her friends. It wasn’t like Loki was going anywhere anyway.

‘The usual place, let’s say 6?’ Marissa suggested.

‘Sounds good. See you then.’ Tracey agreed.

 _You can’t go._ Loki snarled.

‘Why not?’ Tracey asked quietly.

_Because you were supposed to be coming round to mine again. You said you would._

‘I will come round afterwards. It’s only a few drinks, I’ve not been out with my friends for ages.’ Tracey said calmly to him as she continued her work.

To her relief, Loki said nothing. She had no idea whether he was still watching her or if he had went home. But she found it a bit odd how he was being so possessive over her. She kind of understood in a way, because he had went for so long without contact. It must have been like torture for him. 

But she still had a life to live. And she would be damned if she was going to let a ghost ruin that.

  
Part of her was concerned when she got all the way home and there was nothing from Loki. Not even a trick or a sound from him. She knew she should have been relieved, but there was a part of her that was a little concerned.

But she got ready to go meet her friends anyway and tried to push Loki to the back of her mind.

She met her friends at their usual pub. There was Marissa, Chloe, Natalie and Phoebe. They had fun as always and got pretty drunk. But even in Tracey’s drunken state, her mind was still on Loki. Even more so as the conversation took a turn about men.

‘How did your date go with Steven?’ Chloe asked.

‘Eh, it went fine. But nothing more is going to happen.’ Tracey shrugged.

‘What? Why not? I thought you liked him?’ Marissa asked, shocked.

‘I do, but not in that way. I don’t know, I just don’t feel we are right for each other.’

‘Is there someone else on the go?’ Phoebe asked as she nudged her friend playfully.

‘No, no. Single and ready to mingle.’ Tracey laughed.

She was relieved when nobody questioned her and they believed her when she said there was no one else. She was kind of being truthful. As Loki wasn’t really classed as being a human, was he? Or, anything really. She wasn’t entirely sure. But she definitely didn’t want to have to explain her ghostly _boyfriend_ to anyone. Even her best friends.

‘I’m going to call it a night now, girls. I think I’m still recovering from yesterday.’ Tracey lied.

She just started to feel a bit weird for some reason and wanted to go see Loki. He had been awfully quiet and even though she didn’t know him that well yet, she had a feeling he was upset or something.

After a little reluctance from her friends, she was able to leave. Instead of going home first, she went straight to Loki’s mansion.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

‘Loki?’ She called out into the darkness.

She had reached over to the light and had just flicked the switch on, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and forced down over the small table that was near the front door.

She let out a screech as she was pressed down onto it and she could feel a warm breath against the back of her neck.

‘I’ve been waiting for you, little one. You said you were coming here after work, but you lied to me and went out drinking instead.’ He hissed at her as he yanked her dress upwards to reveal her ass.

He tugged her knickers down and squeezed at her ass, making her gasp. She suddenly sobered up _very_ quickly. 

‘Loki! I… I’m sorry. I was OWWW!’ She cried out as he suddenly spanked her, hard.

‘Naughty girls that disobey me deserve to be punished.’ Loki whispered as he delivered a few more hard smacks to her ass.

She could feel her skin stinging badly and knew it would be bright red. She couldn’t believe what he was doing to her. And how vulnerable and helpless she was, as he had her wrists tightly in his hold behind her back. He was easily over powering her and she knew she should have been scared. But she was feeling oddly aroused at the whole situation, yet a bit angry as well with what he was doing.

But with another smack to her skin, she was lost in her own mind.

That was until Loki reached up and grabbed her hair. He yanked her head backwards, making her cry out in more pain. She had tears streaming down over her cheeks.

‘Now, are you going to be my good girl tonight?’ He asked huskily as he pressed his body against her back and she could feel his large bulge through his leather trousers press against her. The roughness of his clothes hurt as it scraped across her backside that was already red raw from his hand. 

When Tracey never answered him, he yanked on her hair again and bit down on her shoulder.

‘Answer me, darling.’ He said in warning.

‘Yes.’ She gasped out.

‘Yes, what?’

‘Yes, I will be good.’ Tracey whimpered in defeat.

Loki took a step backwards and pulled her up with him by the hair. He spun her around and pushed her up against the nearest wall as he attacked her mouth with his own. He bit down on her lower lip so hard that she bled a little and whimpered.

He grabbed her wrists and shoved them up above her against the wall. She was once again pinned in place and completely under his control.

‘Loki. Please.’ She cried out as he was grinding up roughly against her.

‘There’s no point on begging. You are mine and belong to me. I’m going to make sure you do not forget that as you won’t be able to walk or sit tomorrow.’ He threatened.

‘No.’ She whimpered as he slid his hand into her knickers.

‘Your body betrays you, love. You are sopping wet for me as usual. You want this. You need to give in to your desires. We both know you crave subjugation, it is your natural state after all.’ Loki’s voice was deep and dripping with dominance as he spoke.

Tracey tried not to let his words and voice get to her. But even she couldn’t deny how her body was reacting to him. Even her mind was starting to slip from his words, the way he was speaking against her and kissing along her jaw.

‘Give in to me.’ Loki growled as he rubbed across her clit.

‘No… I, can’t.’ Tracey said through gritted teeth as she tried to wriggle away, why she wasn’t sure as she knew as well as he did that she wouldn’t be getting away any time soon.

‘Yes, you can. Just do as you’re told and let the pleasure consume you.’ Loki said firmly, yet Tracey missed the slight hint of desperation that was in his voice.

‘I… I…’ Tracey tried to say something, but her mind went blank as he kept circling over her clit.

‘Speak to me, little one. Tell me who you belong to.’ Loki urged her on, desperate to break her and hear her say it.

‘N. No.’ She whimpered, her resolve starting to slip.

‘I won’t ask you again, who do you belong to?’ He snarled and rubbed harder. 

‘I…I...I belong to you.’ Tracey said, defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, but I felt that this was right/all that was needed for this chapter.

Tracey lay curled up on the bed as Loki went to make her something to eat.

She was confused and torn in so many ways.

On one hand, she felt a bit violated and like she did the first night Loki had taken her when she hadn’t been completely willing. Yet the other side of her had enjoyed it, too much. That’s what scared her the most.

He had always been dominant with her so far, but how he had been tonight was something entirely different. It was like he had wanted to completely over power and posses her, mind and body.

But she wouldn’t mind if he was dominant over her, she hadn’t so far, she just wasn’t sure about the possessive side of him. How she had only went for drinks with her friends, yet he acted like she had made out with another guy or something.

She knew now for certain that they were definitely an item, of sorts. She shuddered to think what he would do if she even thought about dating someone else.

He had been rough with her tonight, but after the sex he had been very clingy. He had held her tightly in his arms for hours after, stroking her hair and back. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear and kissing her all over repeatedly.

She liked the affectionate side of him. The playful side too. But the possessiveness, she really wasn’t too sure about that part.

After eating something, the two got comfortable and Tracey drifted off to sleep. Though it took her a little longer than normal to get comfortable because of her sore ass. It felt like it was on fire and it stung badly each time it brushed against anything or was pressed against Loki or the mattress underneath her. He had a very firm hand when he wanted to.   
  


Loki stayed awake most of the night and just watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful when she was sound asleep. He wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool and keep her safe with him forever. Like she was the most fragile thing in the world. 

He drifted around the room a couple of times, so he could look at her from different angles. But he kept his body in place, tucked against her as she rested with her head on his chest.

Looking at her red bum made him smirk. How he had enjoyed making her cry out like she did. Turning her beautiful ass into a nice shade of red, simply by his hand. Marking her as his. How he wished he could do a more permanent mark on her…

He knew he had broken her this time, again. He had felt her entire body change once she admitted defeat and gave in to him. But he knew it was far from over. He had to get her entire mind and soul to become his, not just her body.

He knew that would take a bit more time and convincing. But he would get there, soon enough. He had to, for he wanted her desperately. And would settle for no less.

Her mind when she was sober and not being pleasured by him was strong. But he had plans to slowly break down her wall, brick by brick, if that was what it would take for her full submission.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tracey woke up the next morning, she felt like she was walking on eggshells a bit. As she wanted, no needed, to go to work. But she didn’t want to upset Loki again or make him angry. 

So she played it carefully.

Part of her wanted to just ask him if she could go to work, but then she realised that would be getting his permission to go somewhere that she had a right to anyway. So she decided she wasn’t going to ask, she was just going to go.

After having the mini battle with herself in her mind, she sat up in bed and stretched. She had just swung her legs over the side of the bed when one of Loki’s large hands stroked up her spine, making her tremble.

‘Where do you think you’re going, darling?’ He purred as he slid his hand down and around her waist.

‘I have to go to work… You could come with me if you want?’ Tracey said as she tried to ignore the lovely way his hand slid across her stomach. And the soft kisses that were planted against her shoulder.

‘Hmm. Very well, I will come with you.’ Loki purred as he finished with a kiss to her neck.

Loki hadn’t lied the night before, when he said she would hurt the following day. As soon as she stood up and tried to walk, her legs felt like jelly and she hurt in all the right places. Especially her ass. Loki only smirked as he watched her walk around the room to get her clothes gathered up and got herself dressed.

‘I could just watch you all day.’ Loki purred as he suddenly appeared behind Tracey and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her shoulder.

‘Mmm. Well, watch me at work?’ Tracey tried to stay in control of the situation and not give in to his temptations.

‘Oh I will, do not worry about that.’ He chuckled.

  
At work Loki kept playing tricks on her. He would keep moving things or locking her in the back room.

Tracey put up with it all, as she was just glad that he wasn’t angry with her anymore.

‘Hey, Tracey!’ Marissa said as she found Tracey doing stock taking in the back.

‘What’s up?’ Tracey asked.

‘We are planning a surprise party for Steven’s birthday for next week. I know you two obviously aren’t on great terms, but I’m sure he would still want you there. Can I count you in?’ Marissa asked, hopeful.

_Don’t._

‘Um… I, don’t know. It would be a bit awkward as it’s so soon.’ Tracey said with a shrug.

‘Come on. A party wouldn’t be the same without you.’ Her friend pushed.

‘I think I’m busy anyway. I’m sure that’s the weekend that my cousin is coming to visit.’ Tracey lied.

‘Aw, alright then. If you change your mind, it’s going to be in the town hall. 7pm.’

Tracey sighed when Marissa disappeared from sight.

 _Good girl, Tracey. You don’t want to give that human false hope by going to his party._ Loki purred in her mind.

‘I’m not going because it would be plain awkward.’ Tracey said firmly.

She was determined to not let Loki control her life. But she couldn’t help but think that she would have went to the party if she didn’t have an overly possessive ghost hanging over her shoulder.

In the afternoon, Tracey was sorting through a box filled with tubs of glitter. Loki was hanging around behind her, blowing against her skin and flicking at her hair. Just being a pain in the ass. So out of reflex, she turned around with one of the tubs of glitter, popped the lid open and threw it at the direction she thought he was in.

To her surprise, and shock, the glitter actually landed on Loki and she could see the outline of him. It was like there was a tall, glitter man.

Loki had frozen and so did Tracey. She wasn’t sure if she would be in trouble or not.

‘How… How can glitter land on you like that?’ Tracey gasped as she tried to hold in her laughter.

 _How dare you cover me in this horrible stuff!_ Loki said in frustration as he tried to get it off.

Tracey put her hand over her mouth as she tried to cover up her laughter. Loki just growled angrily in her mind.

_I can pick up objects and move your clothes, hair. I just cannot touch human or animal skin. It seems that glitter still likes to stick to me, even when I have not materialized… You are in so much trouble for this, girl._

‘Well… You kind of asked for it.’ Tracey giggled.

Loki just grumbled in response and disappeared, the glitter all fell down to the floor in a pile.

Tracey didn’t hear from Loki again until it was time to leave work.

 _Meet me in the swimming pool at mine. You have an hour._ He told her as she locked up the shop.

Tracey knew there was no point on arguing. She decided if she was to keep some sort of freedom, she would have to meet him half way. She tried to just think that he was overly possessive because of how long he had went without human contact.

Though she wasn’t entirely sure how long she could keep telling that to herself.

  
After going home to get changed and speak to her granddad, she then went straight to the mansion. She was a bit pissed off because her granddad had went into her room and found £20 on her desk, so he took it and used it to buy more alcohol. So he was completely pissed out of his mind and as usual shouted obscenities at her.

So she was more than glad to get away from the house to visit Loki.

She went straight to the swimming pool and found the cover was already off. She could see the water moving at the deep end of the pool. She could just make out Loki underneath the water, swimming.

Tracey started to remove her clothes, once she was down to her bikini she moved to the side of the pool and sat down at the edge with her legs in the water.

Loki saw her and he swam over towards her. He grabbed at her ankles, making her squeal and hold onto the side of the pool so she wouldn’t get pulled into the water. But Loki slid up her legs and his top half came out of the water.

He grinned wickedly at her as he spread her legs open and moved between them so he could easily wrap his arms around her waist.

‘Hello, darling.’ He purred.

‘Hi.’ She said quietly as she draped her arms around his neck.

‘I think I’m going to make a new rule for this swimming pool.’ Loki purred as one of his hands slid up her back and he started to untie her bikini top.

‘What’s that?’ Tracey asked, though she had a feeling she knew what it would be.

‘No bikini or swimming costumes are allowed.’ He smirked as he pulled on her bikini and slid it down and off her arms.

‘So… Essentially only skinny dipping is allowed?’ Tracey smirked as Loki moved out from between her legs, grabbed her bikini bottoms and attempted to pull them down, but Tracey clamped her thighs together to stop him.

Loki raised one of his eyebrows up as he looked at her expectantly.

‘That is correct. Now, open your legs, girl.’ He growled deeply.

Tracey didn’t move, she just looked at Loki cheekily. She was feeling in a playful mood and Loki picked up on it, but he was going to wait and see what her move would be. His hands were still as they held onto the band of her bikini bottoms. Tracey waited a few seconds before speaking.

‘Make me.’ She smirked.

Loki’s lips tugged into a wicked grin.

‘Oh, darling. You should know by now that those are the wrong words to say to me.’ He said deeply as he suddenly reached up and grabbed her upper arms, dragging her into the water with a squeal.

Tracey managed to get free from Loki and she started to swim away to the other side of the pool, kicking out behind her to splash water at his face. He let out a growl as he gave chase and swam after her. Tracey looked behind her as she swam and let out a squeak as Loki was quickly catching up with her.

He reached out and grabbed her left ankle. He pulled her back into him and held her tightly against his chest, wrestling with her to get both of her wrists restrained in one of his large hands behind her back.

‘Got you. You are going to have to try a lot harder than that, little girl.’ Loki teased, his warm breath dancing across her lips.

Tracey closed the distance between them and kissed his lips. He let out a moan of approval as he parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss straight away.

Tracey melted into his kiss as she felt his hands slide down over her hips, until he hooked his fingers in her bikini bottoms and then he slowly started to slide them down underneath the water. But Tracey clamped her thighs together once more.

‘Open, girl. Or I will not hesitate to drag you out of this pool and take you over my knee for a spanking.’ Loki growled threateningly over her lips.

Tracey hesitated for a second, but then she gave in and spread her legs open a little more. Loki smirked and kissed her again.

‘Good girl.’ He purred.

Once her bikini was removed, he dragged her to the shallower end and he held her face in both of his hands. 

‘Do you trust me?’ He smirked.

‘I… Yes?’ Tracey said, shakily.

She wasn’t sure whether to be anxious or not as he stood up straight, so his cock was just out of the water.

‘Well, then. Enjoy the ride.’ He grinned wickedly at her as he reached down and grabbed her thighs.

He pulled her legs up and she let out a squeal of surprise as she fell on her back to the water. Loki held her legs up against his chest as he thrust into her. Tracey tried to stay afloat on her back, but it wasn’t easy as she was pulled in against Loki’s body and it was only her upper back that was actually on the water. It was difficult for her to keep her head above water.

She cried out in pleasure from the way his cock thrust into her warmth. She tried to scramble her legs to wrap around his body for more support, but he wouldn’t let her as he kept her legs tight against his chest.

Her arms splashed and flailed around in the water as she tried to stay upwards. But the way Loki’s hips started to move didn’t help as he hit the right spot inside of her over and over again.

Tracey took a deep breath and put her arms straight out at either side of her. She managed to stay afloat as Loki picked up the pace and started pounding into her roughly. He was able to manhandle her easily as it was, but in the water it was as if she was a feather as he moved her against him. The water splashing around her added to the pleasure as it splashed and caressed against her body.

Loki moved her legs so she could wrap them around his waist, so he could use one of his hands to stretch up and press down on her throat, forcing her head under the water.

She let out a cry of fear before she disappeared under the water. She struggled a little and tried to grab at his arm, but she was unable to grip his arm because of the position he had her in and her panic. She felt herself start to panic even more as she couldn’t hold her breath for much longer.

But that’s when Loki’s hand moved round to the back of her neck and he pulled her up above the water. She coughed and spluttered, her body in shock at what he just did. But Loki only grinned as he continued to fuck her. His spare hand was holding on tightly to her hip, knowing there would be a nice bruise there soon.

‘Loki!’ Tracey cried out in distress when she managed to get her breath back.

‘Yes, my girl. You said you trust me, so trust me.’ He purred seductively.

His voice sent trembles through her body and he could feel it as she clenched down on his cock, making his thrusting falter a little.

Loki couldn’t deny he loved the way she had struggled. So of course, he was going to do it again.

Tracey was away to speak, but Loki thrust hard into her and circled his hips against her. That made her forget completely what she was going to say as she let out a moan instead.

‘Do you want to cum?’ Loki growled.

‘Yes! Please!’ Tracey cried out as he angled himself into her, so with every thrust his cock rubbed against her g spot.

‘Well then, you are going to have to trust me again.’ Loki smirked.

Tracey felt herself start to panic again slightly as his hand moved round to the front of her neck again. But her skin tingled as he rubbed his thumb softly over her neck.

‘Shhhh. Relax and trust me.’ He soothed her.

Then without any more warning he forced her head back under the water. This time though she had been able to take a deep breath before going under.

As soon as she was submerged in the water, Loki ramped up the pace. He held her under water as her lower body was sticking out, her legs wrapped around him like a monkey as her pussy started to clench on his cock.

The water rushed around her ears and she found it oddly erotic how she couldn’t hear or see anything. Yet she started to panic again as she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold her breath for.

But this time, as she grabbed for Loki’s arm he still didn’t let her pull up. He slammed himself against her as hard as he could and then she felt him starting to spill his seed into her. She surprised herself as the mix of pleasure, adrenaline and fear sent her flying over the edge into a strong orgasm.

Her nails dug hard into Loki’s arm as he still held her firmly under the water. Her body started to convulse and over ran her panic.

But then everything went black.

  
Tracey woke up and she was lying in Loki’s bed. Naked, but dry and warm.

‘Loki?’ She called out shakily.

She was a bit confused as she thought back to the sex they had in the pool. She had been scared, yet it was one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had in her life.

‘Ah, you’ve awoken.’ Loki smirked as he appeared in the room.

He leaned down and stroked her hair softly.

‘You passed out on me. Are you feeling ok?’ He asked as he sat down on the side of the bed.

‘Yes. I think so, anyway. That was… Intense.’ She said quietly.

‘But you enjoyed it, didn’t you?’ Loki grinned cockily.

Tracey didn’t respond, just shrugged and looked down.

‘I would never do anything to hurt you, darling. You are so important to me and I only have your best interests at heart. I know what you need, and _only I_ can give it to you. Just trust me more.’ He spoke softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

But Tracey wasn’t so sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**3 days later**

Loki frowned as he looked out of the window of his mansion to see Tracey running up the path towards his home, crying. His heart ached seeing her upset like that.

As Tracey burst in through the doors, she was about to call out for Loki, but he was already there, scooping her up into his arms.

‘What’s wrong, my sweetheart? Shhh, it’s ok. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.’ Loki said soothingly as he sat down on the floor and held her close to him on his lap.

He cradled the back of her head with one of his hands as the other wrapped tightly around her waist. He pressed his lips to her forehead and rocked her back and forth slightly. She cried into his chest until she was all cried out.

She leaned back a little and looked up at Loki, worry was written all over his face as he wiped the last tears from her cheeks.

‘What’s happened?’ He asked softly as he cupped her cheek.

‘It’s Granddad, he’s… He’s gone missing. He went out last night and hasn’t come back. Nobody knows where he has gone.’ She said in hysterics as she started to cry again.

‘Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. Try not to worry, he will turn up. He’s no doubt gotten drunk somewhere and is just sleeping it off.’ Loki tried to soothe her.

‘That’s the problem. He doesn’t have any money on him. What if he’s in trouble? Or if he did manage to get money from someone and is passed out somewhere dangerous?’

‘You need to calm down, love. This won’t help him, you need to stay calm. Have you called anyone?’ Loki asked as he smoothed his hand down her back.

‘No… I… I came straight here when I realised that he wasn’t home. I should have checked last night but I… I didn’t.’ Tracey said as she looked into Loki’s eyes. ‘I didn’t know what to do and I panicked. So I came to you.’ She said quietly.

Loki cradled her head against his chest again. He smirked into her hair but kept his voice calm and worried.

‘It’s going to be ok. I will help you find him.’

  
Tracey waited in her home as Loki went to look for him. As he could move and cover more ground quicker, for obvious reasons. So it was no surprise to Tracey when Loki came back within minutes.

 _I’ve found him. He is lying unconscious, or asleep, in the alley next to the Station Hotel._ Loki said in her mind.

‘Thank you, Loki. Thank you.’ Tracey said quickly as she grabbed her coat and rushed out the door to go and find her Granddad.  
  


Loki went back to his mansion and he waited there patiently. He didn’t have to wait long when Tracey returned, but this time she was pissed off instead of upset.

‘Did you find him?’ Loki asked as he pulled her into a hug.

‘Yeah. But he just swore at me and told me to leave him alone. He went back inside the pub to drink more. I don’t even know where he found the money, said it was just lying outside the house. I don’t believe him though, he no doubt stole it from someone or conned it from some poor unsuspecting person.’ Tracey sighed as she hugged into Loki.

‘I’m sorry, little one. If there’s one thing I’ve learned about Midgardians and alcohol, is that it’s very addicting. It can make people do stupid things and say things they don’t really mean.’ Loki said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

‘No, he means exactly what he says to me. I don’t even know why I bother anymore with him.’

‘Hey.’ Loki gripped her chin with his fingers and tilted her face up. ‘You love him, he is family. I understand that. You are an amazing woman, you put others first before yourself. It’s just a shame that he cannot see that.’ He said as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, making her skin tingle.

‘I wouldn’t say I was amazing.’ She mumbled quietly.

‘Why not? Because you truly are. In my eyes you are a gem to be kept closely and cherished. Besides, not just anyone would stick it out with a ghost, especially with how much I spooked you when you first came here.’ Loki smirked at her.

Tracey smiled and a small blush crept up over her cheeks. She felt warmed by his words. She couldn’t deny she was falling head over heels for him. Even if he could be a bit scary at times and possessive.

She shook her head and hugged into his chest. Loki smiled and held her to him as he closed his eyes and buried his nose into her hair. He breathed in deeply and cherished that moment with her in his arms. He so loved having contact, especially with her and her being willingly there in his arms.

  
It had been Tracey’s day off, so she had spent the entire day with Loki. They went swimming, had sex, went for a walk around the grounds, had sex, had dinner that Loki made, had sex, and then went to bed and had some more sex of course.

Loki lay with Tracey beside him in his arms, he had one arm draped around her as she was lying with her head on his chest and had fell asleep after their last romp. Her hand was spread out on his chest.

Loki also was smoking a cigarette. Even though he was a ghost, since he had arrived on Midgard he had found out about some of the guilty pleasures in life that Midgardians had. He found cigarettes gave him an odd kind of rush that he rather enjoyed. Though he made sure the smoke stayed away from Tracey and had it evaporate instantly. Because he knew it was bad for Midgardians health and didn’t want her to get ill. 

He had a big smirk on his lips as looked up at the roof, deep in thought as he let out a puff of smoke. He knew he was lucky to have such a beautiful girl in his arms. He was surprised with how well his plan had worked. How quickly she had ran up to his mansion for comfort and help from him. How it was he that she had went straight to. He was also surprised with how well her Granddad had fell into his trap, it had all worked out much better than he had hoped.

He finished his cigarette and had it vanish. Then he moved his hand over her arm that was across his chest. He trailed his fingers lightly up and down over her skin. She moved slightly and a smile spread across her face, but she didn’t waken.

‘My lovely little one.’ Loki mumbled quietly as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

‘Everything I do is for you. For _us_. You may not know it, but we were made to be together… You belong to me and I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way.’ He whispered softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Tracey woke up with a start, her body was shaking and her forehead was all sweaty. She took a minute to get her eyes to focus and allow her heart to calm down. Then she reached over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp.

‘Oh god.’ She said as she put her face into her hands.

That was her third nightmare of the night. She hadn’t had a nightmare for a few nights. She wasn’t sure if it was because when she was sleeping with Loki, she felt safe and cared for. So she thought that maybe he kept the nightmares away. But since she was at home in her own bed, she kept having them.

But tonight it was worse than normal as it was more than just the one. They never made sense, it was different each time. That one was the worst, as she had been in a forest and was chased by weird monsters that were like half clowns and half lions. It was bizarre and terrifying.

She knew her Granddad wasn’t home. Since that incident a few nights ago, he spent all of his time at the pubs now. The only time he came home was to sleep for a few hours then go out again, or to binge drink at home with alcohol he bought from the shops.

Tracey still had no idea how or where he was getting the money for it all.

‘Loki, I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’re even here, but if you are, I would really appreciate some sort of sign.’ Tracey said into her, what seemed to be, empty room.

Nothing happened for a minute, then just when she was about to give up, she felt a cool breeze across her neck.

‘Loki?’ She whispered.

 _I am here, little one. What’s wrong? I heard you call for me._ His voice soothed in her mind.

‘I… I just had a nightmare. It shook me up a bit. Sorry, it sounds ridiculous.’ She said as she curled her arms around her legs and tucked her chin in against her knees.

 _If it’s something worrying or scaring you, then it is not ridiculous, my dear. But it was just a nightmare, you have nothing to fear. I’m here now._ Loki said softly.

She smiled as she saw the pair of leather gloves, which resided in her room, start to move. They came over towards her and moved onto her shoulders. She let out a moan as Loki started to massage her shoulders.

 _I’ll stay the night with you, make sure those nightmares don’t come back._ Loki said as he kept massaging her shoulders.

‘You don’t have to. I’m sure… I’m sure I’ll be fine.’ Tracey said with a groan as she felt her muscles relaxing under his leathery touch.

 _Perhaps you will, but it will still be more fun if I stay. Won’t it?_ He purred and Tracey was sure she could feel a light breath across her ear, making her tremble.

‘Mmmm.’ Tracey moaned as she let her head fall to the side.

 _Or maybe you need something else to help you fall to sleep._ Loki said suggestively as he stopped massaging her and Tracey vaguely registered the leather gloves moving down the bed.

The floating gloves grabbed her ankles and dragged her down the bed until she was lying down and spread her legs open. She let out a moan as the gloves slid under her nightgown and slid up over her thighs.

 _Oooh, no panties? You are such a tease._ Loki growled as his hands pushed her nightgown up around her stomach so her lower body was on show to him.

‘Loki.’ Tracey moaned as he parted her lips and ran a single finger down her wetness. He loved how it didn’t take long to get her aroused.

 _If it wasn’t such a ghastly hour of the night, I would have you come up to the mansion so I could take you properly… But this will have to do for now. Don’t want to chance anyone else seeing what is mine._ Loki said possessively as he gathered up some of her arousal and used it to stroke across her clit.

The feel of the leather and the way he was stroking her clit in slow circles, was nearly enough to send her straight over the edge. The leather feel made her pleasure heighten even more. The way it rubbed across her sensitive little nub.

She hated and loved how well Loki knew her body. He had been able to tune in from the very first night. Knowing exactly where to pleasure her and what to do. Knowing how she loved it when he used two fingers and would stroke at the sides of her clit, encasing her clit in the most delicious way.

Loki teased her for a while, bringing her to the edge of orgasm and then stopping all stimulation. By the time he was ready to make her cum, she was panting with need and her entire body was trembling.

 _Cum for me, my lovely girl. Let me see you let go._ Loki purred in her mind as he pushed her over the edge by stroking over her clit in a firm and steady motion.

Tracey cried out his name as she came. Her hips bucked upwards against the glove and Loki found himself craving to hold her physically, but he had to make do with sliding the free gloved hand up across her stomach.

 _Come see me tomorrow morning before work. I just want to hold you._ He said as he tossed the gloves to the side and kissed her forehead, though she could only feel a weird coolness on her skin.

‘I will.’ Tracey nodded as she closed her eyes and was quick to fall back to sleep, exhausted after her orgasm.

Loki moved the blanket up over her body to keep her warm. He lay down next to her, wishing he could physically hold her. But he made do with watching her as she slept soundly next to him.

  
Tracey had nipped up to Loki’s mansion before going to work. She spent half an hour there, where she found Loki was surprisingly affectionate and cuddly. But she certainly didn’t complain at that at all. 

He had clung to her near enough as soon as she stepped foot inside his home. He hadn’t even put up a fight when she had to leave for work. But she was relieved, as she found that the past week he seemed to be much calmer around her and more understanding with her needing to go to work. She didn’t know what had changed, but whatever it was, she was glad of.

But that night after work her friend, Marissa, tried to coax her to go along to Steven’s party again.

‘Please. It won’t be the same without you. You don’t even have to hang near him, just wish him a happy birthday and that’s it. Pleaseeee.’ She begged.

 _No. You are not going, Tracey._ Loki hissed in her mind.

Tracey sighed. She didn’t really want to go to the party, because of obvious awkwardness with Steven. But at the same time, she did enjoy a good party. And she was also quite keen to defy Loki, seeing as he didn’t want her to go so much.

‘I guess I could come along for a little while.’ 


	12. Chapter 12

Tracey couldn’t believe how the night had ended up. How she ended up in the police station… 

She had went along to the party, even after Loki had tried to persuade her not to while she was getting ready in her room. She had managed to ignore him and pushed on with going.

When she got to the party, Steven was happy to see her and it all went fine. It wasn’t as awkward as she had thought it would be. 

But then the drugs came out.

Tracey had never really indulged much in drugs. Alcohol, sure. But drugs were something she had only on the very odd occasion. It was a guy called Nick that was supplying them and giving them out to people there.

 _Don’t you dare._ Loki growled in her ear.

But she didn’t listen. She was drunk and that made her want to defy him even more. So, more than anything to prove a point, she took one of the pills that Nick gave her with Marissa urging her on. Not that Tracey really needed any encouragement.

_Tracey. Do not take that pill. I swear if you do, you will regret it._

Tracey ignored him and as he was mid-sentence, she titled her head back and was about to take the pill. But that was when all of the lights went out, leaving everyone in the pitch black. Tracey froze with the pill in her hand.

‘What the fuck happened to the lights and music?’ Someone asked.

There was a murmur throughout the party, but then the lights flickered on again. Everyone was confused but didn’t think much of it. Tracey had a feeling it was just Loki messing around. So she went to find Nick to give him back the pill, deciding it probably wasn’t the best idea.

‘Aw come on. Why do you not want it?’ He asked as she tried to give it back.

‘I… I just changed my mind.’ Tracey shrugged.

‘Come on, it’s just one pill. Live a little.’ Nick winked at her and walked away.

Tracey sighed and shrugged.

 _Don’t. You. Dare._ Loki snarled in her mind.

Tracey gritted her teeth together and quickly took the pill and swallowed it with a large swig of her drink. She heard him growl angrily, but he said nothing else.

She shook it off and had a fun time dancing with Marissa and some of her other close friends. She spoke briefly with Steven again but not for long.

It was still early on in the night when she had went to the bathroom. It was unisex toilets so when she walked in, she wasn’t surprised to see it was a mess. But what made her stop dead in her tracks and fear to race through her body, was that Nick was lying in the middle of the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

  
That’s how Tracey, and the rest of the people at the party, ended up in the police station. A knife was found in the bathroom, but there was no fingerprints on it at all. So the police were questioning everyone in turn. Tracey was next and her stomach was in knots, especially because she was the one that had found him.

She couldn’t get her head around it all. Who would want to kill Nick? Everyone at the party was friends, or so she had thought. It didn’t make any sense.

‘Are you ok?’ Steven asked her as he was sat next to her.

‘Not really.’ Tracey said as she tried to keep herself calm.

‘It’s alright. It will be ok.’ Steven said as he put his hand onto her thigh to try and soothe her.

The power in the police station went down, causing everyone to wonder what was going on. Tracey frowned as she could only just make things out in the dark.

 _Run._ Loki whispered to her.

‘What?’ Tracey asked under her breath as everyone in the station were using torches to try and see what was going on and to get the power fixed.

_Run out of there, now. Unless you want to be questioned? Best to stay out of it. Trust me, darling. Run._

Tracey glanced around, those that had torches were occupied. So she took the chance and rushed out of the station. When she got outside, she walked causally out so not to attract any attention. Her heart was beating like crazy and she could feel her body trembling with a mix of fear and adrenaline, but not in the good way.

_Good girl. You don’t want to be involved in something like this. They have no idea who you are or that you were even there. You will be fine._

‘I hope so.’ Tracey said quietly as she started to walk back to her home.

 _Come to me, my lovely girl._ Loki purred.

Tracey found herself automatically heading past her home and making her way up the hill to the mansion to see Loki. She was still feeling drunk but the effects of the drugs had well worn off by that point. 

The shock of seeing a dead body had played a big part in that.

Part of her was a bit scared about going to Loki. She had been defying him and she knew he was angry earlier. But whether he still was or not, she wasn’t sure. She remembered the last time that he had been angry with her. It made her shiver as she thought back to that night. Her ass scrunched up in fear as she thought about the pain she had been in.

She was visibly shaking with fear, half because of what she had just experienced/done and also from the uncertainty of what mood Loki would be in.

She pushed open the large doors and stepped into the mansion. The lights were on and Loki came walking downstairs. Tracey couldn’t read his mood from his facial expression. So that didn’t ease her any as she stood there, like a lamb about to go to the slaughter.

‘Come here, little one.’ Loki said softly as he opened his arms to her.

He frowned when Tracey didn’t move from where she was stood. She was frozen to the spot.

‘What’s the matter?’ He asked softly as he walked closer to her.

‘I… I’m sorry.’ Tracey stuttered out quickly.

‘What for?’ Loki asked as he stopped a few feet away from her.

‘I know you didn’t want me to go to the party. I… I wish I had listened to you now.’ Tracey said as she hung her head down and shuffled her feet a little, nervously.

‘Hey.’ Loki said as he stepped closer and tilted her chin up. ‘I understand you just wanted to have fun with your friends. I am disappointed that you took that pill, drugs are not good for you. But you’ve been through enough tonight. Seeing a dead body like that, I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. That’s why I had to help you out of the police station.’ Loki said softly as his thumb brushed across her lower lip.

Tracey felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulder as she let out a whoosh of air in relief. She moved forwards to close the distance between them and hugged into him tightly as she started to cry.

‘I can’t believe he’s gone. That someone killed him. It was, horrible.’ She sobbed against his shirt as she twisted it up into her hands.

It wasn’t so much because she knew Nick, as she only knew him briefly from parties. It was the fact that she found his body, it was an image she would struggle to forget.

‘Hush, little one. It’s ok. You’re safe with me, I promise. The police will find out who did it, I’m sure. But as a drug dealer, he no doubt had many enemies. It was probably someone who he owed money to. Things like that always catch up on people.’ Loki said as he smoothed his hand up and down her back.

He loved how she was clinging to him again. How she needed him. That’s what he wanted from her, to be needed.

‘How about, we go have a bath together and then go to bed. You need to unwind and get some rest. Come on.’ He said as he leaned back and looked down at her.

Tracey looked up at Loki and nodded in agreement. She allowed him to lead her upstairs to the bathroom, where he ran a bath and then proceeded to strip her naked. He was quick to follow and then they both climbed into the bath together.

Tracey felt her head spinning a little, but it soon eased away as the hot water lapped at her skin. She felt her muscles start to relax as she leaned back against Loki’s chest.

Loki planted soft kisses across her shoulder as his hands slid around her body. One of his hands splayed out across her stomach as the other slowly started to massage her breasts. His lips continued to kiss along her skin and up her neck.

‘I will never let anything happen to you. I will look after you, always, I promise.’ Loki mumbled quietly over her skin.

Tracey let out a moan as Loki’s hands moved up and he started to slowly rub her nipples with his fingers. He took his time gently tweaking and stroking over her sensitive bundles. She could feel the pleasure shooting down through her body, making her toes tingle.

Loki used his teeth to nibble playfully against her neck as one of his hands reached out to the side to grab the shower head. Tracey titled her head round to look at Loki, confusion written all over her face.

‘What are you up to?’ She asked quietly, her body still humming with arousal. 

‘You’ll see.’ Loki chuckled as turned on the shower head and reached under the water to spread her legs open as wide as possible, hooking them in place with his own legs. 

‘Oh god.’ Tracey cried out as her head fell backwards. 

Loki moved the shower head under the water so that the spray was hitting right against her clit. It felt incredible through the water as the pressure was really strong and hit her in all the right places. 

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.’ Tracey cried out as she was rocketed to her first orgasm. 

Her body shook in the bath and she splashed water everywhere. Loki had to tighten his grip around her waist and use his legs to hold her tightly in place as he kept the spray against her cunt, mainly over her clit. 

‘Too sensitive!’ She cried out as her body tried to wriggle away from the stimulation, but Loki moved in tune with her body and kept the powerful spray directly over her clit the entire time.

‘Cum for me again, little one.’ Loki growled as he nibbled on her neck. 

Tracey didn’t have much choice as Loki forced her into another orgasm. Her hands flailed at the side until she was able to grab onto the sides of the bath. She cried out in pleasure as she came again and again. 

By the time Loki stopped the shower head, she flopped back against Loki’s chest, completely limp. Loki chuckled and tilted her head round so he could kiss her softly on the lips. 

‘You are such a beautiful girl, especially when you cum.’ He mumbled against her. 

Tracey just blushed in response and buried her face down into his chest, making Loki chuckle. He cradled his hand at the back of her head and kissed her.

‘Let’s get you dried off and into bed. You need some good rest.’ 

And rest she did get. That night she fell asleep in Loki’s arms and had one of the best sleeps she had had in ages, with no nightmares at all to disturb her. 


	13. Chapter 13

When Tracey woke up the following morning, she couldn’t believe she had managed to sleep all through the night peacefully and without having any nightmares. Especially after what she saw last night.

She also couldn’t believe that someone killed Nick. Though she knew Loki was right, there was no doubt heaps of people that wanted him dead. He was in the drug business, and knowing Nick he probably owed a lot of people a lot of money.

But it still didn’t make it any better. It was still a human body, someone that she knew, that she had found lying in a pool of their own blood.

Loki had went out to investigate and said that the police didn’t even notice someone missing from last night. No one else that gave statements even mentioned Tracey’s name either. So she was definitely in the clear and didn’t have to deal with speaking to the police. Which she was very glad about.

Loki said that the police still had no idea who did it. Which Tracey wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not.

She felt really ill and her stomach was a bundle of knots as she attempted to eat some breakfast that Loki brought her in bed. She only managed half of it before giving up.

‘Are you hungover?’ Loki asked as he sat down next to her and slid his arm around her for comfort.

‘I… I don’t think so. Not that much. I think it’s just from what happened really.’ Tracey sighed.

‘If you don’t feel up to going to work today, you don’t have to. You’ve been through a lot last night, your body might still be in shock.’ Loki said gently.

‘Yeah, you’re right. I’ll phone in and tell my boss I won’t be in.’ Tracey sighed and let herself collapse against Loki as he wrapped both arms around her tightly.

‘I’ll do it for you, don’t worry, love.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head. ‘Just let me look after you today. Don’t worry about a thing.’ He smiled into her hair.

‘Thank you, Loki. For looking out for me and helping me last night to get out of the station. I don’t think I could have coped having to explain what happened again.’ Tracey said quietly.

‘I will always look out for you, darling. I promise.’ Loki said as he pulled her onto his lap and sat back against the headboard.

‘I am sorry about going to the party last night, when you had told me not to.’ Tracey said as she looked down at her hands.

‘That’s alright. As I said last night, I think you’ve been through enough. There’s no need to dwell on it anymore. While I obviously wish you had listened to me and not went there, it can’t be changed now. I’m just glad that you’re safe and you weren’t hurt.’

‘Yeah… Me too.’ Tracey nodded.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Tracey felt relaxed and safe in his arms. She realized how lucky she was that Loki was able to help her get away from the station, to save her having to get involved in anything. Even though she had nothing to hide.

‘I’ve always meant to ask… What’s with your fancy, weird clothes you sometimes wear?’ Tracey asked as she looked up at Loki.

Loki chuckled and gazed down at her.

‘It’s Asgardian clothes. I am no normal ghost, remember.’ He grinned.

‘Oh yeah, you’re some Asssssgardian, prince, god, being.’ Tracey teased as she looked at his chest.

‘Asssssgardian?’ Loki quirked an eyebrow up.

‘Yeah. You do have a good ass.’ Tracey shrugged and smirked.

‘Why thank you, darling. I am very proud of my ass. It is made from the finest of gods. You should be honored that you get to touch it.’ Loki winked at her.

‘What makes you think your ass is more precious than my ass?’ Tracey crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Loki’s lips tugged up into a smirk.

‘Oh, my darling. Your ass is indeed very precious. In fact, it is _my precious_.’ He hissed playfully and grabbed Tracey around her waist.

He flipped her over and round onto her stomach. He yanked her trousers down to her thighs and leaned down to bite her ass, making her yelp and laugh out loud. Loki chuckled as he kept nibbling and sucking across her skin, causing Tracey to wriggle around laughing.

‘Lokiiii!’ She laughed and was able to roll over onto her back when Loki eased up on his attack against her ass.

‘Yes, you do have a fine ass indeed. Very tasty, would have again.’ Loki licked his lips, making Tracey laugh.

‘I never want you to lose your laughter. It is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.’ Loki purred as he leaned down over her and nuzzled his nose against hers gently.

‘Well, I can just look at your face every morning and laugh.’ Tracey said cheekily as she stuck her tongue out at him.

‘You wound me, darling.’ Loki mocked gasped and put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

Tracey sat up and she took that chance to pounce on him. He fell backwards and Tracey toppled down on top of him, giggling.

‘Only joking. You have the most beautiful face in the world.’ She said as she kissed his cheek.

‘Glad to hear it.’ Loki grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was on top again.

Loki slid his hands underneath her blouse, he lightly tickled across her sides and made Tracey laugh and squirm under him. He grinned down at her as he tickled his fingers up and down her sides and across her stomach.

‘You are rather cheeky today, aren’t you?’ Loki teased as she wriggled under him while laughing.

He stopped tickling her and started to run his fingers smoothly down across her abdomen and lower. He slid one of his hands underneath her trousers and knickers, cupping her pussy with his large hand.

‘Mmmph.’ Tracey moaned and moved her hips upwards to try and get more touch from him, but he just kept his hand still, cupping her.

‘What do you want, little one?’ He asked as he brought his lips down towards hers, hovering just a few inches away.

‘Touch me more, please.’ Tracey begged.

‘Since you asked so nicely.’ Loki teased as he slid a finger through her folds, growling as he found her already aroused and ready for him.

Pulling his hand out, he sat upwards and pulled down her trousers. He grinned as he saw a wet patch on her knickers as he pulled them off as well. He positioned himself down between her legs and gave her a smirk as he looked up at her.

Tracey bit down on her lip as she watched Loki move his face closer towards her. She finally let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding when she felt Loki lick right up and over her clit.

‘Oh my god.’ She gasped out as his tongue swirled around her.

She went to move her arms, but found them stuck in place at the side of her. She looked at either side but couldn’t see anything holding her down, she knew it was Loki in some way.

‘Mmm, you are so delicious, darling.’ Loki purred before sucking briefly on her clit, then he moved downwards to her sopping entrance.

But what made Tracey’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets was when she felt his tongue teasing around her entrance, and at the same time, licking over her clit again.

‘What the hell!’ She screeched and looked down.

Loki stopped licking her as he chuckled darkly. He lifted his head up so she could see his full face... He had two tongues! She thought she was dreaming. The top tongue was forked, similar to a snake’s tongue. The one underneath was incredibly long and thick looking.

‘I’ve told you, little one. I can be anything.’ He grinned before diving back in.

Tracey let her head fall back as his top tongue started to lick over her clit. The way it was forked encased her clit in the most delicious way as he flicked it slowly up and down. His lower tongue slowly inserted into her and curled just so, so the tip was licking against her g spot.

It was nothing like she had ever felt before. His strong muscled organ wriggled around and licked inside her, hitting all the right spots over and over as his other tongue continued to stimulate her clit.

‘Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shiiiiit!’ Tracey screamed out, hips bucking upwards as she came hard over his tongues.

Loki let out a growl of hunger as he kept licking her. Her arousal soaked his chin but he kept going. He loved the taste of her and he knew he would never ever tire of her.

Tracey was torn, again, part of her knew she should have been a bit freaked out about Loki’s multiple tongues. But with the pleasure he was bringing her, it was impossible to be freaked out. Especially when he brought her to orgasm 5 times before eventually stopping.

He crawled up over her body and flicked his snake like tongue out between his lips, hissing at her playfully. Then his tongue went back to normal as he reached up to stroke her hair.

Tracey’s breathing took it’s time before it evened out and went back to normal. She noticed that Loki’s chin was soaking from her arousal, but he didn’t care. He loved the way she nearly flooded the bed.

‘That… That was… Different. I feel like I should be repulsed or run a mile.’ Tracey said once she got her mind back together.

‘And how do you really feel?’ Loki grinned as he lay down at her side and stroked her arm.

‘Very, very satisfied... Tingly.’ Tracey blushed and buried her face against his side, making him laugh.

‘Well then, I have done my job.’ Loki grinned cockily.  
  


Tracey went back to work the following day. She had been dreading it because she knew she would see a few people who had also been at the party.

But luckily for her, no one mentioned about her disappearing.

‘I still can’t believe what happened to Nick. I hope the police catch them. But they said there was no finger prints on the knife. Scary shit.’ Marissa said to Tracey as they were stocking shelves together.

‘I know, it’s really scary. But he was a dealer, so god knows who he owed money to. I dread to think.’ Tracey sighed.

‘That’s true. Poor Steven though. His party completely ruined because of it. I want to organise another party for him, but I don’t know if that would be a good idea or not.’

‘Probably not. It would be a bit weird, considering what happened. I would just leave it.’ Tracey said. Half truthful. The other part of her just didn’t want to have to go to another party that was for Steven again, even if that did seem selfish of her.

‘True. I guess I will just start planning the Halloween party.’ Marissa said.

‘It’s 3 weeks away.’ Tracey said as she nudged her friend with her elbow.

‘Yeah, I know. But I want to make it the best one this year.’

Marissa always held a party for Halloween. She did hold amazing parties, Tracey couldn’t deny that. She was well known in the area for them.

‘Where are you going to hold it? Now that the hall would probably be, well, not a good idea.’

‘That’s true. I don’t know, I will need to put my thinking cap on.’ Marissa smiled.

Then Tracey got an idea. She went to the bathroom to get some privacy from Marissa.

‘Loki? Are you here?’ She asked quietly.

 _Always, darling. Everything ok?_ Loki asked in her mind.

‘Yeah… I was just thinking about something, but I don’t know what you would think of this idea…’

 _What is it?_ Loki asked.

‘Did you hear my conversation with Marissa by any chance?’ Tracey asked.

_Yes, I did. Why?_

‘Well… I was just thinking, could we possibly have the party at your mansion? No offence, but it can be really spooky and creepy when you want it to be. Like the first night I arrived. You would be able to make it really haunted, it would be so cool.’ Tracey said in a pleading tone.

Loki went silent for a moment. But then he chuckled and responded.

_Why not. Let’s make it a Halloween party to remember._


	14. Chapter 14

It was the morning of the Halloween party.

Tracey woke up in Loki’s arms, like she did most mornings for the last few weeks.

* * *

 

Tracey kept asking Loki when he would prepare the mansion for the party, but he said it would only take a matter of seconds for him. So, she trusted him. She had to tell Marissa that she knew someone who owned the place, that he would sort it all out. All she had to do, was sort out the food and music aspect of it all. As well as inviting people of course.

When Loki found out that Steven was invited, he hadn’t been happy at all. It had taken a few days before Loki finally accepted the idea about him going. Tracey promised that she wouldn’t go near him. Though she was surprised that it only took two days to get him to change his mind, she had thought that he would never give in with the idea. 

Tracey’s Granddad was in a really bad spiral with his alcohol. He was constantly drunk and had been brought home by the police one night. Tracey knew it was only a matter of time before he was either arrested or in hospital. She still hadn’t managed to find out where he was getting the dam money from.

‘At least you have more of your own money to yourself now. You don’t have to worry about him trying to steal off you.’ Loki said as he stroked her hair.

‘Yeah, that’s true. But I’m so worried for him. All that alcohol, something is going to happen to him. I don’t know what to do.’ Tracey sighed sadly as she trailed her fingers across Loki’s bare chest.

Loki felt his skin tingling from the way her fingers trailed across his skin. He kissed her head and held her tighter to him.

‘I think, you should contact someone for professional help. Get him into a home or hospital where he can get the help that he needs.’ Loki spoke into her hair.

‘I… I don’t know if I can do that. He’s all I have left.’ Tracey said sadly.

‘Hey. You have me now, remember. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. We are an item, you are mine and I am yours.’ Loki said as he held her chin between his fingers, gazing into her eyes.

She smiled and nodded.

‘I know. I… I just keep thinking you’re a dream or something. That I might wake up at any point and you will be gone. It’s still so, unreal.’

‘I understand your worries. I am unreal after all, in a sense. But I am very real for you, my darling. I give you my word, I am going nowhere without you. You are my world now. Nothing will _ever_ change that.’ Loki said honestly and it made Tracey’s heart melt entirely.

‘You’re too kind. I don’t deserve you.’ Tracey smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, making Loki smile.

‘It is me that doesn’t deserve you.’ Loki said over her lips.

‘Well, let’s just say we are both lucky.’ Tracey giggled.

‘Indeed.’ Loki nodded.

‘If I… If I do decide to try and get help or get someone to help my Granddad. Do you really think that would be the right thing to do?’ She asked seriously as she lay her head back down on his chest.

‘I do, sweetheart. It pains me to see you so upset when he’s been abusive towards you or made you worried. It’s not good for either of you. He needs help or he is going to run himself into the ground, quite literally.’ Loki said as he traced a circle on her arm.

‘I know. I think I’ve known for a while. I just don’t really want to admit it. I just wish I knew where the hell he was getting the money from. That’s what is worrying me the most, if he’s getting himself into more trouble.’ She sighed.

‘Well, there’s that to. It’s not good, whether he is in some bad business to get money or perhaps someone is just giving it to him. I think the only way, and the best way, would be for him to go into a hospital or a rehab center to get some serious help. Before something bad happens.’ Loki said.

Tracey nodded.

‘Yeah. I guess so.’ She said sadly.

Loki tightened his arms around her and kissed her head.

‘What are you dressing up as for tonight?’ Tracey asked to change the subject.

‘Oh that is a surprise, my dear. You will have to wait and see.’ He winked at her, making her giggle.

‘I can’t wait. It should be a lot of fun.’ Tracey said excitedly.

The best thing about having the party at the mansion, meant that Loki could also join in and mingle too. As he would be dressed up, no one would know who he was anyway. If anyone did ask, she was just going to lie and say he was the friend she knew that owned the place.

It was going to be an awesome party, Tracey couldn’t wait.  
  


It was 5pm in the afternoon and Tracey was at her place with Marissa getting ready for the party. Marissa was dressed as a slutty witch and Tracey was dressed as a slutty cat. It was known that most of the females at the local Halloween parties dressed up rather slutty looking. The guys on the other hand, could dress however they wanted. It was the one time of the year where Tracey felt good and confident to show off her assets.

But she had forgotten about one little, or big, thing… 

A certain over-possessive, ghost of a boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki was getting antsy as he waited for Tracey to arrive. But he waited as patiently as he could at home for her, as other people had started to arrive already. 

Marissa had went up earlier to sort out the food and she had been so impressed with the set-up of the mansion. Tracey couldn’t wait to see what Loki had done with the place. He wouldn’t let her go back up after she left, as he wanted it to be a surprise for her at night time. 

Tracey and Marissa made their way up to the mansion just before 6. When they walked through the gates, there was a cold breeze that blew past them and there was the sound of ghosts and ghouls that suddenly surrounded them.

Tracey shivered, even though she knew it was Loki’s doing, it was still quite creepy. He had also set up loads of grave stones and a few dead trees with real crows perched on them dotted around the garden.

‘Holy shit. This is so freaking cool. How does he do it?’ Marissa asked excitedly as they continued up the path.

'I have no idea.’ Tracey smirked.

As they reached the front door, it swung open and, what looked like a real wolf, came growling and snarling out of the place.

Tracey and Marissa screamed out in fear and were away to turn and run, when the wolf just disappeared as it pounced towards them. 

‘Holy fucking shit balls. What the fuck!’ Marissa cried out as she held her hand over her chest.

‘Wow!’ Tracey said as she calmed down a bit more. 

'How the fuck. What on earth?’ Marissa asked.

‘That was like, so real.’ Tracey laughed. 

‘He must have some awesome projector or something.’ Marissa said as she hooked arms with Tracey and they stepped inside the mansion.

It was dark, the only light was coming from the candles that were mounted on the walls. There was cobwebs hanging all around the place and it was really creepy as they made their way through the hall towards the large kitchen/dining room.

As they turned down the last corridor, half a dozen bats came flying towards them. The two girls screamed as they fluttered around their heads and then carried on flying past them. 

Marissa just looked at Tracey in awe, and a little fear. Even Tracey was feeling uneasy with how spooky Loki had made the place. 

But when they got to the kitchen, they were both relieved as it was lighter, Halloween music was playing and there was around 10 other people there so far. They were dancing, drinking and eating.

‘This is amazing.’ Tracey said excitedly as she rushed over to get a drink with Marissa.

Loki had been watching Tracey and Marissa since they entered his home.

First, he had been stunned with how she looked. She was incredibly sexy. Her cat costume had a low cut at the front, revealing quite a bit of her breasts. It was like a jump suit and it was leather and so tight. She had her hair down and wavy, a set of cat ears, whiskers painted onto her face with a black nose. She was also wearing a black collar with a little bell on it and she had a tail flowing out behind her.

But as he watched her make her way through to the back of the house, he realized that she was flaunting herself where there would be loads of other men around. It made his blood start to boil. Especially as he saw some men looking at her already when she walked into the party area.  
But he took a deep breath and tried to hide his anger down. At least he would be able to be with her for the night and fend off any men.

'Oh my god, this food looks so good.’ Tracey said as she and Marissa started to fill up a paper plate. 

‘Not as good as you look.’ Came a deep voice right against Tracey’s ear, making her tremble. 

She turned around and her eyes widened as she took in Loki’s appearance. He was, she wanted to say dressed, but she knew that he had just changed his appearance, so he was in fact a vampire. 

His face was really white. His hair somehow appeared a lot darker than normal, if that was even possible, and he had sharp looking fangs. His eyes were a deep, blood red color that sent shivers all through her body. 

He was wearing a white shirt with a black waistcoat over the top, black trousers, also a black cape with red satin lining and finished off with leather gloves. Tracey couldn’t stop herself from staring at him, she was surprised her ovaries didn’t explode. 

‘Holy crap.’ She eventually said, making Loki chuckle and wink at her.

‘Do you like what I’ve done with the place?’ 

‘It’s amazing. I love the bats and the wolf. Marissa and I nearly shit ourselves.’ Tracey laughed. 

‘Hey, Tracey! It’s good to see you.’ Malcolm, one of their friends, said as he came over and interrupted their conversation.

'Hi, Malcolm. What are you doing here? I thought you moved away?’ Tracey asked, happy to see her friend.

‘I had to come back this weekend for Halloween. I wouldn’t miss this party for anything!’ Malcolm said as he moved closer to Tracey, but she was suddenly yanked backwards as Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

‘Who’s this, darling?’ Loki asked sweetly, but he glared at Malcolm and Tracey could tell he was pissed. Malcolm looked a little startled as he looked up at the tall vampire. 

Uh. Loki, this is my friend Malcolm. Malcolm, this is Loki…’ She paused, unsure what to say, but Loki squeezed her side tighter. ‘My boyfriend.’ Tracey finished.

Malcolm’s eyes widened and he stepped backwards.

‘Ohh, well nice to meet you.’ Malcolm said as he held his hand out, but Loki just stood there and looked down at his hand as if it had just offended him.

'I’m going to go and get another drink. Catch you later.’ Malcolm said awkwardly as he scarpered away.

'What was that about?’ Tracey snapped as she turned to Loki, who still had his arm around her.

‘He was checking you out and about to hit on you.’ Loki growled deeply.

‘Ugh. Loki, he’s a friend that’s all. I’ve known him for years.’ Tracey said.

‘I don’t care. You’re mine and everyone should know that. Just because you’re wearing something, revealing, does not mean that guys can hit on you.’ He said angrily.

'Ok, ok.’ Tracey said in defeat, not wanting to argue.

‘Giiiirl. Did I hear that correct? You two are going out?’ Marissa asked as she had overheard the conversation with Malcolm. 

'Yes, it’s true.’ Tracey nodded with a blush.

‘Why didn’t you tell me? That’s amazing. I have been telling you for months now how you totally need to get laid. And I have to say, much better than Steven.’ Marissa blurted out.

‘Marissa!’ Tracey squealed and punched her friend in the arm.

Loki just smirked cockily and looked very pleased with himself.

‘What? It’s true.’ Marissa shrugged. 

‘Oh Jesus.’ Tracey shook her head.

‘I’ll be back in a second, there are more people arriving.’ Loki said quietly to Tracey as he kissed the top of her head and gave her ass a sneaky pat as he walked away. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me you were dating him? I could have grilled him about you earlier when I was over with the food.’ Marissa hissed at Tracey.

‘I just… I don’t know. It’s still early days I guess.’ Tracey shrugged.

  
Loki watched from the corner of the room as Steven entered the mansion with two other people. Finally. Just who he had been waiting for.

Steven was walking at the back of the group and Loki put up an invisible shield to break him away from his friends, who never noticed and kept walking through to the party. 

'What the hell?’ Steven asked as he put his hands onto the invisible wall after walking into it.

‘It’s nice to finally get to meet you, Steven.’ 

Steven turned around at the sudden voice. He was a bit startled to see a man as a vampire come slowly stalking out of a dark corner.

'Uh, hi? Do I know you?’ Steven asked, a little unsure about the situation. 

‘No. But I know plenty about you.’ Loki grinned wickedly as his eyes turned pure black.

  
‘Hey, Tracey! Have you seen Steven? He was dressed as a werewolf.’ Ashley asked as she joined Tracey at the side of the kitchen. 

'Nope. I didn’t even realize he was here yet.’ Tracey shrugged. 

‘Strange. He came in with us, but he seems to have disappeared.’ Ashley said, concerned.

Tracey was about to say something when Loki appeared with a smile on his face. Tracey took a double take as he now had some blood over his lips and some smeared across his face a bit. 

‘What’s with the added makeup?’ Tracey asked. 

‘I just thought it would be a nice extra touch.’ Loki shrugged innocently. 

'Well, it looks oddly erotic.’ Tracey giggled and wrapped her arms up around his neck. 

‘Glad you think so, darling.’ Loki smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

The night was a success. Everyone enjoyed the party.

Malcolm kept his distance from Tracey, not wanting to a risk a run in with Loki again. The girls that Steven had arrived with soon forgot about him as they got drunk, like everyone else.

Whenever Tracey started to dance around to the music, Loki would swoop in on her and he made sure that everyone there knew she was his. 

‘Are you trying to turn me on?’ She whispered to him as he started dancing close behind her, grinding against her ass as he wrapped his arms around her.

‘Perhaps. Why, is it working?’ Loki purred as he kissed her neck. 

‘Mmm. Yes.’ Tracey giggled.

‘You know, you should wear this costume more often. My precious little kitten. But in the future, just for my eyes only. I’m getting fed up of having to keep the guys away from you.’ Loki growled and dragged his fangs teasingly across her neck. 

‘It’s not that bad.’ Tracey said as she turned around in his arms and draped her arms up around his neck as they danced together.

'You think? Those breasts of yours, should be for my eyes only.’ Loki said as he looked down at said breasts.

'They’re hardly out in the open.’ Tracey argued.

‘Your breasts are nearly spilling out of that suit.’ Loki accused.

‘Loki, for fuck sake. This is the one night of the year where we can dress as slutty as we want. Look around, there’s plenty worse than me.’ Tracey snarled and tried to move away from him, but he tightened his arms around her, holding her to him.

‘They aren’t mine though. You are. Of course what you wear concerns me.’ He growled lowly, trying not to attract any attention.

Tracey couldn’t deny the slight arousal she felt in her body from what he said. But she pushed that feeling down.

‘Let me go, Loki.’ Tracey said firmly as she tried to move again.

Loki released her and glared after her as she stormed across the room to the kitchen, where she downed another drink. But Loki very soon stalked after her.

'You’d do best to remember who I am.’ He snapped, his face inches from hers.

‘Oh yeah, you’re the ghostly Prince Loki. Who everyone should bow down to and do as you say all the time.’ Tracey said sarcastically as she moved away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

‘Do not speak to me like that, Tracey. You are really trying my patience.’ He snarled.

'Loki, let me go. You’re hurting me.’ She said as she tried to struggle to get her wrist free.

'Is everything ok?’ Marissa asked as she came over, noticing them arguing.

'Yes, everything is fine.’ Loki said sweetly as he instantly released Tracey’s wrist. 

Tracey shot him a glare over her shoulder and then went back to dance. Marissa looked at Loki, uncertainty written all over her face.

'Tracey is my best friend, you better be treating her right. If I find out you’re not, you’ll have me to answer to.’ Marissa said seriously as she glared at Loki.

Loki cocked an eyebrow up and smirked as she walked away. He watched as Marissa went over to Tracey and took her to the side of the room to talk. He could tell she was asking about their relationship and asking if he was treating her right. 

'Now there’s her to deal with.’ Loki muttered to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

When the party ended, Marissa wanted Tracey to go with her. But Loki had swooped in and had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. ** _  
_**

‘I have a surprise for you, darling.’ Loki whispered into her ear.

Tracey knew by the grip around her that he wasn’t going to be letting her leave tonight. So to save any arguments on making a scene, she smiled up at him and nodded.

‘I’m staying with Loki tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow at work, yeah?’ Tracey said to Marissa.

‘Are you sure?’ Marissa asked Tracey.

‘Yep. I’m sure.’ Tracey nodded.

Marissa glared at Loki once more, then she walked away with some of their other friends. As soon as the door was shut, Tracey was pinned up against it and trapped by Loki as he put his forearms at either side of her head.

‘What did you tell her?’ He hissed.

‘Nothing. I didn’t tell her anything.’ Tracey squeaked.

‘TELL ME!’ Loki roared and slammed his fist against the door, right by her face.

‘Loki!’ Tracey gasped out in surprise and slight fear.

‘You must have told her something. She hates me, I know by the look.’

‘She just asked if you were treating me ok. I said you were. I said you weren’t happy with what I was wearing and that’s it! I promise you.’ Tracey said honestly, her voice trembling.

Loki moved his arm down from the door and he cupped her chin in his leathery hand. He held her chin firmly as he looked deep into her eyes.

‘Get upstairs and take everything off.’ He said firmly as he dropped his hold on her and stepped back.

‘What? Loki… I, what’s going on?’ She stuttered out.

‘NOW. Tracey. Do not defy me anymore, you have already upset me by wearing this on front of other men. Now do as you’re told and get upstairs.’ He snarled.

Tracey felt her stomach drop. She wasn’t sure if it was in fear or disappointment. As his voice sounded angry, yet also upset at the same time. She never would have worn what she did if she knew he would have reacted that badly.

She made her way upstairs and she went into Loki’s bedroom. Her stomach was filled with nerves as she took off her clothes and cat ears. She sat down on the edge of the bed and her heart started racing when Loki appeared.

She still couldn’t deny how incredibly sexy he looked as a vampire. But the look in his eyes sent shivers through her. Not necessarily the good kind.

‘Bend over the bed, use your hands to stay up.’ Loki demanded.

Tracey felt her stomach drop.

‘Loki... No. Please.’ She begged as she knew what he was going to do to her.

‘Do not say no to me, girl. Now do it. Or I will force you into position.’ He said dangerously.

Tracey hesitated a second too long for Loki’s liking. He lunged towards her and forced her round on the bed. As she wasn’t obeying him, he forced her down onto the bed on her stomach, grabbed her wrists and tugged them behind her back. He held her there with one hand around her wrists with ease.

‘Loki, please don’t do this. Please. I’m sorry. I will never wear anything so revealing again on front of others. I’m sorry. I didn’t think.’ Tracey begged as she started to cry.

‘Dam right you won’t. You are _mine_ and only I am to see your body. I think you knew exactly what you were doing, getting all the guys to eye you up and flirt with you. You’re nothing more than a little whore that enjoys making me jealous.’ Loki snarled angrily as he brought his hand down hard on her ass, making her cry out from the pain. The leather of his glove made it feel even worse.

Loki was relentless as he spanked her. She kept begging with him to stop as she tried to wriggle out from his grasp. But Loki was too strong and held her in place as his other hand never tired of turning her ass a nice shade of red.

Her ass was on fire and it felt red raw by the time he was finished with her. She was a bubbling mess and couldn’t stop crying as Loki released her wrists. He reached down and flipped her over onto her back. Then, dragging her up the bed, he forced her down again.

‘Please. Stop.’ She cried.

She was feeling hurt and scared. She didn’t want him to take her while he was angry and she was so upset.

‘ _You’re mine_ , Tracey. I take what belongs to me.’ Loki growled as he pulled off his gloves and tossed them to the side.

He grabbed her flailing wrists and pinned them up above her head. He kept them there in one hand as he used the other to reach down and slide through her folds. He found her slightly wet and he let out a growl of approval as his lips attacked her neck.

‘You are wet for me, darling. You want this, do not lie to me.’ He said against her neck as he roughly thrust two fingers inside of her tightness.

‘Noooo!’ Tracey yelped out.

But Loki dragged his fangs across her neck and curled his fingers inside her in just the right way, making her toes curl from the pleasure.

‘Yes.’ Loki said as he rubbed across her g spot. ‘You will cum for me, little one. You always do and you always will.’ He growled.

‘No.’ Tracey said weakly as she thrashed her head back and fore, trying her best to stop her body from enjoying the torment.

But when his thumb pressed down on her clit, that was her undoing. She whimpered in defeat as her body bucked under him and trembled. She let out a cry of pleasure as Loki bit down on her neck with his fangs, breaking her skin and causing her to cry out again from the pain.

Loki chuckled and licked across her neck, licking the blood off her skin as he removed his fingers from her warmth.

‘See, you will always belong to me, darling. Now, what do you promise to never do again?’ He growled.

Tracey didn’t respond, she kept quiet. Not wanting to give in any more to him than she already had done.

‘Tracey. Do not keep me waiting, girl.’ Loki snarled and bit down on her neck again, making sure his fangs sank deeper this time.

‘FUCKING HELL! LOKI! STOP!’ She screeched out in agony.

She tried to move her hands to push him away, but he wouldn’t let her. He kept his fangs inside her skin as he sucked on some of her blood. Tracey felt a little light headed but Loki stopped sucking her blood before she passed out.

‘Tell me. NOW.’ Loki demanded as he lapped at her neck.

‘No! Get off of me.’ She cried and tried wriggling again.

Loki sighed, tsked at her and shook his head as he leaned up a little to look at her. She focused her eyes on him and could see some blood dripping from his fangs. 

‘You will learn, little girl.’ He said as he pulled his cock free and forced it into her.

‘Stop. Please.’ Tracey begged, though it was half hearted as her body was welcoming him in more than ever.

She was so turned on by the way he was acting and from the pain, yet she didn’t want to admit it or give in. Mentally anyway. But her body was a big giveaway and Loki chuckled darkly as he knew just how much her body was enjoying it.

He fucked her hard into the bed. His hips moved at a relentless pace as his balls slapped against her with every thrust.

Tracey felt violated. She was confused as she wanted him more than ever, yet at the same time she really wanted him to stop. He had hurt her and the pain in her neck was still very much there. 

But at the same time, she did not want him to stop...

Loki’s nose scrunched up as his cock started to pulse. He held himself deep as he came inside of her. Tracey whimpered, half from the pleasure and half from trying not to give in. But he kept coming and coming, filling her up so much that she struggled to not enjoy the pleasure.

He kept balls deep inside of her warmth as he leaned down to nibble on her earlobe.

‘You love my big hard cock inside you, don’t you? I can feel your cunt clenching around me, milking me for everything I’ve got.’ He whispered huskily to her.

Tracey just responded with a whimper.

After keeping still inside of her for a few moments, he started to move his hips again. He rutted against her, moving fast but staying deep as he fucked her hard again. The sounds of sloppy wetness filled the room as his sperm mixed with her arousal. She had never felt so full and wet before.

‘You need to stop kidding yourself, love. The sooner you accept your place with me, the better. You belong to me now. If you do as you’re told, it will be much easier on you. I don’t like hurting you, but it’s necessary if I need to get you to listen to me.’ Loki thrust roughly into her again, hitting just the right spot and forcing Tracey over the edge into another mind blowing orgasm.

The way her body tightened around Loki’s cock made him cum again. Tracey’s body writhed under him as she whimpered and her mind shut down. Rope after rope of Loki’s cum shot into her. There was so much there that it oozed out down Loki’s cock and onto the bed beneath them.

‘You will always give in to me, my darling. We are so compatible for one another. You just need to trust me more. I only ever want what is best for you. Men are bad news, I know what they do to woman if given the chance. You need to be treated like the princess that you are. I only want to keep you safe.’ Loki said softly as he released her wrists and cradled her head against him as he rolled them both to their sides.

Tracey couldn’t speak. She was confused, sore, used, yet incredibly satisfied sexually. She found herself clinging to his chest and burying her face into his neck. Tears spilled from her eyes but she wasn’t entirely sure why. She was confused.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s ok, darling. I’ve got you. I always will. I will always protect you and do what’s best for you… I love you, Tracey.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.

Tracey froze up, she looked up at him, eyes wide.

‘Wh… You what?’ She gasped.

‘I love you, Tracey. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. My love for you grows every single day.’ He said sweetly as he picked up her small hand and kissed it repeatedly while gazing into her eyes.

‘I… I love you too, Loki.’ She squeaked out quietly.

Her heart felt torn. While she did feel like she loved him… She also felt a little, scared? Or unsure. She was more than confused now. But she did know one thing, she was in the arms of a man, well ghost, that loved her and she knew he would take care of her.

So she snuggled into his arms and reveled in the feeling of his cock still wedged deep inside of her as she fell soundly asleep in his strong arms.


	17. Chapter 17

When Tracey woke up, she was a little disorientated but she soon remembered about last night and how Loki had been with her. How he had scared her, yet also still managed to get her to cave.

She was torn with how he said about his love for her. She did love him, she thought, but there was something niggling at her. She wanted to speak to him about what happened last night. And tell him how much he had hurt her. Her ass was still sore and so was her neck.

It was unacceptable how he had treated her. So she decided that when he woke up they would talk things through and she would tell him not to hurt her again like that, ever.

But as she was about to move, she suddenly realized and felt, that Loki’s cock was still firmly inside of her.

She let out a squeak as he wrapped his arms around her and slowly started to move his hips.

‘Mmm, morning, little one.’ He whispered as he held her close and leaned over to kiss her lips.

‘Morning, Loki… I… Um, can we talk?’ Tracey gasped out as she tried to ignore the way his cock felt so good inside her.

‘Later. Right now, I want you.’ Loki mumbled over her lips as he kissed her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth and teasing her softly.

The kiss took her breath away and she wrapped her arms around Loki’s back. His own large hands spread across her back as he rolled them over so she was down on her back and he started to slowly move his hips against her.

Tracey let her head fall back and eyes shut as she moaned. But it was covered up as Loki kissed her again. His movements were so gentle and so slow, that Tracey felt herself losing her mind already.

‘My darling, girl. I love you so much.’ Loki whispered across her lips as his cock massaged her soft inner walls, making her wetter and wetter every second.

Loki moaned against her lips as he felt her body tighten around his cock, squeezing against him as a fresh rush of arousal coated him. He moved his hands down to squeeze and caress her breasts as he gave her another sloppy, opened mouth kiss.

Tracey wasn’t sure why he was being so sweet and loving, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. All thoughts about the previous night and how she wanted to talk about it with him, went straight out of the door.

‘Harder, please.’ Tracey whimpered when Loki pulled up from her lips.

He smirked down at her and snapped his hips harder against her. The slow teasing had been too much like teasing torture and she just wanted more. Her pleasure was built up and she wanted to orgasm so badly.

‘I do love to hear you beg.’ Loki whispered against her ear, making her tremble.

Loki rolled his hips against her as she dug her nails into his back. That spurred him on more as his thrusts became more erratic, his grunts and moaning was like music to her ears as they both came together.

‘Oh my god.’ Tracey gasped out as Loki slowly pulled out of her.

She felt so empty without his cock inside her. Her clit was still throbbing with need and she wanted more.

‘Loki.’ She whimpered as she rolled on top of him and grinded down against his cock again.

‘Oooh, what’s this, little one? Are you a little horny this morning, hmm?’ Loki grinned cockily.

‘Yes!’ Tracey moaned as she kept grinding against him and she kissed along his neck, trying to get him to take her again.

She wasn’t entirely sure what came over her. But she really wanted more.

Loki chuckled and loved the feeling of her lips against his skin. He had stayed sated inside of her all night, slowly emitting some feel good chemicals into her body. He knew in the morning once they started, she wouldn’t be able to stop for hours.

Oh the perks of being a powerful ghost, he thought with a smirk.

‘I’m hungry, let me have my snack.’ Loki growled as he reached down and grabbed Tracey, flipping her over onto the bed on her back.

He moved down and positioned himself down between her legs. He teased her for a moment by kissing and sucking on her inner thighs, then he slowly worked his way further up and Tracey squeaked out as she felt his breath against her most intimate place.

After diving in and feasting on her for a few minutes, he brought her right to the edge of orgasm and then stopped.

‘Loki! Please!’ She whined in desperation as she tried to thrust her body up towards him for more.

‘You are going to have to have some patience, darling. You have to get to work.’ Loki chuckled wickedly as Tracey cried out.

‘Fuck you!’ She hissed as she put her hand down and was about to pleasure herself, but Loki grabbed her wrist as he crawled up over her body and tsked at her.

‘Lokiiiiiii. Please.’ She whined and begged as she struggled against him, but he easily over powered her and grabbed her wrists in his hands.

‘After work, come back to me. And I will give you, what you need.’ Loki whispered, his face only an inch away from hers.

‘Such an asshole.’ Tracey cried. She was desperate for release.

She had no idea what Loki did to her, but she felt incredibly horny. She was, without a doubt, going to get herself off as soon as she could get away from Loki.

But of course, Loki was not that stupid.

He made her wrists stay in position away from her body as he got off the bed and went over to the wardrobe. He took something out and hid it behind his back as he stalked over to the bed.

‘Please, Loki. This is mean.’ Tracey whined.

‘Not mean, darling. I’d say more, teasing.’ He chuckled wickedly as he climbed onto the bed.

He revealed what he had behind his back and Tracey felt her stomach drop.

‘Nooooo. Come on, that’s just… So cruel.’

He had a chastity belt in his hands. It was made of steel but had a silicone lining on the inside for more comfort.

‘How am I supposed to take a shit? Or go pee?’ Tracey gasped out.

‘I have another belt where you can do those things. However this one, you can’t. It’s only 4 hours you’re away for, you’ll cope.’ Loki grinned.

‘Urghhh.’ Tracey said in frustration as she slammed her head down on the bed under her. She knew there was no point arguing with him. She was going to have to struggle through work with her frustration and hope that it would settle down…  
  


But it didn’t.

Work was absolute torture for her. She was constantly horny and frustrated, just wanting release. But that wasn’t even the worse thing. As two policemen came into the shop in the afternoon. Tracey felt her stomach drop. Was she caught? Did they know about her sneaking out?

‘We are looking for Marissa MacDonald and Tracey Simpson.’ One of them asked Tracey.

‘Yeah? I’m Tracey. Marissa is through the back.’ Tracey said as calmly as she could.

‘We just want to ask you a few questions about the death of Steven Halshaw.’

Tracey felt like the world had just suddenly stopped as the colour drained from her face.

‘Wh… What?’

‘I am sorry, I thought you knew. Someone found him in an alley, he had lost a lot of blood from a large wound in his neck. He was rushed to the hospital but unfortunately he didn’t make it.’  


	18. Chapter 18

Tracey nearly all but ran back to Loki’s mansion after work.

What happened with Steven had truly freaked her out, but she had completely forgotten about the entire thing for now as her urges and arousal seemed to have grown by tenfold within the last hour. There was only one thing on her mind right now and that was to get the dam belt off. 

‘LOKI!’ Tracey shouted as soon as she stepped into his mansion. 

But there was no response. 

Tracey growled in annoyance, knowing he was no doubt teasing and toying with her. So she rushed upstairs to look for him.

He wasn’t in the bedroom or the living room. She checked the dining room and the kitchen. Then she went right upstairs to the attic to check there, and that’s where she found him.

He was standing in the middle of the room, with a big smirk on his face.

'Loki, for the love of god, please get this thing off and fuck me.’ Tracey begged as she rushed over to him and clawed at his shirt. 

He chuckled and softly, but firmly, took a hold of her wrists. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

‘Patience, my dear.’ He whispered into her hair.

'Fuck patience, Loki. Just take me. Please!’ Tracey whined.

'You are just like a little bitch in heat, aren’t you?’ Loki chuckled, his hands moving around her so he could squeeze her ass playfully. 

‘Well then fuck me like a bitch in heat.’ Tracey snarled as she reached down and palmed at Loki’s cock through his jeans. 

‘Naughty little minx.’ Loki grunted as he grabbed her wrists again.

‘I have a better idea for you.’ He whispered in her ear as he dragged her to the back of the attic. 

Tracey’s eyes widened as she saw Loki had a new addition to his attic. Next to him was a Sybian machine, with a small dildo attached for internal vibrations along with the normal clit stimulator

'Would you like to take a ride?’ Loki grinned wickedly. 

‘FUCK YES!’ Tracey said as she rushed over to him, already starting to strip off her clothes.

'You’re very eager, love.’ Loki laughed as he helped relieve her of her clothes. 

She was nearly dancing on her toes as Loki unlocked the chastity belt and took it off her. He smirked as he could see how wet it was from her arousal. It turned him on to no end, but he was going to wait for his own release. 

Tracey all but jumped onto the Sybian. Loki was more than amused with how she was acting. It had worked even better than he thought it would. 

Loki eased her down onto the new machine and he moved behind her. Tracey was so wet that the dildo slipped straight into her deeply as she nestled herself down on the machine. She could feel all the little nubs as it rested firmly against her clit. 

She let out a squeak as the machine came to life under her and started vibrating on a high, intense setting. 

‘Oh goooood.’ Tracey moaned out as she grinded down against the vibrations. 

It felt so good against her throbbing clit and inside of her. After being so frustrated for most of the day, it was relief. 

Tracey didn’t need much help getting through her first and second orgasm. They were some of the best she had ever had and she was soon a writhing, moaning mess on the machine. Tingles shot down her spine as she heard Loki chuckle against her ear, his breath against the back of her ear. 

'Keep them coming, little one. You are nowhere near finished yet.’ He growled. 

He pressed his lips to her neck as he firmly held on to her hips, holding her down against the Sybian. Her body was so sensitive that she tried to wriggle free to get away from the intense stimulation, but Loki wouldn’t allow her to get away. His grip on her hips tightening, moving her body as he wanted.

He forced her through 10 orgasms in total before she passed out.

He turned the machine off and carried Tracey’s limp body downstairs to the bedroom.

He gently placed her onto the bed and pulled the blanket up over her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair softly as he gazed at her.

'Rest, my darling. You’re in safe hands.’ He said softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

 

Tracey had been out for a good hour or so. When she woke up, she woke up with a start. Loki was lying next to her and he put his arms around her to soothe her. 

‘Are you alright, darling?’

'Yeah… I just… I just suddenly remembered about Steven. He… He’s dead.’ She said, her eyes watering with sadness as she turned to look at Loki.

His face fell and he pulled Tracey into his arms. 

'Oh, darling. I’m so sorry… What happened?’ He soothed as he pulled her onto his lap.

‘I don’t know. He was found with a huge wound in his neck, bleeding badly. The police have no idea what happened.’ Tracey bubbled, she was trying to keep herself calm and not cry.

She had known Steven for a long time, he was still a friend after all. Even if things did get awkward between them.

'I’m sure they will figure it out, darling. It’s going to be ok.’ Loki soothed her.

'I can’t believe he’s gone. I mean, who would want him dead? It’s… Insane. He would never harm anyone.’ Tracey sobbed into Loki’s shirt.

'Shhh, shhh. There, there, love.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head as he held her.

‘I want you to be extra careful when you’re away from here. With what happened to Nick as well, I am concerned in case there is some sort of crazed psychopath on the loose.’ Loki said worriedly.

'I… I didn’t even think of that. Do you really think it could be the same person?’ Tracey asked with a shaky voice as fear rushed through her as she thought about it.

'Well, we don’t know for sure. But I just want you to be safe. Ok?’ Loki cupped her face in both of his hands.

'I will be.’ Tracey nodded.

‘I mean it, Tracey. I need to keep you safe. Please don’t do anything reckless until this person has been caught. I want you to be here, with me, by the time it gets dark. Please?’ Loki put on his best puppy dog eyes and Tracey gave in easily.

She knew he was right anyway. Being out in the dark, on her own, probably wouldn’t be a good idea.

'I will, I promise. You can do your ghostly, magic, stuff to watch over me when I’m at work or home.’

Her answer made Loki smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

‘Good girl.’ He mumbled across her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Because of what happened with Steven and Nick, the town was different.

Everyone suspected everyone and people weren’t as friendly as they used to be. Tracey felt uneasy whenever she walked to and from work. What made her mind at ease, was that Loki followed her all the time. As she would feel a constant coolness against her neck, which she knew was him.

Marissa was still unsure about Loki. And she made sure to mention it to Tracey, every, single, day. Much to Tracey’s dismay and Loki’s annoyance as he listened in all the time.

‘I just got a bad vibe from him at the party, Trace. He looked like he was hurting you.’ Marissa argued.

‘He wasn’t. He loves me and I love him. There’s nothing else to it.’ Tracey said firmly.

‘Are you sure? There is help out there for abusive relationships you know. You don’t have to lie to me. If he hurts you, that’s not normal.’ Marissa said sympathetically.

‘Everything is fine, Marissa. Can you please just drop it?’ Tracey shouted at her.

Marissa just sighed and went to work on the till. Tracey went into the back room and sat down. She put her head into her hands as she thought about everything.

Was Marissa right? Was Loki really abusing her, mentally and physically? She had always sworn to herself that she would never, _ever_ , get into a bad relationship. That she would never let a man hurt her. But then, Loki wasn’t a man... But he loved her. He had told her that every morning, and more, for the past week.

Loki had been watching and listening to the conversation between Tracey and Marissa. He wasn’t happy. He felt that Marissa was trying to get Tracey to turn against him. He _had_ to do something.

  
Tracey only had an hour left of work when she was called through into the office of the manager of the store. She had no idea why, but she went anyway.

‘Is everything ok?’ Tracey asked her manager as she sat down opposite her desk.

‘Not really, Tracey. I’m afraid we have some bad news. With the recent… Murders. We took the opportunity to look through all of our employees’ lockers for safety reasons. We found this, in your locker.’ The manager held up a small bag of cocaine.

Tracey’s eyes widened in shock. Her stomach dropped and she felt like she had to be dreaming. What the hell was going on?

‘I have never seen that before, ever. It’s not mine!’

‘Well it was in your locker, Tracey. Are you telling me someone else knows your locker code?’

‘Yes… No… I don’t know... But I promise you, this is not mine!’ Tracey said as she tried her best not to cry.

‘I’m sorry, Tracey. But you know we have a no drugs policy here. You are a wonderful worker, but unfortunately we are going to have to let you go.’

Tracey felt like her world just came crashing down around her. She was actually being fired from her job. Her only source of income. She couldn’t believe it.

‘You are to get your belongings and drop your key and uniform here before you go.’ The manager said firmly as she sat back in her chair.

Tracey didn’t know what to say. She had nothing to say. So she left the office and went to empty out her locker. She never even heard Marissa come into the locker room until Marissa shook her shoulder, asking what was wrong.

Tracey turned to Marissa and Marissa’s face dropped as she saw Tracey was clearly upset.

‘What happened?’ Marissa asked again.

‘I… I’ve just been sacked.’

‘What? Seriously? What the hell for?’ Marissa screeched.

‘Shh. Keep your voice down. I… There was drugs found in my locker. But I have no idea how they got there.’ Tracey whispered.

‘Drugs? Why would you have drugs?’

‘Exactly… I don’t know.’ Tracey sighed and leaned back against the lockers. She put her face into her hands.

‘What am I going to do? I won’t be able to keep the house without a job.’ Tracey whined.

‘It’ll be ok. You’ll find another job, I know you will. In the meantime, you can live with me if you need to. When is the next payment due for your rent?’

‘In a few week. I won’t have enough to pay for it now. So we will no doubt be out in two weeks or so.’ Tracey said, her voice breaking.

‘You will come and live with me. It’s sorted. Seriously, don’t worry.’ Marissa said as she hugged her friend.

‘Marissa. Can I see you in my office please?’ The manager called, not looking happy.

Tracey frowned and so did Marissa.  
  


Tracey was just about to leave the shop when Marissa came out of the office, looking upset as well.

‘Marissa?’ Tracey asked.

‘I… I’ve been fired too. There was drugs found in my locker as well.’ 

  
Tracey waited for Marissa to get sorted and they both left together. 

Much to Loki’s annoyance, they went back to Marissa’s flat.

‘I don’t know what I’m going to do now either. I won’t be able to afford my flat without a job… Shit!’ Marissa said as she started to pace in her living room.

‘I want to know why drugs was found in our lockers. It doesn’t make any sense.’ Tracey sighed.

‘Nothing makes sense in this dam town anymore. With the two deaths and now this? It’s crazy.’ Marissa sighed and sat down next to Tracey on the sofa.

‘About you moving in here…’ Marissa said quietly.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll sort something out. You just worry about yourself.’ Tracey assured her friend.

‘Are you sure? I’m sorry… If I don’t get another job this week, I might just have to move back home to my parents.’ Marissa said sadly.

‘Your parents? But that’s so far away.’ Tracey said sadly. As Marissa’s parents lived in Shetland.

‘I know. But I’ll have no other option.’ Marissa shrugged.

‘Have you got any vodka in?’ Tracey asked.

‘Yeah, I do.’ Marissa nodded and looked to Tracey, who smirked at her.

‘I’ll get the glasses.’ Marissa said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Loki wasn’t entirely happy that Tracey was away to have drinks with Marissa. But he kept quiet as he knew this would be the last time they would be together.

So he let them be.


	20. Chapter 20

When Tracey eventually made her way back to Loki’s, she was very drunk.

Which actually led to some amusement for Loki.

She stumbled through the front door, her shoes in her hands as her feet had been sore on the walk back.

‘Lokiiiiiiiii.’ She called out as she walked forwards but stumbled to the side and grabbed the wall for support.

‘You called, my dear.’ Loki grinned as he appeared down the hall.

‘Ayyyyy! My wonderful ghostly boyfriend.’ Tracey said as she used the wall for support to walk towards him.

He chuckled as she reached him and jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body like she was a monkey.

‘Someone is very drunk.’ Loki grinned as he put his arms around her to hold her to him.

‘Me? Drunk? Nevaaaar.’

‘Oh I think you are. Did you have a good night?’ Loki asked as he started to carry her upstairs.

‘Yes! We did. I got fired from my job and so did Marissa. But fuck them. We don’t need them. We will find something else. So. It. Is. All. Good. Indeedy.’ Tracey tapped Loki on the nose with her finger between each word, making him laugh.

‘I am sure you will, darling.’ Loki grinned as they reached his bedroom.

He placed her down onto the bed, but before he had a chance to do anything else she slid off the bed and wrapped herself around one of his legs.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked, amused, as he looked down at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

‘I like your legs.’ Tracey giggled as she grinned up at him.

Loki laughed and reached down to grab her again. He placed her back onto the bed and held her upper arms.

‘Stay there, little one. Ok?’ He said firmly.

‘Okayyyyyy.’ Tracey said as she rolled her eyes.

Loki shook his head with a smile as he went to go get some water for her. But by the time he got back to his room, she was completely naked and on the middle of the bed with her ass up in the air on display for him. She looked over her shoulder and wiggled her bum at him when she saw him enter the room.

‘Well isn’t this a delightful sight.’ Loki purred as he crossed the room in a few short strides. ‘But I must ask again, what are you doing?’

‘Offering myself to you… Isn’t this what animals do when they want to please their Alpha?’ Tracey asked with a smirk as she kept swaying, a bit more than she meant to from the alcohol. 

‘Are you sure you want to play this game, darling?’ Loki asked, his voice darkening.

‘Take me!’ Tracey whined as she put her head down onto the bed.

‘Very well then. This little bitch in heat will get what she deserves.’ Loki growled as he pounced on top of her.

Tracey gasped out in surprise as she felt Loki against her back. He was suddenly naked, but that wasn’t what surprised her the most, it was the fact she could feel fur against her back too. She looked round over her shoulder and her eyes widened from the sight.

Loki was naked, but his chest had some dark black fur spread across it, his eyes were a dark black color, teeth sharp like a wolf. His ears were also not where they should be and were instead on top of his head, like actual black wolf ears sticking out of his long black hair. His nose was more pronounced like a snout with a soft and wet black nose. Gazing down to his hands, instead of nails he had claws. There was some sparse black fur surrounding his knuckles too.

He had turned himself into a type of werewolf.

She couldn’t see any more of his body as her head was forced back around and down to the mattress by one of Loki’s hands, or better called, paws.

Tracey cried out as Loki dug his claws into her hips. She felt him run his wolf-like tongue up her back and across her neck, making her whimper with desire.

But it was when she felt the tip of his cock brush across her wetness, she nearly lost all control as she just wanted him to fuck her. So she reached round with one of her hands and grabbed his cock, making him hiss from the touch. But as she felt further down his cock, she could feel it swell a bit near the base. Then further down she could feel a lot of fur surrounding his balls and base of his cock.

For some reason, that turned her on even more. She wasn’t sure whether she should be repulsed or not from the situation.

Loki grabbed her wrist and forced it back round on front of her. Then without any warning he thrust his hard cock into her tight warmth. Her body accepted him with ease as she cried out in pleasure.

‘Oh my god. Loki!’ She cried out, she sure he was larger than normal.

‘Mmm. You feel so good, little one.’ He growled deep against her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe with his sharp teeth.

Loki kept a grip of her hips as he started to fuck her, hard. She couldn’t do anything but take it as his cock thrust into her body. Her hands were firmly planted on the bed beneath her to keep herself from falling face first down.

Loki started grunting above her with each thrust. She could feel him getting deeper and rougher. Then there was suddenly a pressure against her as he tried to drive his knot into her. But her body was too tight.

He moved down and pressed his furry chest firmly against her back. He wrapped his arms around her and used one of his hands to slide down between her legs and tease at her clit with one of his claws, but he was careful not to hurt her.

The other hand wrapped around her throat as he bit down on her shoulder. He squeezed slightly, just to show her he was fully in charge, though she knew that anyway.

‘You _will_ take my knot, little one. You wanted to be fucked like an animal, so that’s what you’re going to get.’ Loki snarled as he bit down harder on her shoulder and rutted hard into her.

A mixture of his words and actions on her clit and neck, caused her to cum and open herself more to him. So his knot was able to slide into her.

Loki panted against her ear as he buried himself deep inside her body. His knot started to swell inside of her, making her feel fuller than ever before.

As if she thought that wasn’t enough pleasure, when Loki started to move his hips she came again. Loki chuckled against her skin as his thrusts started to falter. He was close, and the way her body was so tight around him wasn’t helping.

‘My little bitch.’ Loki growled as he rutted inside of her as deep as he possibly could, before exploding inside her.

Tracey’s mouth fell open but no sound came out as she felt his hot seed rush into her. The size of his knot still lodged fully in her body stopped any of his seed from escaping as she came again for the last time.

She had definitely sobered up now.

Loki panted and grunted against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them onto their sides. Tracey squeaked a little from the movement as it made his cock tug against her, the knot not allowing him to leave her body as it was still very much there.

‘Holy shit.’ Tracey gasped as her body trembled.

‘Holy shit indeed.’ Loki purred and stroked her hair, his other arm still clamped tightly around her, holding her to his body.

  
It was around half an hour before Loki’s knot went down enough for them both to unlock from one another. Tracey felt really empty as she felt his seed drip out of her.

She rolled over and was able to look at Loki properly. She couldn’t believe how much like a werewolf he looked. She ran her hand over his fur on his chest and blushed.

‘Wow.’ She said quietly as she then looked at his ears and giggled.

‘Do you like them?’ Loki grinned as he made them move.

‘So cute.’ Tracey giggled as she reached up to stroke them.

‘Glad you approve.’ Loki chuckled.


	21. Chapter 21

Tracey woke up with the worst hangover she’d had in a long time. Loki felt sorry for her and brought her breakfast in bed as well as plenty of water.

He held her in his arms as she drank all the water, starting to feel better near instantly.

‘Ugh. I’m never drinking again.’ Tracey groaned as she hid her face into Loki’s chest.

‘Hmm, where have I heard that before?’ Loki chuckled and lightly tickled her neck with his fingers, making her giggle.

'Ok, ok… Maybe just for a few days at least.’

'You were a funny drunk last night. Not to mention also very horny too.’ Loki grinned.

'Oh god... Oh my god. You were a werewolf!’ Tracey gasped as she suddenly remembered the previous night’s adventures.

'And you loved every second of it.’ Loki chuckled.

'It was… Weird and so so wrong. But… So good.’ She blushed.

Loki trailed his fingers over her red cheeks and chuckled. He kissed her forehead and then pulled her in close to him again as they lay down.

'If you enjoyed it, then there’s nothing wrong with it.’ Loki said and Tracey agreed. 

‘I was fired from my job yesterday. So was Marissa. There was drugs found in our lockers. But we have no idea how they got there. It must be a mistake, but we weren’t given a chance to defend ourselves. I don’t know what i’m going to do now. I can’t afford not to be working.’ Tracey said to Loki as she tried to hold herself together. 

‘It will be ok, darling. I’m sure something will come along.’ Loki assured her as he kissed the top of her head. 

‘It’s not exactly a big town though. There’s hardly much job opportunities here. And the chance of word spreading around about why we were fired is quite likely. Everyone in this town is a gossip.’ 

‘What happened to your attitude from last night, what was it you said again? Oh yes, fuck them we will find something else. Is what you told me.’ Loki said as he held her chin upwards.

Tracey sighed and punched at his chest playfully. 

‘You know as well as I do that I was really drunk last night and clearly not thinking properly. I did allow a werewolf to fuck me after all.’ Tracey grumbled.

‘Correction, you tempted a werewolf to fuck you.’ Loki corrected her with a smirk and Tracey just rolled her eyes at him.

‘If I don’t get another job, like straight away, then Granddad and I are going to lose the house. Then I don’t know what we will do.’ 

‘You will move in here, with me.’ Loki said firmly as he sat up and cupped her face in his large hands.

‘What? Really? I… I don’t know.’ Tracey stuttered.

‘Yes. I am sure. You’re my girl and I will not just watch you end up on the street, silly. This is your home as well now. You don’t have to worry.’ Loki smiled and kissed her.

‘But what about my Granddad? He can’t live here as well… Can he?’ 

Loki didn’t say anything for a second, as he was thinking. But then he responded.

‘No, he can’t. He will ask too many questions about me and honestly, I’d rather not have him in my home. He is abusive to you, darling. You really need to contact a care home or some sort of rehab center. He needs it.’ Loki spoke softly, in hope of getting through to her.

But no matter how many conversations the pair had had about Tracey’s Granddad she still refused to get him help. He was all she had left as family and she couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. 

'But I don’t know if I could live without my Granddad. What if he goes into some home and something happens to him? I wouldn’t be there for him.’ Tracey said with shaky breath.

'Tracey, I can’t lose you. You mean the world to me and if you stick with your Granddad you are going to end up homeless or god knows where. I need you, Tracey. Please. Consider getting help for your Granddad. I beg you. He is more of a danger to himself and others while he is going around, drunk.’ Loki said pleadingly as he held her hands in his.

Tracey looked into his eyes and could see he looked genuinely scared of losing her. He looked like a young lost boy in that moment.

'I… I’ll think about it.’ Tracey sighed as she hugged into his chest, hiding her face against him.

'Thank you, my darling. I only want what’s best for you. I will help you every single step of the way, I promise. Everything I do is for you.’ Loki said in an assuring manner as he kissed the top of her head.

They spent most of the morning in bed together. Tracey avoided more conversation about her Granddad, distracting Loki with sex instead. Which Loki didn’t complain about.

He did complain, however, when she went to go home for a while. She wanted to print off her CV and have a browse online for some jobs. She had promised Loki that she would be back in an hour or so, so he decided to leave her to it.

But that wasn’t the case.

It was starting to get dark and she wasn’t back, Loki started to get worried. So he decided to go and look for her. Because he was so connected to Tracey, it was easy for him to tune into her and find where she was.

He wasn’t overly pleased to find that she was in the local butchers having an interview for a job. It wasn’t something she wanted to do, working there, but she needed money so was happy to take anything in the meantime.

Loki didn’t alert Tracey to the fact that he was there. As he had told her he was just going to wait at home for her return.

Tracey was in the middle of the interview when the power cut out, confusing both her and the owner of the butchers. He went briefly away to try and sort out the power. But it wasn’t long before it came back on.

‘Sorry about that, Tracey. Now let me just have a look at the review your previous employer gave you.’ He said as he turned to his computer and opened up the email.

Even though drugs were found in her locker, her previous employer said she wouldn’t mention it in her review for her. Which Tracey was really grateful for. But she was a bit confused when the man’s face turned serious and he glanced to Tracey with uncertainty, then back to the screen on front of him.

‘Right, that’s all I need for now. I will be in touch.’ He gave her a half hearted smile and shook her hand.

‘Oh. Ok. Thank you for your time.’ Tracey smiled as she got up to leave.

But she felt a sinking feeling inside her, as she knew it wasn’t good news. She couldn’t help but wonder what he read on the review that made him turn so cold all of a sudden. Unless her previous employer decided to change her mind and tell the truth about why she left her job.

Tracey sighed as she stepped outside the butchers into the cold night. It was nearly dark now and she shivered as she wrapped her jacket around her more.

She started to make her way back to Loki’s. She kept looking over her shoulder, uncertainty filled her mind as she kept thinking about Steven and Nick. The murderer could still be out there after all, she thought.

A chill ran down her spine so she quickened her pace to Loki’s mansion. It didn’t take her too long to get there. When she got inside she found Loki there, pacing back and fore on front of her.

He lunged towards her and grabbed her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, albeit a bit confused at his actions.

‘Loki?’ She asked as she looked up at him.

‘I was so worried. It’s dark and you were still out there. I told you to make sure you were back here before dark. Anything could have happened to you.’ Loki said firmly as he held her upper arms in his hands, his eyes watering with worry.

‘I… I’m sorry. I just lost track of time a bit. I didn’t mean to worry you.’ Tracey said, shocked with how he was acting.

She felt warmed with how worried he had been over her. But that also made her feel a little bad, as she had originally said to him that she would be back long before dark.

‘Don’t do it again, Tracey. I don’t know what I would do without you. You are my whole world.’ Loki said softly as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Then she reached up and covered his hand with her own.

‘I’m sorry, I won’t do it again... I love you.’ She smiled and opened her eyes to look up at her ghost boyfriend.

‘I love you too, darling. How did the job hunting go? Did you find anything worth applying for?’ Loki asked as he reached down and took her hand.

He led her through to the living room as they spoke.

‘Not really. There was a job going at the butchers, I managed to get an interview straight away as I called them up. It went well, until he looked at the review my last boss gave me. I don’t know what she wrote, but it couldn’t have been good. He said he would just call me, but I doubt he actually will. So I will just have to keep looking.’ Tracey sighed.

‘You don’t _have_ to work, you know.’ Loki suggested as he pulled her down onto his lap when they got to the sofa.

‘What do you mean? Of course I do!’

‘You can live with me, you know this. I can easily provide for you.’ Loki said as he slid his hand underneath her top and he slowly trailed his fingers lightly all across her back, making her tremble.

‘I know you can. But my Granddad. _You_ know this.’ Tracey said as she rested her head into the crook of his neck.

‘And _we_ discussed this. He needs more serious help. We both know that you know deep down it’s the right thing to do.’ Loki mumbled into her hair.

‘I know… But I can’t not work for the rest of my life. I will go crazy, I need to find something.’

‘I will keep you plenty busy here. Think about it, you can have a life of luxury. Swimming every day in the pool, go for walks, draw, paint, read, write, anything you want. And of course all the sex you could ever desire.’ Loki growled.

‘It does sound appealing, but I can’t just do that all the time.’ Tracey squeaked as Loki’s hand slid down into her jeans and he cupped her bum with his large hand.

‘You could if you really wanted to.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Anyway, back to the point at hand. What are you going to do with your Granddad? If you don’t make a decision now and stick to it, you will just continue to be stuck in a rut, darling.’ Loki said as he squeezed her ass for a bit, then removed his hand from her jeans. Which Tracey was secretly disappointed at.

‘I… I don’t know. I will wait and see if I can get another job first. I can’t just, abandon him.’ Tracey sighed.

Loki gritted his teeth but kept his cool. He just so desperately wanted Tracey to move in with him. So he could have her, all to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days had passed and Tracey still had no luck with getting a new job. The rumours about her and Marissa’s drug use had spread throughout the town, causing them both to get dirty glares wherever they went from the older people of the town.

They even had some people around their own age, or younger, coming to ask them if they had any to spare. It was driving the two girls insane, as they had no idea where the drugs came from and how they got into their lockers at work.

Tracey’s Granddad had found out about it, but he didn’t care. He just continued to drink. Tracey still didn’t know where or how he was getting the money. But that all came to blows one afternoon when Tracey arrived home to find him just heading out, half-drunk already.

‘Where are you getting the money from?’ She asked him for the millionth time.

‘None of your dam business. Just concentrate on getting yourself your next hit.’ He hissed at his granddaughter.

‘For crying out loud, Granddad. I am not a drug addict! I am the one that keeps this roof over our heads. If I don’t find anything for work in the next two days, we will have nowhere to go. Then what will you do?’ Tracey hissed at him.

‘Bullshit. You will pay the rent, you always do. If you don’t, you’ll be in serious trouble.’

‘Oh yeah, from who? If I was just to leave right now, you would have nothing or nobody left to help you. It would be YOU that got into trouble. Not me.’ Tracey shouted back at him, she was so angry with how he was acting.

That enraged her granddad. He turned around to face her and he threw the empty bottle he had in his hands at her, the bottle hit off her head, knocking her out as it smashed against her forehead.

  
Tracey woke up and was a bit startled as she realised she was lying in her own bed. She blinked a few times and then attempted to sit up, but a firm hand on her chest held her down. She winced as there was a searing pain through her forehead.

She went to reach up to touch it, but again a hand stopped her... A gloved hand.

_Keep still, my love. You were injured and it will be sore for a while, you need to rest._

‘What… What happened?’ She mumbled.

 _Your Granddad threw a bottle at you, then he just left. Luckily I was there with you, watching over you. You’re going to be ok, it looks a lot worse than it is._ Loki said soothingly in her mind.

Loki had managed to carry her upstairs by using the gloves and tended to her forehead. It was a large cut but wouldn’t need stitches or glued. He had placed a bandage over it after cleaning it up. 

He was absolutely fuming with what her Granddad did to her, especially just leaving her like he did. If Loki hadn’t been there, he dreaded to think what would have happened to her.

‘Where’s Granddad?’ Tracey squeaked.

Loki sighed and took a minute before responding. Though his answer didn’t entirely surprise Tracey in the slightest.

 _He’s at the pub, getting wasted. Again._ Loki growled, though he tried to keep his anger under control.

‘Charming.’ Tracey muttered as she let out a groan. Her forehead was really stinging.

_I’ll look after you, darling. As soon as you are fit enough, you will come up to mine so I can tend to you properly. In the meantime, just stay there and rest. Ok?_

‘Ok… Thank you, Loki.’

 _Always, my love._ Loki said fondly as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, she could feel a light coolness against her skin where he kissed her.

  
When Tracey was well enough to move around, she packed a small bag and made her way up to Loki’s. When she entered, Loki rushed straight to her and hugged her gently. Then he carefully took off her bandage and took a look at her injury.

‘The bleeding has stopped. It’s starting to bruise a bit now… Just wait till I get my hands on him.’ He snarled as he carefully put the bandage on again and held her close to his chest.

‘I’m fine, Loki. Really. Well, thanks to you anyway.’ Tracey sighed.

‘What’s with the bag?’ Loki asked, hiding the hope in his voice.

‘I decided that you were right… I need to move on from him. He treats me like this even after everything I have done for him. So, this is the start of my things for moving in… If that’s still ok?’ Tracey said as she looked up at him.

A large smile spread across Loki’s face. He looked like he was going to cry with happiness as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around excitedly. He was ecstatic that she had finally seen sense and was going to move in with him.

‘That’s wonderful news, darling. You won’t regret it. We are going to have so much fun.’ He said the last part darkly and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, making her laugh.

‘I sure hope so.’ She smiled. ‘I just have to decide whether to phone to get help for Granddad or just leave him to it himself... What should I do?’ She asked him.

She really didn’t know what to do or what would be best. Loki, on the other hand, loved how she was finally looking to him for guidance and on what to do.

‘Come on, let’s go upstairs and get your things sorted out, then we can discuss what the best thing to do is.’ Loki put his hand onto her lower back and guided her up the stairs.

He couldn’t stop smiling, at all. He was so happy. For so long he had wanted companionship, someone to love and hold all the time. Then he met Tracey and knew she was the one, he had to have her. And now, she was very nearly all his.

Tracey placed her bag down on the chair that was in his bedroom. She sat down on the bed and put her head into her hands.

‘I can’t do it.’ She started to sob.

Loki rushed over to her and sat by her. He took her into his arms and cradled the back of her head gently as he soothed her.

‘Shh, shh. It’s alright, darling. I’m here for you and I will help you through this. It’s all going to be ok, I promise.’ Loki said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Tracey took a few minutes to get all her tears and emotions out. She wiped her eyes and looked at Loki.

‘Will… Will you phone for me? I don’t think I can do it…’ She stuttered.

‘Of course, love. Who would you like me to phone?’

‘The local rehab center… At least there he will get help, but I can visit him every day.’ Tracey sniffed.

Loki wasn’t overly pleased with her choice. He had wanted her to get him sent away to the large facility in London. It was known to be stricter and didn’t allow visitors. He didn’t like the thought of her going to see him every single day in the city. Then again, he didn’t like the thought of him getting away with what he did to her either. Mentally and physically over the years.

‘Ok, I will phone them for you first thing in the morning. How does that sound?’ Loki asked as he put on a smile.

‘Thank you, Loki. I really don’t know what I would do without you.’


	23. Chapter 23

As promised, Loki called the following morning to see about getting her Granddad into the local rehab center.

Turned out they had a space becoming available in two weeks’ time. So they just had to wait until then. But Tracey would have to go down and sign some paperwork and look around the place. So that was planned for a weeks’ time.

She felt torn about the entire situation. While she knew her Granddad really needed help as his addiction to alcohol was getting completely out of hand, she also felt bad. Like she was sending him away.

But Loki kept assuring her it was the right thing to do.

‘I have a surprise for you tonight. Meet me in the kitchen at 5pm, sharp. Until then, do not go near it. Ok?’ Loki said with a smirk as he held her upper arms.

‘You shouldn’t have told me because now I want to know what you’re up to and go there!’ Tracey said as she crossed her arms over.

Loki laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

‘Trust me, you don’t want to ruin the surprise.’ Loki grinned.

‘What is it?’ Tracey asked in a whiney voice.

‘If I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise. So you will just have to wait and see, my darling.’ Loki said as he tapped her nose playfully.

Tracey crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

‘What if I don’t do as you say and go look?’ Tracey smirked.

Loki’s eyebrow cocked up, as if daring her to defy him. He didn’t get a chance to say anything as Tracey then bolted towards the door, away to head downstairs. But Loki was too quick and he was able to grab her in time.

‘Ah, ah, ah. You will have to be smarter and quicker than that to beat me.’ Loki purred against her ear as he trapped her to his body.

Tracey just grumbled in response to him as he dragged her over to the bed, chuckling.

‘This is what I will do if you disobey me.’ Loki warned as he put her down onto the bed and climbed over her.

He ripped her clothes off from her body as her arms were forced upwards and she was restrained to the bed by invisible hands. Loki had a mischievous look in his eyes as he straddled over her lower body. She instantly regretted teasing him as he started to tickle her sides.

‘Noooooooooooooo!’ She screamed out as his tantalizing fingers tickled across her soft skin.

He took his time tickling over her sides and tummy. He loved the way her body jerked around under him, how her laughter was forced from her and the way her muscles contracted from his touch.

He dragged the tips of his fingers up the sides of her breasts and to her underarms. She went ballistic with screaming, laughing and thrashing. Loki was glad he had restrained her down or he knew she might have hurt him, or herself.

‘Tickle, tickle.’ Loki cooed, grinning down at her as he continued to attack her underarms.

‘Mercy! Have mercy! PLEASE!’ She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughter.

‘Hmm. I guess I could show a little mercy, for now.’ Loki growled as he stopped, but he kept the invisible hands tightly on her wrists, keeping her in place beneath her.

‘Meanie.’ Tracey whimpered once she got her breathing under control.

Loki grinned wickedly down at her. ‘Now, are you going to stay away from the kitchen?’ He asked.

‘Yes.’ Tracey said and nodded quickly.

‘Good girl. Because if you don’t, I will keep you restrained and tickle you for hours. That’s not a threat, it’s a promise.’ Loki leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, at the same time he poked her sides playfully, making her squeal.

‘Ok, ok!’ She said as she tried to wriggle away, knowing he was being very much truthful.

  
Tracey had managed to avoid going to the kitchen for the day, until it was nearly 5pm. Loki had laid out a dress that he wanted her to wear before going down. He had disappeared about 4, to get things ‘prepared’ he said.

Tracey had no idea what he was up to. Until she walked into the kitchen and her mouth fell open in surprise.

Loki was stood by the table in his all black suit and leather gloves, which Tracey always drooled over. He had cooked dinner and it smelled amazing. But he had also decorated the entire kitchen and dining area as a Beauty and The Beast theme.

‘I know how much you love the film and are looking forward to the new one. So I thought I would do something special for you.’ Loki said cockily as he took large strides over to her.

He used his finger to hook under her chin, closing her mouth as she was in shock with how the place looked.

‘Wow.’ Tracey managed to say eventually when he led her over to the table.

Loki pressed play on the music player and the songs from the film filled the room, making Tracey laugh.

‘Why did you do all this?’ She asked as he pulled her chair out for her.

‘Because I can. And I wanted to. You’re my girl and I want to treat you to something nice.’ Loki smiled as he smoothed a finger across her cheek, making her blush and smile.

Her heart soared with happiness. He had did all of this just because he wanted to make her happy. She felt so lucky to be with him.

‘Thank you. This is all so amazing.’ Tracey grinned when Loki sat down at the table with her.

After eating the best meal ever, in Tracey’s words, some of her favorite songs came on and so Loki swooped her up to her feet to dance.

After having some fun and dancing all around the kitchen and dining room, things got a lot more heated up. Loki closed in on her and was grinding against her from behind. She could feel his excitement very clearly though their clothes.

When she reached back and down to palm at his cock through his trousers, he let out a deep growl and all of his will and resistance snapped.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the nearest wall. She was pressed up against it as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Loki grunted against her ear as he started dry humping her like a crazed animal. Regaining some control of himself, he leaned back slightly and used one of his leather clad hands to take both of her wrists and plant them firmly against the wall above her. Using his free hand he reached down under her dress and let out a growl as he found her to be missing her knickers.

‘Naughty girl. Where’s your panties? Hmm?’

‘Someone must have stolen them.’ Tracey grinned.

Loki chuckled as he lowered her feet down to the ground. He forced her legs open and ran a leathery finger over her cunt, smirking as she was already incredibly wet.

‘You are so wet for me, darling. You’re just my naughty little whore, aren’t you?’ He growled, his hand around her wrists tightening even more above her.

‘Yes! Please, Loki.’ Tracey whimpered with need as he teased around her outer folds, lightly brushing across her clit every so often.

Loki forced his mouth upon hers in a sloppy kiss as two of his fingers slid inside her. His thumb brushed across her clit, sending delightful little sparks of pleasure through her entire body. Even more so when he curled his fingers in a come hither motion inside of her, rubbing across her G spot.

Loki devoured her whimpers and moans as his tongue swirled and flicked hungrily at her own. He could feel her trying to move her arms and trying to spread her legs open even wider as his fingers continued to manipulate her body from the inside and out. The leather across her clit soon sent her into her first orgasm.

Loki swallowed her screams as he kept finger fucking her hard. The continued pressure against her sweet spot inside drew her orgasm out for longer, making her legs turn to jelly. The only thing keeping her up was the strong hand around her wrists.

Loki felt her go limp and that nearly sent him over the edge himself. He removed his mouth from hers to let her breathe more as he pulled his fingers out of her. He brought his hand up and smirked, his gloves were glistening from her juices and he put his fingers to her mouth.

‘Look at the mess you’ve made of my gloves. Clean them.’ He demanded and pressed his fingers to her lips.

She reluctantly took his fingers into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them, sucking them clean. The taste of the leather overran her own taste, which made it easier for her.

With her hands still restrained, Loki hiked her legs up around him with ease. He made short work of puling his zipper down so he could pull his throbbing, hard cock from its confinements. Making Tracey cry out loud as the tip rubbed across her wetness and over her still sensitive clit.

Loki was too far gone to tease, so without any restraint he forced his cock inside of her warmth. Grunting and groaning with her as he started to fuck her hard against the wall. He loved the way her heels dug into his ass as she clung to him tightly like a monkey with her thighs and legs.

It wasn’t long before Loki came deep inside of her. His hips tiring from the fast and rough movements. Tracey had lost her breath and she struggled to stay aware of what was going on. It took her a few minutes after Loki pulled out of her before she was able to speak and think straight again.

‘Holy shit… That was some surprise.’ Tracey giggled as she fell limp against his body when he released her wrists from his iron grip.

‘It certainly was.’ Loki grinned.  
  


A few days later Tracey had went to go and say goodbye to Marissa in town as she was leaving to go back home to her parents.

It was difficult to say goodbye to her best friend. But they promised one another that they would keep in contact every day and visit as often as possible once they both had some money in their pockets with new jobs.

‘Oh, Tracey?’ Marissa said as she ran back over to her friend before getting into the car.

‘Yeah?’ Tracey asked.

‘Be careful with Loki, ok? There’s just something about him, I don’t trust him. If he dares to even lay a finger on you, I want you to call me straight away. Ok? You can always come to mine if you need to. Or at least speak to someone about it.’ Marissa was really worried about her relationship with Loki.

Tracey had yet to tell her that she had moved into his place with him. Most of her things were there now after what her Granddad did to her. There was just a few more boxes to move. Her Granddad was completely oblivious to her moving, as he was still drunk most of the time or passed out. When he was home that was. He was out more and more nowadays.

‘Marissa, Loki loves me. And I love him. Honestly, we’re fine. He wouldn’t hurt me. He really cares for me.’ Tracey sighed, she knew how much Marissa didn’t like Loki.

But Tracey had truly been in heaven lately with Loki. He was treating her amazingly, they had so much fun together. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have him.

But she thought it was probably because Loki was a ghost, which was why Marissa got a weird feeling or vibe from him.

‘Hm. Just, keep an eye on him. Please?’

‘Ok, I will. Don’t worry. Just go or you will hit traffic!’ Tracey said as she pushed playfully at her friend to get her in the car.

‘Ok, ok. I’m going. See you soon.’

The girls hugged again and then Marissa was finally on her way.

 _Tracey._ Loki said in her mind, making her jump as she didn’t realise he had been there.

‘Loki! You made me jump.’ Tracey said quietly, so not to attract any attention to herself as she started to walk away from Marissa’s old place.

_Sorry, darling. I just wanted to tell you to get back to your home as soon as possible._

‘Why? What’s wrong?’ Tracey asked, feeling her stomach drop with uncertainty.

_It’s your Granddad. He’s going crazy as he has just received a letter about no payment for the house. He’s went to your room and found most of your things gone._

‘Shit!’


	24. Chapter 24

Tracey rushed home in time to find her Granddad throwing the last of her things out of the house and into the front garden.

‘What are you doing?’ She screeched at him as she ran inside.

‘You’re clearly moving out and leaving me to deal with all this shit myself. So why don’t you just go!’ Her granddad shouted at her as he threw a bag of her things straight at her.

‘Granddad this is crazy, stop!’ Tracey shouted back as she tried to avoid being hit in the face by some more of her items as they flew towards her.

Tracey knew that he was drunk, he was stumbling around as he threw things at her and with how angry he was, it was obvious.

'After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me. By leaving me in the lurch, not paying our rent. Chucking me out on the street!’ He shouted angrily at her.

Then without warning he lunged for Tracey. He was about to raise his first at her when suddenly he himself was punched in the face and knocked sideways down to the floor. He was totally startled and confused as he attempted to get back up to his feet.

Tracey was confused as well for a moment, until she saw the two leather gloves hovering... Loki.

'You bitch. You did this.’ Her granddad spat at her as he made a move towards her again.

Loki grabbed his wrist as it was in the air, her Granddad gasped out in shock as he looked at said wrist, that was trapped by a glove, in utter confusion.

'What the hell is going on?’ He cried out as fear started to creep up his spine.

The leather glove grabbed him around his throat and forced him against the wall. He cried out in fear as his legs struggled and kicked out above the ground. Loki held him firmly against the wall with just one hand around his neck.

But all that could be seen, was a glove holding him there.

 _If you ever, dare, to lay a finger upon my girl again... I will kill you._ Loki said to him only.

His eyes widened in fear on hearing the voice in his mind.

'Loki! Stop, please don’t hurt him.’ Tracey sobbed.

While she hated her Granddad for the things he did and was about to do, she still didn’t want to see him get hurt.

Loki gritted his teeth and sighed in frustration as he released her granddad, who fell to the floor with a thud. He scrambled away from the room and ran out of the house screaming for help.

 _Let’s get you home, little one. Come on. I need to hold you._ Loki said softly to Tracey.

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks as she gathered up her bag and put the last of her things into it. Loki, using the leather glove, took her hand and led her home.

As they stepped through the gates of his grounds, he materialized next to her. Tracey dropped her bag and turned to hug him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close as he buried his nose into her hair.

'Shh, shh. You’re safe now. I won’t let anyone hurt you... I will protect you, my darling.’ Loki cooed to her as she sobbed into his shirt.

Loki took Tracey inside and sat her down on the sofa. He pulled the comforter off the back and wrapped it around her and made a cocoon for her as she rested on his lap.

'I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn’t been there for me.’ Tracey said quietly as she concentrated on his shirt, twisting it between her fingers.

'I promised you I would always be there for you, and I never break promises.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.

'I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid or tries to tell people about what happened. What if you get found out?’ Tracey asked, worried.

But Loki wasn’t worried at all. He chuckled and gently gripped her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him.

'Darling, I’m a ghost. They can’t do anything to me even if they did believe him. He’s a known drunk in the town, people will think he’s just gone crazy. They won’t believe him.’ Loki assured her.

'You’re right. I didn’t think about that… Sometimes I forget you’re a ghost.’ Tracey sighed as she put her head against his chest again.

'Tomorrow we will go to the appointment at the rehab center. Then they will get the ball rolling for his treatment. It will all be over soon, I promise you.’

'I sure hope so.’ Tracey sighed.   
  


The rest of the day didn't entirely go smoothly for Tracey.

She had just been sitting on the sofa with Loki, watching TV, when her phone rang. It was Marissa's parents number, but she had no idea why they would be ringing her.

'Hello?' Tracey said as she answered the phone.

'Hi, Tracey. It's Sandra here, Marissa's mum.'

Tracey's stomach dropped. She sounded devastated and Tracey just knew that there was something wrong.

Loki felt Tracey tense up on his lap. So he slid his hand up to stroke softly against the back of her neck.

'What's happened?' Tracey asked.

'It... It's Marissa. She's... She's been in a car accident.' Sandra sobbed.

Tracey froze, she felt like her stomach had been flipped over and like her heart was being torn out.

'Is... Is she ok?' Tracey squeaked.

Loki frowned in concern for his girl. He didn't like seeing her upset.

'No... She's dead.' Sandra cried down the phone.

‘Darling, what’s wrong?’ Loki asked as Tracey dropped her phone and started crying hysterically.

‘It’s Marissa… She’s dead.’ Tracey cried.

‘Oh sweetheart. I’m so sorry.’ Loki soothed her as he rubbed her back and held her to him.

He kissed the top of her head as he held her. It took the best part of an hour before Tracey had no more tears to spill. She was shaking and completely heart broken. Her best friend of 20 years. She couldn’t believe it.

Loki took Tracey upstairs and ran her a bath. Tracey felt numb and frozen the entire time as Loki bathed her and washed her hair. Once he was done, he lifted her out of the bathtub and dried her off with a large fluffy towel. Then he took her into their bedroom and lay down on the bed with her, holding her close.

‘I can’t believe she’s gone.’ Tracey said quietly.

‘I can’t either, sweetheart.’ Loki said as he kissed her temple.

Tracey turned into him and buried her face against his neck. Loki smiled slightly as he held her close to him. His hand trailed softly up and down her back, across her soft skin.

‘It’s going to be ok. I promise.’ He soothed.  
  


The following morning Tracey still couldn’t believe that Marissa was gone. 

What made her feel even worse was that she was getting ready to go to the rehab center to speak to someone about her Granddad. But as she sat down on the edge of the bed, she realised something.

‘Loki?’ She said when he walked into the room.

‘Yes, darling?’ He asked softly as he moved to sit down next to her, one of his hands wrapped around her waist.

‘I… I’m not going.’ Tracey said determinedly.

‘Why not?’ Loki asked, frowning.

‘Because… He’s not my issue anymore. After everything I did for him over the years, being the one to keep a roof over our heads. And he repays me by hurting me. I have no reason to go back to the house anymore. I have no reason to be near him. It’s his decision what he does. He will be kicked out, and that’s not my problem anymore. He needs a wake up call. And hopefully having nowhere to go, might be the way to do it. Once he changes his ways, then I will see him again. But I don’t feel like I should be the one to get him help anymore.’ Tracey turned to look at Loki.

He smiled and reached up to brush her hair back from her face. He trailed his fingers down her cheek as he spoke.

‘I think that’s the right decision, my darling. It’s best to let it all go and start paving your own path for your life.’ Loki smiled.

‘Me too.’ Tracey nodded and hugged Loki.

Loki buried his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

‘Anyway. I have Marissa’s funeral to think about in a few days.’ Tracey said sadly.

‘I know these last few weeks have been tough for you, darling. But it will get better. I know it will. Why don’t we start right now by going for a swim? Hmm?’ Loki suggested.

‘Sounds good.’ Tracey nodded.

‘How about a smile?’ Loki asked as he held her chin up.

Tracey managed a small smile and that made Loki smile.

‘That’s my girl.’ He said as he leaned forwards and kissed her lips.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki couldn’t deny he loved how clingy Tracey was for the following week after the funeral.

His favourite part of the day was in the afternoon when after a swim, they would go and just relax on the sofa together with the fire on. A blanket around them both as she sat on his lap, cuddling up to him as they watched a film.

She hadn’t mentioned about finding a new job at all, or mentioned her Granddad. Though she did wonder every day how he was and where he was. As she knew he would have been chucked out of the house by now. Part of her still worried for him, but she tried to remain strong and forget.

She also wanted to look for a new job soon. But she was rather enjoying being a lady of leisure for a while.

The funeral for Marissa had been heart-breaking for Tracey and Marissa’s family. Loki had been there with her, he had made sure that Tracey could feel his presence with her the entire time.

  
Tracey and Loki were watching a film again, a few weeks now since the funeral. They were cuddled on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around them. But Tracey found the film to be really boring, unlike Loki who was really enjoying the film and was very intrigued.

So when Tracey started wriggling on his lap, right over his crotch, he held her tighter in his arms.

‘Stop wriggling, girl.’ He growled in warning.

His voice sent trembles through Tracey and only fuelled her on even more. She bit her lip as she smirked and stayed still for a few minutes. Then she slid her hand down and squeezed at his cock through his leather trousers, making him groan.

‘Are you purposely trying to get into trouble? Hmm?’ Loki hissed as he grabbed her wrist and moved it away from his crotch.

‘Maybe.’ Tracey giggled and she grinded down against him.

‘Calm yourself, I want to watch this film.’ Loki growled again as he tried to subdue her against him.

‘But this is so boooooring. Come on, let’s watch something else or _do_ something else… Like me.’ She looked up at Loki and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘I guess there is only one way I will get to watch this film.’ Loki sighed and pressed pause.

Tracey squealed excitedly as Loki flipped her over on the sofa and climbed over the top of her. He grinned wickedly down at her as he slid his hand down inside of her knickers. He touched her and let out a purr of approval as she was nice and wet for him already.

‘Such a little minx you are.’ He teased between her soft folds to gather her arousal and then sought out her clit, which was already tingling with need.

‘Is this what you want? To be touched here?’ He asked as he kissed against her neck and started to slowly circle her clit.

‘Oh god. Yes!’ Tracey gasped out as she arched her hips upwards towards him.

Loki growled against her neck as he nipped and sucked on her skin. His finger put more pressure against her clit as he moved it in circles over her. She could feel the pleasure building and she was so close to exploding, as her toes curled from the pleasure. But just as Loki was about to push her over the edge, he stopped.

‘Lokiiiii, pleaseeee.’ Tracey whimpered in disappointment.

‘Naughty girls that don’t let me watch my film in peace, don’t deserve to cum… Yet.’ Loki teased as he sat back on the sofa.

‘Ughhhh. Such an ass.’ Tracey went to move off the sofa to go finish the job herself, but Loki grabbed her and pulled her back onto his lap.

He pinned her to him and clamped one of his hands over her mouth, stopping her from speaking. She tried wriggling but he held her too tightly.

There was something about the sheer strength of him, being able to hold her still on his lap for the rest of the film that drove her insane with even more lust for him. By the time the film was finished she thought she was going to explode.

‘Well, that was a wonderful film. What did you think, darling?’ Loki asked with a grin as he looked down at her.

She just grumbled behind his hand and rolled her eyes, making Loki laugh. He released her from his grip and she instantly moved round on his lap so she was straddling over him.

‘You’re so mean!’ She said as she ran her fingers over the back of his neck, making him shiver.

'You don’t know how mean I can be, love. I could keep you on edge for hours, days, or weeks even if I decided to.’ As Loki spoke he slid his hand up her back, under her top.

As his fingers slid across her skin, he leaned closer and pressed his lips to her pulse point on her neck and he sucked softly on her skin.

'You have no idea about the heightened pleasures I could bring you… How far my teasing really can stretch.’ He purred seductively against her skin.

Tracey trembled visibly on his lap at his words, touch and kiss. She practically melted against him.

'I’ll make you a deal, my lovely girl.’ He said as he leaned back and removed his hands from under her top and he cupped her face.

'What?’ Tracey asked as she wriggled impatiently.

'You can have your release, but all you will be able to use is my thigh.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he watched her blush.

'Your… Your thigh?’ She squeaked.

'Yes. If you do, then I will fuck you senseless afterwards. If you can’t cum that way, you won’t get to cum for a week.’ Loki smirked and Tracey felt her stomach drop at the thought.

But she was already horny as hell and she didn’t think it would take much to get her off. So she quickly removed her clothes and straddled over Loki’s thigh. She loved the feeling of his leather trousers against her skin.

Loki took hold of her hips and licked his lips as he watched his naked girl start to grind against him. His cock was hard inside its confinements as she rocked back and forth over him.

He could feel her wetness covering his trousers and he nearly came there and then as he looked down and saw the leather glistening wet.

'That’s it, my girl. Such a lovely mess you’re making.’ He purred and squeezed her hips harder as his hands moved with her body.

Tracey started whimpering with need as she could feel the leather rubbing over her sensitive clit. She could also feel his strong thighs underneath the leather, not to mention the way his fingers were digging into her hips. So it was no wonder she came quite quickly, all over his trousers.

'Ooooh what a mess you’ve made.’ Loki growled when she collapsed on top of him.

She was completely breathless so didn’t respond, not that she needed to. Loki kept his side of the bargain and proceeded to flip her over on the sofa.

His clothes dissolved from his body, leaving his cock standing proud and very, very, hard.

Tracey’s legs fell open wide as he moved between them. She wrapped her legs around his ass as he slid his length into her warmth. They both moaned out loud as Loki started to thrust into her as deep as his body would allow.

'You’re my good girl, forever mine.’ He grunted against her ear between thrusts, knocking the breath out of her as she gasped.

'Yes!’ She cried out in pleasure.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later, Tracey and Loki were woken up to the sound of Tracey’s phone ringing. Loki rolled over in bed with a groan and grabbed her phone, then he passed it over to her.

‘It’s way too early for that damn ringtone.’ Loki growled and put his arm over his eyes.

He had made it very clear that he despised her ringtone. But Tracey loved it. It was one of her favorite guilty pleasure songs.

She giggled before answering. But her smile faded instantly from her face and Loki was a bit worried when he heard nothing from her, so he moved his arm and felt his stomach drop at seeing her look so distressed.

‘Is he ok?’ Tracey eventually asked and Loki looked at her, confused.

‘Ok… Thanks.’ Tracey said as she put her phone down.

‘What’s wrong, love?’ Loki asked as he sat up and put an arm around her.

‘It’s my Granddad… He was taken to jail last night for getting into another fight at the bar. But they’re calling for some help from the mental hospital. Because they claim he is seeing things and going crazy. He’s making up stories, or something.’ Tracey frowned.

She felt her stomach turn to knots with worry for him. She hated him and what he did to her, but she still couldn’t ignore the fact that they were family and she loved him.

‘Did they say what kind of things he was making up?’ Loki asked.

‘No. But they asked me to go down to answer some questions about him. And to see whether I would sign him over to get help… What am I going to do? I can’t just, let him go to some crazy home… Can I?’ Tracey looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers.

Loki rubbed her back softly and leaned over to kiss the side of her face.

‘I think it will be for the best, sweetheart. He will get help for his alcohol issues there. And if he is making up stories and going crazy, it will be the best place for him. I’m sure you can still go and visit him if you wish to.’ Loki said softly.

‘I… I guess. But what if he isn’t making up stories. What if he is just telling people about when you had to intervene to save me?’ Tracey turned to face Loki.

‘Perhaps he is. But people cannot know the truth. They wouldn’t believe it anyway. It’s the best place for him to get help, somewhere where he can’t hurt you. And he will be safe there. He will have a roof over his head, food, and the care and support he needs to get better.’

‘I… I guess you’re right.’ Tracey agreed.

  
Tracey got dressed and went straight to the police station. Loki went with her, she could tell by the coolness she felt against the back of her neck. It was oddly soothing to know that he was there with her as well. For support.

There was already a doctor there when she arrived. She was taken into an interview room to speak with him and also a police officer that had arrested her Granddad the night before.

‘Your Grandfather was arrested outside a bar last night as he got into a serious fight with another man. This man claims that your Grandfather went crazy, shouting at him and then attacked him without any provoking. Luckily, this man does not want to press charges. However, what your Grandfather told us last night and this morning, is very worrying. Which is why we called in Doctor Numad here.’ The police officer explained.

‘Your Grandfather has been claiming that he was attacked, by an invisible demon or a monster. That you were there and this monster had him pinned against a wall and was going to kill him. But you stepped in and told this monster not to do it. This is worrying for obvious reasons. But can you shed any light to this?’ Doctor Numad asked Tracey.

‘I…’ Tracey was about to speak, but she stopped as she heard Loki in her mind.

_Stop. I know what you’re thinking, Tracey. But telling the truth won’t help your Granddad. I cannot be revealed to anyone. They will never be able to know the truth. All that will happen if you tell them what happened, is that they will deem you as crazy as well. Then you will be taken away from me forever. I won’t be able to get to you inside a mental home. Don’t do this to me, darling. Don’t do this to us. I need you and you need me. I love you, Tracey. You must lie… For us._

Tracey took a deep breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. As much as she loved her Granddad and didn’t really want him going into a mental hospital, she knew that Loki was right. No one would believe her and they would think she was crazy as well. She didn’t want to be taken away from Loki and locked up somewhere.

She thought back to what Loki had said to her that morning as well. About how her Granddad would get all the help and support that he needed if he went to the mental hospital. He also wouldn’t be able to hurt her anymore in there. And she could visit him, there was nothing to stop her from doing that, as they allowed visitors.

‘I don’t know what he is on about. I haven’t been with him for weeks. He… He was abusive to me, so I moved out.’ Tracey told Doctor Numad and the police officer.

 _Good girl. You did the right thing._ Loki purred in her mind.

But Tracey was already starting to regret her decision as she then had to go into details about her Granddad and the last few years. About his drinking problem, abuse towards her and Loki managed to coax her to make up some more hallucinations he had supposedly been having.

Loki had said it would help in the long run, so they wouldn’t just dismiss him and not give him enough time for recovering.

‘Can I… Can I see him before I go?’ Tracey asked the policeman.

 _That’s not a good idea, darling. It will only upset you more. You can go and visit him when he’s settled into the hospital._ Loki said to her.

‘We could let you see him, if you really want to.’ The policeman said.

‘Actually, no… I’ll wait until he’s settled in.’ Tracey said quietly, her lip trembling as she tried to hold it all together.

‘Very well. That’s probably the best decision.’ Doctor Numad nodded at her.

  
As Tracey walked back to Loki’s, she felt numb and as if everything was a bit of a blur.

Loki was there to greet her as soon as she got back. He pulled her into his arms and held her close as she cried into his shirt.

‘It’s alright, darling. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.’


	27. Chapter 27

Loki watched Tracey as she was still sound asleep when he woke up the following morning. She had been exhausted after everything that had happened the day before.

Loki was half happy and half sad at the events. Sad because seeing his girl so upset hurt him. But happy because now there was no other distractions in her life. He could finally have her all to himself without anyone else to ruin that or split them up. Not that he would have let that happen anyway. But now all threats to him were out of the way, he could finally have _his_ Tracey all to himself. 

He looked at his sleeping beauty as she lay peacefully next to him. She had been sound asleep all night. Part of Loki just wanted to let her continue to sleep, but another part of him wanted so desperately to play.

He was starting to regret giving her a sleeping pill in her water before bed. But he knew she needed some proper deep rest, that’s why he gave her it.

He inched his way down the bed beside her. Taking his time he slowly slid her dressing gown up over her body, to reveal her naked body from her stomach down. He made short work of pulling her knickers off and tossing them to the side, out of his way.

Carefully he prized her legs apart as he moved back up to lie beside her. He softly kissed her neck as he stroked across her inner thigh. She continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of what Loki was doing. It wasn’t until Loki trailed his fingers higher up between her legs, touching her folds and parting them so he could explore her most intimate parts, that Tracey’s breathing started to deepen and her chest started to heave more.

Loki traced his finger across her clit, making her body start to move of its own accord. She was still sound asleep though, no doubt having a wet dream, Loki thought. So he continued to circle over her clit, dipping down to her entrance to gather some more of her wetness to drag back up over her clit. She was getting wetter by the second by his magic fingers as they slid over her sensitive nub.

He loved how she was at her most vulnerable, sound asleep as he played her body like a fine tuned instrument. He knew her body better then she knew it herself.

Wrapping an arm underneath her neck, he cradled her head against him as he softly kissed her temple. He circled around her clit slowly, making her hips buck upwards a little as she started to moan in her sleep. To Loki’s delight, it was his name she started to call out softly.

Loki’s cock was rock hard because of the situation. So instead of bringing her to orgasm with his fingers, he slid his body over the top of her and positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed the tip of his cock across her cunt and over her clit.

‘Mmmhmm, please.’ Tracey moaned quietly, yet her eyes still did not open.

Loki smirked as he kissed across her collarbone and gently slid his cock into her warmth. He moved slowly, taking his time as he bottomed out inside her and then pulled all the way out again. He could feel her body trying to cling to him, not wanting to let him go.

He did that a few times before staying inside of her and just moving his hips in circles. Staying deep inside her warmth. It took a lot of restraint on his part to not pound into her roughly. He took his time and enjoyed it. But because of the way her body tightened around his throbbing cock as she came, it wasn’t long until Loki came as well.

Loki pulled out and moved beside her, his own chest was heaving as he came down from the heightened pleasure. Tracey was still asleep, surprisingly. Even when Loki rolled her over into his tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and could feel her body tremble ever so slightly.

It was another two hours before Tracey woke up. She felt a little groggy but it was nothing that a shower couldn’t solve. Loki had made her breakfast which was ready for her when she went downstairs to the kitchen.

‘Loki?’

‘Yes, love?’ Loki asked as he placed her plate of food down on front of her.

‘Did we have sex last night?’ She asked as she started to eat.

‘Yes, we did. Right before we went to sleep. Don’t you remember?’ Loki lied.

For some reason, it turned him on thinking about taking her in her sleep, while she was unaware. It was going to be his little secret.

‘I must have been so tired. I thought I had a dream about having an orgasm, but maybe it was just from before going to sleep. Yesterday was… Horrible.’ Tracey sighed.

Loki reached over the table and took hold of her hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

‘The worst part is over. Your Granddad is getting the help that he needs now. I’m really proud of you for being so brave.’ Loki said softly as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

‘I couldn’t have done it all without you.’ Tracey said as she looked at Loki and smiled.

He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Then he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

‘I will always be here for you, my darling girl.’ He whispered over her lips before kissing her again.

  
Later in the day, Tracey got ready as she wanted to go and visit her Granddad. But Loki walked in and took her into his arms.

‘I don’t think it’s such a good idea, darling. He won’t be settled yet and might be very angry. I would give it a few weeks, to give him time to come round and get started with his treatment.’

Tracey felt her stomach drop. She knew that Loki was right, it made sense to wait a while. He would just be angry with her anyway.

‘Yeah... I guess you’re right.’ Tracey said as she looked down at his shirt and started fiddling with the buttons.

‘I’m always right, darling.’ Loki grinned as he tilted her chin up.

‘Pfft. Yeah right.’ Tracey grinned back at him.

‘What’s that supposed to mean? You know I am.’ Loki growled as he pulled her into him and tickled her sides for a moment, making her laugh.

‘Ok, ok. You are… Sometimes.’ Tracey teased.

‘You’re just asking for trouble.’ Loki chuckled and kissed her hungrily.

‘Trouble is my middle name.’ Tracey reached down and cupped his cock through his jeans, making him groan.

She bit her lower lip and sank down to her knees on front of him. She quickly took his cock out of its confinements and didn’t waste any time as she took him into her mouth. Loki grabbed her hair tightly in his hand as she started sucking him with a lot of enthusiasm, Loki knew he wouldn’t last long at all.

‘Ohhhh yes. That’s it.’ Loki growled deeply as she took him down as far as she could.

Her warm wet mouth around him was like heaven as she slobbered all over him and sucked like she had never sucked before.

Tracey enjoyed giving Loki a blowjob. She loved how crazy it made him go. It was also a good distraction from, well, everything else.

She could feel Loki’s hand tighten in her hair and his hips started to move as he started thrusting. Then his cock started to pulse, just before he came. She swallowed up as much of his sperm as she could, some dribbled out down over her chin.

She looked up at Loki with innocent eyes and she fluttered her eye lashes at him, making him chuckle as he got his breath back.

He reached down and used his thumb to wipe a drop she missed from her chin. Then he slid his thumb into her mouth. She sucked on his thumb and flicked her tongue around his digit, making him growl again.

‘Good girl.’ He purred.


	28. Chapter 28

**1 Week Later**

‘What are you up to?’ Loki asked as he walked into the office to see Tracey on her laptop.

‘Looking for jobs. There’s not really anything here in town, so I was thinking of looking a bit further afield. There’s daily buses to the city, so I might find something there. That way I could also visit Granddad most days before coming home.’ Tracey smiled and motioned to the laptop.

Loki moved behind her and looked over her shoulder. There was a big list of jobs available in the city. Loki gritted his teeth together and had to stop himself from saying anything snappy.

‘Do you really want to have to travel to the city every day?’ He asked as he put his hands onto her shoulders and started to massage her.

‘Well. Not really, but there’s nothing here. And you can’t move house. So it will have to do.’ Tracey said as she sat back on the chair and closed her eyes, enjoying his magic hands as they worked on her shoulders.

‘You don’t have to work. You can take day trips to the city whenever you want. _Do_ anything you want. You know I can provide for you, darling.’ Loki purred and massaged across the back of her neck, making her body turn to jelly as her head lolled forwards.

‘Mmm… I know. But still.’ She said quietly.

‘But nothing about it. Come on, wouldn’t you love to never have to get up early again? You could concentrate on your drawing and painting. Paint as much as you like, _whenever you like_.’ Loki whispered against her ear.

‘I… I didn’t think of that.’ Tracey said, her stomach twisting with excitement from the thought of it.

Could she really never work again? Part of her was unsure. But another part of her did like the idea and thought about all the possibilities it could bring. As Loki said, she could draw and paint all day every day if she wanted to. There would be nothing stopping her from doing that.

‘Only taking breaks to go for a swim, or a walk around the grounds… Or for mind blowing sex with yours truly.’ Loki purred seductively, licking her earlobe in the process and making her tremble.

‘I… I guess I could try it.’ Tracey said as Loki stopped massaging her and he moved to her side so he could look at her.

‘If you decide down the line it’s not for you, then there’s nothing stopping you from finding something then. But you have all the time in the world, there’s no need to rush. Be a woman of leisure.’ He grinned and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Ok… Why not. If you’re sure?’

Loki felt his stomach twist and turn with excitement at her decision. 

Finally.

‘Of course. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. I would love nothing more than to have you all to myself.’ He chuckled and scooped her up into his arms to spin her around excitedly.

  
Later in the day, Tracey was starting on a new painting. Loki came in and took a look, he was impressed with what he saw.

‘Where is this?’ He asked her, it was a lake she was painting.

‘It’s in the highlands in Scotland. Marissa and I went there one year for a holiday… She loved it there.’ Tracey said sadly as a tear came to her eye.

Loki reached up and wiped his thumb under her eye.

‘I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know how close you both were.’ He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

‘I still can’t believe that she’s actually gone.’ Tracey said sadly as she turned into Loki’s chest and placed her head against him.

‘Me neither, darling. Me neither.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head.

  
That night after some mind blowing sex, Tracey drifted straight off to sleep. 

Loki’s new favorite hobby was drugging her before bed time most nights with the sleeping pills. So that she would be sound asleep all night. Meaning he could have his fun with her.

There was something incredibly arousing about the situation, he found. It was the fact that she was totally unaware of what he was doing. He knew that she couldn’t physically stop him anyway when she was awake, but it still added to his excitement knowing that she was well out of it.

This night was no different as she fell asleep pretty quickly. Loki had something different in mind as he had given her a double dose of the pills. He waited until he was sure she was asleep, then he pulled the blanket down from her body. She was lying on her stomach, perfect for what he had planned for her.

She moaned slightly in her sleep as Loki traced his hand right down her spine. He loved how soft her skin felt and he could feel her muscles twitching under his touch. Still being naked after their earlier shenanigans worked to his advantage as he didn’t have to undress her.

Moving down her body, he kissed and sucked over her skin. But he was careful not to bite her, as he didn’t want to leave a mark. Though the temptation to sink his teeth into her ass was strong, he managed to resist. This time.

He spread her legs open more and took his time to tease her. She was still wet from earlier, so it didn’t take long before he could insert two fingers inside her. He wriggled and curled his fingers until she was even more aroused.

She started to moan softly in her sleep. Loki couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and licking her once, just to taste her. He let out a low growl as he removed his fingers from her. Her sweetness covered his fingers, which he hungrily sucked clean.

Making sure she was still sound asleep, he put his plan into action. He reached to the side of the bed and picked up a bottle of lube. He had wanted to try anal with her for a long time, but Tracey was uneasy about the idea. But now, she was sound asleep and had no say in the matter.

He made sure his fingers were covered in the lubricant and then he slowly inserted one finger as he used his other hand to tease her clit, to keep her sleeping mind distracted in case she started to rouse.

Because she was in a deep sleep, her body was nice and relaxed. So he was able to insert two fingers into her without much difficulty. He let out a deep growl as he thrust his fingers in and out of her tight hole. She was so incredibly tight. His cock was twitching with arousal, he had to take her.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he positioned himself between her legs and spread her ass cheeks wide open, to get a good look at her. He could see her cunt was still wet with arousal, which pleased him greatly.

He squirted plenty of lube onto his cock and he stroked himself a few times to make sure it was all covered. Then he placed the tip at her tight little hole. Taking a deep breath and holding onto her hips, he slowly yet firmly pushed forwards.

Her body was so tight around him, he only managed to get a few inches in before he had to stop to catch his breath.

‘Fuck.’ He hissed quietly.

Tracey’s body moved slightly from the foreign intrusion. But Loki kept still until she settled again, a light moan escaping her lips. Loki chuckled under his breath as he slowly pulled out, then pushed in again. He was able to get a bit deeper into her the second time, as her body was growing used to it.

He reached underneath her with one of his hands and started to play with her clit, in hope that it would relax her body even more. To make it easier for him.

And he was right. Soft moans started to escape from her lips as he managed to gently build up a rhythm. But he kept it soft and steady, even though he wanted nothing more than to just hammer into her. Her body continued to squeeze around him, it was nothing like he had ever felt before.

Just when he was about to cum, he pulled out and came all over her back. He couldn’t stop panting as he collapsed down on the bed beside her.

‘Holy shit.’ He gasped as he turned his head to look at Tracey, still blissfully unaware of what happened.

  
When Tracey woke up, she felt a bit groggy again. But when she moved, she realised that her anus felt a bit sore. Which she found odd. Though she did remember having a very vivid dream about Loki taking her anally.

‘God that was a vivid dream I had.’ Tracey groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

‘What was it, darling?’ Loki purred beside her as he put his hand onto her stomach and stroked across her skin, making her tingle.

‘I dreamed that we had anal sex. It felt so real, even now my ass hurts a bit. Strange.’ Tracey said as she turned her head to look at Loki.

‘Did you enjoy it in your dream?’ Loki asked, a smile on his face.

‘I… I did actually. Surprisingly. But then again, dreams and reality are totally different.’ Tracey blushed.

‘Well, you never know until you try.’ Loki chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

When Tracey went for her shower, she kept thinking about her dream. She wondered if it would feel the same in real life or not. Part of her was really intrigued, but another part of her was terrified.

‘Loki?’ Tracey said as she came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body.

‘What is it, little one?’ He asked as he put down his book.

‘I want to try it…’ She said, her voice shaking a bit.

‘What? Anal?’ Loki asked, his hopes rising.

‘Yeah… Just, be gentle?’ Tracey squeaked.

Loki jumped out of bed excitedly and rushed over to her, unable to contain his excitement.

‘Are you sure?’ Loki asked as he held her arms.

‘Yes.’ Tracey nodded.

So Loki put her down on the bed on her stomach. He got the lube out and started to try and prepare her. He started by lubing up his fingers while he teased at her clit, working her up like a spring that was ready to snap at any second.

‘Oh god.’ She moaned as she tried to get more stimulation from him.

But he only chuckled and lightly stroked over her clit, keeping her right at the edge where he wanted her. Then when he was sure she was nice and ready, he put one of his fingers up and pressed it to her hole.

That’s when she tensed up completely and tried to move her body away.

‘Shh, relax, darling. It’s ok. It won’t hurt, just relax your body.’ Loki cooed softly as he reached up and massaged her lower back.

Tracey took deep breaths and moved back down into position. Loki worked her up again by teasing her clit. Then he went for it and pushed his finger into her. But she tightened around him and cried out in displeasure.

‘No, no! Stop. Please.’ She cried.

Loki stopped straight away at hearing her distress. He crawled up the bed and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and calmed her down.

‘I’m sorry. It’s just not for me.’ She squeaked as she buried her face into him.

‘That’s alright, darling. Honestly. I’m proud that you tried it for me. But don’t you worry, we won’t do it again. It’s not a big deal.’ Loki said as he repeatedly kissed the top of her head.

He smirked into her hair, deciding that anal would be his little secret for when she was in a deep sleep.

She would never know.


	29. Chapter 29

‘Where are you going?’ Loki asked as he walked in on Tracey putting on her jacket one day.

‘I’m going to go visit Granddad. It’s been over two weeks now and I just have to see him to make sure he is settling in ok. There’s a bus in ten minutes to the city. And I will be back by five.’ She smiled and walked over to kiss Loki, who just stood there.

‘Are you sure it’s a good idea?’ Loki asked as he followed her downstairs.

‘I’m sure. Even if I don’t get to speak to him, I just want to make sure he is settling in ok.’ Tracey said, determined to go.

She knew Loki just didn’t want her to be hurt again, or so she thought, but he was still family and she had to check on him.

When Tracey got to the front door, she went to open it but it was locked. She sighed and turned around to face Loki, who stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest.

‘Loki, open the door.’ She scowled at him and crossed her arms too.

‘No. It’s not wise. Give it another week. For your own sake.’ Loki pleaded with her, though there was a hint of sternness in his tone.

Tracey bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything she would regret. So she gave in and nodded.

‘Fine. But I’m definitely going next week.’ She hissed at him and pushed past him to go back upstairs.

‘Of course, love. Next week.’ Loki agreed.

He smirked to himself when she went upstairs.

Tracey was not happy. But she decided that she was going to see him today whether it was the last thing she did.

  
Later in the day, Tracey had told Loki she was just going for a walk around the grounds.

She knew Loki would be fuming when she got back, but she didn’t care. Her Granddad was family, she had to go and see him.

 _Tracey. Get back home, now._ Loki growled in her mind as she felt a cold breeze whip across her neck.

She was surprised it took him that long to notice she was gone. She was just at the bus stop waiting for the bus, it was due in a few minutes.

Tracey just shook her head and started to hum a tune. Loki snarled in anger.

_Fine. But make sure you are back before it gets dark._

That was the last she heard from him.

She was really nervous when she walked into the hospital to see her Granddad. But when she went to reception to ask about him, they didn’t have anything about him on record.

‘I’m sorry, but there isn’t anyone here by that name.’ The receptionist said sympathetically.

‘But… But he was seen by Doctor Numad, I spoke to him myself.’ Tracey said, confused.

‘Wait here I will get him for you.’ The receptionist said.

‘Thank you.’

Tracey was scared, what had happened to her Granddad?

Doctor Numad appeared and he looked surprised to see Tracey.

‘Where’s my Granddad?’ She asked him.

‘We had to send him to the London hospital… We spoke on the phone the other day about this?’ The doctor said, completely confused.

‘What? London?’ Tracey screeched. ‘What do you mean we spoke on the phone? Why is he in London? What the hell is going on?’ She said in a panic.

‘He needed extra help that we couldn’t give him here. We asked you on the phone for permission for the transfer. You said to do whatever was best for him. Do you not remember?’ He asked, concerned.

‘I… It wasn’t me you spoke to. It must have been someone else.’ Tracey felt like her world was crashing down on her, she had no idea what the hell was going on.

Before the Doctor had a chance to say anything else, Tracey bolted away and straight out the door. She got the first bus back home and she cried all the way.

Before she stepped into the grounds of Loki’s place, she stopped and rested against the wall. She had no idea what to think anymore. The only person they could have spoken to would be Loki. But why would he do something like that? Why would he send her Granddad away to London?

After waiting a few minutes, she took a deep breath and made her way inside. She found Loki in the living room. His fingers were tapping the arm rest and when he looked at her she knew she was in trouble.

‘Why did you run away like that?’ He asked in a stern tone.

‘I didn’t run away. If I _had_ ran away I wouldn’t have come back.’ Tracey snapped at him.

Loki looked at her and then he swiftly stood up and stalked over to her. In a flash she was pressed up against the wall, her wrists in one of his hands and pinned up above her.

‘Do not take that tone of voice with me, girl.’ Loki growled.

‘It’s me that should be pissed off. You used my phone and pretended to be me! My Granddad is all the way in fucking London! Why? Why would you do something like that?’ Tracey screamed at him and tried pushing back, but he wouldn’t let her move.

‘I had no choice, you weren’t there to answer your phone. It is for the best.’ Loki said more calmly.

‘For the best? Since when do you decide what is best? It is bad enough he was already taken away from me, but to London? Really, Loki?’ Tracey was fuming.

‘Because I know what is best for you, Tracey. You need to stop this and just let me look after you. If I hadn’t agreed to his transfer, they would probably have just released him. And we didn’t want that, did we?’ Loki said as he cupped her face with one of his hands.

‘You shouldn’t have done it.’ Tracey said through gritted teeth.

‘I know it wasn’t my best judgement, darling. But trust me, it’s for the best. You can always call the hospital and speak to him when he’s better.’ Loki said softly as he traced his fingers down across her jawline.

‘He’s the only family I have left. You’ve sent him away from me.’ Tracey said, more sad than angry by that point.

‘No, darling. He may be family but he was abusive to you. He was not safe to be around. He will get the help that he needs now. And you have me, you will always have me.’ Loki said as he leaned in and kissed the side of her lips.

Tracey closed her eyes and shook her head.

‘You shouldn’t have done it.’ She said as she opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes all watery.

‘Everything I do, is for you, my darling. Getting your Granddad away from you is in your best interests. Trust me.’ Loki released her wrists and circled his arms around her, but she pushed away from him. Slightly confused to why he allowed her to move him away so easily.

‘What do you mean, getting him away from me? Did you plan this?’ She asked as she started to back away from him.

‘I didn’t plan anything, little one. But he abused you, many times. I had to do something. I couldn’t let the woman I love get hurt by someone unstable.’

‘Loki. What did you do?’ Tracey asked, scared as she continued to back away from him. But Loki started to slowly take steps towards her.

‘I did what was best for you.’

‘What did you do?’ She shouted at him, her voice wavering slightly.

Loki stopped when he was a few feet away from her and he sighed. He still towered over her and easily intimidated her. She could feel her body shaking slightly with fear, a bad feeling in her stomach.

‘I was hoping that you weren’t going to ask that question, love. As I don’t want to lie to you.’ Loki looked at Tracey and she could a mixture of regret and evil in his eyes, which scared her.

‘Then don’t lie.’ Tracey said as quiet as a mouse.

‘I am the one that gave him the money for alcohol.’ Tracey felt her stomach drop. She didn’t know what to say or do.

‘You… That was you?’ She squeaked as tears fell from her eyes.

‘Yes, darling. I made sure there was money outside for him every morning. I did it for you. So he would stop stealing from you. So he wouldn’t be at home as much. So it would coax you to wake up and get help for him.’

Loki started to move closer to her, but she moved away to the side and kept her distance. Much to Loki’s displeasure.

‘Why? Why would you do that? We were fine.’ Tracey cried.

‘No, no you weren’t. You were trapped there, with him. He was holding you back. Hurting you. I saved you, Tracey. Can’t you see that?’ Loki lunged towards her, catching her in his arms.

‘Let. Me. Go!’ Tracey hissed as she struggled and tried to get out of his grasp.

‘I love you, Tracey. It was all for you. You’re free now, with me.’ He whispered against her ear.

‘No.’ Tracey whined and cried, as she knew there was no point struggling and she went limp in his arms.

‘Shh, shh. Come on, let me make it all better.’


	30. Chapter 30

Loki scooped Tracey up into his arms and he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. 

When they got there, Tracey started freaking out again. 

'Loki… I don’t want to do anything. I need some time to think.’ She said as she tried to go past him, but Loki slid his arm back around her middle and pulled her towards the bed.

'Shhh. You don’t need to think about anything.’ He said softly as he moved her hair out of the way and planted soft kisses on her neck.

'Please, don’t do this.’ Tracey whispered. 

‘You will be saying the opposite soon, my darling. Come on, lie down on the bed like a good girl.’ He cooed to her as he nudged her to lie down.

‘Loki.’ Tracey said quietly, another tear fell down over her cheek. 

'Oh no, no. Don’t cry, my sweetheart. There’s nothing to be upset about.’ He said as he wiped her tear away with his thumb and then using his body, he pressed her down onto the bed and lay over the top of her.

'You set my Granddad up.’ She squeaked. 

'I didn’t set him up, love. I just moved the whole process forwards.’ 

Tracey closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She didn’t know what to think anymore. She still loved Loki deep down, but there was no denying she was scared of him now. What else was he capable of? She thought.

But she was quickly pulled from her thoughts as Loki started tugging at her clothes. She tried to stop him, but he just swatted her hands out of the way so he could continue to undress her. 

'Loki, no.’ Tracey said weakly. 

‘Yes, little one.’ Loki corrected her as he pressed his lips hungrily to hers. 

He forced his tongue into her mouth and took her breath away as he lapped at her tongue. She could feel the urgency and hunger in his kiss as his hands squeezed against her hips. She let out a whimper when she felt cool air against her skin as he got rid of all of her clothes. 

‘Mmm, beautiful.’ Loki purred as he leaned up and looked down at her body. 

She wriggled under him and shook her head. She so desperately wanted to get away. But she knew Loki wasn’t going to even think about releasing her until they were finished. 

‘Very wriggly today.’ Loki murmured as he squeezed and caressed her breasts in his large hands.

He let his thumbs rub across her nipples, which were soon hard from his attention. He leaned down and suckled against them in turn, coaxing a small moan from Tracey’s lips.

'That’s it. Let me hear you.’ 

‘Stop. Please. I don’t want this.’ Tracey tried begging again.

‘Yes you do, little one. I know what you want. I know if I was to touch your lovely pussy I would find you wet. I know your body better than you do.’ Loki nuzzled against her neck and sucked hard on her skin, making sure to give her a hickey. 

‘Mine.’ He growled against her skin. 

Tracey trembled involuntary as she felt the vibrations from him rumble against her neck. She didn’t want to give in, at all. But she could slowly feel her resolve starting to slowly slip away. 

Loki was extremely turned on from breaking her down. He enjoyed the challenge, the struggle, when she did struggle.

But proving her wrong and causing her body to battle with her mind was an extreme turn on for him.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Loki said as he leaned up over her and looked fiercely down at her, his eyes burned intensely into hers. 

Tracey kept her mouth shut and said nothing. She shook her head and made a feeble attempt at struggling again. Loki chuckled and slid his hand up around her throat. He moved to the side of her as her hands grabbed at his arm, to try and get him to let go of her neck. But she couldn’t budge him at all. 

She whimpered when his free hand reached down and cupped her most intimate area. She tried to wriggle away, but Loki quickly started to rub her clit, using her own arousal. 

‘I said, who do you belong to?’ He asked again as he rubbed harder on her clit, his hand tightening a bit more around her throat. 

Still she didn’t answer. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto the bed sheet underneath her as she tried to stop her body from reacting to him, knowing that was exactly what he wanted.

Loki roughly forced two fingers inside of her sopping wet cunt. She was so wet and Loki smirked, knowing that deep down she was really enjoying it. As much as she tried to deny it. 

He finger fucked her hard, hitting her g spot with each and every thrust of his fingers. His hand tightened around her throat, choking her for a moment before he eased up slightly so she could breathe… Just. 

Her lower body bucked upwards to his fingers as he continued to violate her. As much as she didn’t want her body to react, she just couldn’t help it. Loki held her neck firmly down to the bed, even as she continued to struggle.

‘Tracey, god help you if you do not answer me. This is your last warning. Who. Do. You. Belong. To?’ He snarled angrily, thrusting hard and rough into her with his fingers between each word. 

‘YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!’ She screamed out in desperation as her mind was clouded and she gasped for air. 

'Good girl.’ Loki eased up on his finger fucking and he changed his rhythm to a slow, yet firm motion. 

He rubbed firmly across her g spot as his thumb pressed down on her clit. He kept his hand wrapped around her throat, as a reminder of who was in charge. Not that there was any doubt in either of their minds about that. 

Tracey had a strong forced orgasm not long after that. Loki kept stimulating her to drag it out for as long as he could. Making her body and mind bend to his will entirely. 

'That’s my good girl. So beautiful when you cum. All for my eyes only.’ Loki said possessively as he lay down with her and wrapped her up tightly in his arms. 

‘Get some rest, my love.’  
But Tracey couldn’t sleep while Loki held her. She was too wound up. 

Her neck was a bit sore from not only where he gave her a hickey, but also from the pressure he had on her neck. She was sure it would be bruised. 

She was completely torn inside. There was a very slight part of her that could kind of understand Loki’s reasoning for getting rid of her Granddad. But the biggest part of her, was still sad and angry with him. 

She also couldn’t deny how he made her feel, sexual wise. He wasn’t wrong when he claimed that he knew her body better than she did. He was totally right with that. It did scare her how much it turned her on when he did take her against her will. Even if to begin with she didn’t want it. 

Her mind was constantly swimming with thoughts about what he did. Her mind even trailed back to the beginning. How things started going, weird, when Loki appeared in her life. She also thought to the drugs that were found in her locker… Would that have been him? It was clear that he didn’t want her working. Like he just wanted her to himself. But she wasn’t sure if he would actually be capable of something like that… 

But then again, he did send her Granddad away…


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Forced drug/sedative use!

In the middle of the night, when she thought Loki was asleep, she slipped out from his arms and put on her clothes. She made her way downstairs and went straight for the door.

She wasn’t sure how she could think she could escape. As when she tried the doors, they were locked.

‘Shit.’ She hissed to herself.

‘Going somewhere, darling?’

Tracey’s stomach dropped, a chill ran down her spine as she froze on the spot with her hands against the door. She tried to ground herself, to keep calm. Perhaps that was the only thing that Loki did wrong. She could be totally running away with her mind.

‘I… I just needed some fresh air. I felt a bit, iffy.’ Tracey said as she turned around to face him.

She was a little startled as he was a lot closer than she had thought. He towered over her and looked at her with concern written all over his face. He put his hand up to her forehead and frowned.

‘You don’t have a temperature. Come on, come back to bed. It’s lonely without you.’ He said as he slid his hand into hers and he led her back upstairs.

When they climbed back into bed, Loki pulled her up between his legs with her back resting against his chest. He kept one hand around her middle and the other slowly started to stroke over her thigh.

‘You weren’t trying to leave me, were you?’ He whispered against her ear.

‘No.’ Tracey said quietly as she shook her head.

‘Are you sure?’ Loki asked as he tightened his grip over her stomach.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Tracey blurted out.

‘Of course.’ Loki said, his grip loosening so she could sit opposite him on the bed.

‘Promise you will tell me the truth? No… No matter what?’ Tracey gulped, not entirely sure she was wanting to know the answer to what she was about to ask.

‘I promise. I wouldn’t lie to you.’ Loki smiled.

‘Did… Did you have anything to do with the drugs in my locker and Marissa’s at work?’ Tracey asked bravely.

Loki looked down and he sighed. That didn’t fill Tracey with much hope at all.

‘Loki?’ She asked, desperately hoping that he didn’t have anything to do with it.

‘Yes. It was me.’ Loki said firmly as he looked up at her and locked eyes.

Tracey felt her world crash around her. She couldn’t believe what she just heard.

‘Why?’ She gasped.

‘Marissa didn’t like me. It was obvious. I had to do something. She was going to try and take you away from me.’ Loki snarled.

‘No, Loki. Didn’t you believe me when I said I loved you? Why would you do such a thing? I was fired from my job. So what, so you could keep me here? What now? Hmm? Is that why you don’t want me to get another job? In case someone else tries to, in your words, take me away from you?’ Tracey was hysterical now.

‘Yes. You’re better off here, with me. We can be together. Just the two of us.’ Loki said in a desperate plea as he leaned forwards and took her hands into his.

She could hear the desperation in his voice and see it in his eyes. He looked like a lost boy that was… Scared.

But she snatched her hands away from him and slapped him on the face.

Loki’s face turned from desperation to shock, then a wave of anger washed over him. He looked back round to Tracey. She herself looked shocked at what she did. But she tried her best to not regret it.

‘How dare you slap me.’ Loki snarled.

He lunged for Tracey but she dived out of the way in time. She scrambled off of the bed and ran out of the bedroom. She rushed downstairs, jumping down most of the way. She tried the front door again, why, she wasn’t sure as she knew it would still be locked.

She turned on her heels and rushed through to the kitchen. The back door was locked as well. She knew there would be no escaping the place if Loki didn’t want her to escape.

Heavy footsteps made their way across the kitchen towards her. She spun around on the spot to see Loki prowling into the room. She mentally slapped herself for thinking how sexy he looked. Shaking her head, she tried to run around the island in the middle of the kitchen. But suddenly she was grabbed. A hand tightened around her waist and the other went to her throat, threateningly.

‘Enough of this game. There is no escaping from me. You belong to me and me only. I had to get rid of them all somehow. All just distractions for us. Don’t you see? We can be together now, forever. With no one to get in the way.’

‘Them all? What do you mean?’ Tracey screeched, a sickening feeling in her stomach started to brew.

‘I think you know what I mean.’ He hissed.

Tracey let out a blood curdling scream as the realisation hit her.

Loki chuckled wickedly as he dragged her kicking and screaming upstairs. But this time, she didn’t give in. She continued to fight him. She managed to scratch his arm and dug her nails in, hard. But of course, it didn’t affect Loki for long.

He found her to be rather amusing. Like a feisty little kitten that just needed to be tamed.

And he had just the right way to tame her.

He threw her down onto the bed. Just as she was away to move, invisible restraints grabbed her wrists and yanked them behind her back, keeping them in place. She backed away from Loki until her back hit the headboard.

She was terrified. Loki could see the fear written clearly all over her face. His little doe, scared of the predator.

‘I need you to calm down and relax, my little one. You need some rest. You will see more clearly in the morning. You will come to realise that I did everything for you, for us. It all had to be done.’ As he spoke he went to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills, which she eyed up suspiciously.

‘Please. Just let me go.’ She cried.

‘I cannot do that. You know this. I love you too much and I know that you love me too. This fear will pass. I know it will. Now, be a good girl and take this pill for me. It is a sedative and will help you to relax and get some rest.’ He said as he put the pill towards her mouth.

Instead of co-operating she spat at his face. He clenched his jaw as he wiped her spit off his cheek. He glared at her and let out an angry, deep growl.

He moved onto the bed and grabbed her legs as they went wild trying to kick him. He had to get more invisible restraints to bind her ankles together. Then he stopped and took a deep breath as he moved to the side of her, kneeling on the bed.

‘You can take this the easy way, or you can make it difficult for yourself.’ Loki said firmly but calmly.

‘No! You’re a monster!’ Tracey snarled and tried struggling again, but the invisible restraints were too tight and she was going nowhere as she flopped around on the bed like a fish out of water.

‘You are far too tense and stressed. You just need to relax, my darling. You need your sleep. Then we can have our fun tomorrow when you are calm. Now, open your mouth and take the pill.’ Loki cooed as he put the pill towards her mouth, trying the calming strategy instead.

But she kept her mouth shut tightly and thrashed her head back and fore. Loki sighed and straddled over her. Then with a look of pity in his eyes, he held her nose shut with his fingers. She struggled some more to try and get him to let go, but he didn’t. So she was forced to open her mouth to gasp, to get the air back into her lungs.

That’s when Loki threw the pill into her mouth, clamped his hand over her mouth and then moved behind her. His other arm wrapped around her middle, holding her against his chest as her restraints around her wrists were released.

Struggle she tried, but Loki’s iron grip around her middle was too strong and even as she tried to claw at his hand that was covering her mouth, he wouldn’t give in. The pressure he had over her mouth was too strong so she couldn’t even spit the tablet out.

‘Shh, shh. Relax, my little one. This is in your best interest. Be a good girl and swallow the pill for me. I know you can do it.’ Loki said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Tracey continued to struggle for a bit longer, but then she realised that even if she didn’t swallow the tablet, it was already starting to melt in her mouth. So she decided to just swallow the dam thing to get it over with.

Loki knew when she had swallowed the tablet. Her body stopped struggling and she just froze in his hold. He loosened his grip around her middle and splayed his hand across her stomach. His hand that was over her mouth slid down to gently rest around her throat. He lightly stroked across her throat with his fingers, massaging her.

‘Good girl, Tracey. Good, good girl.’ He praised.

A few tears rolled down Tracey’s cheeks, as she was sickened to think that his praise still made her feel good inside, as much as she didn’t want it to.

Loki was quick to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

‘No need to cry, my darling. I told you I would look after you, that’s what I am doing. It will be much easier if you just do as you’re told. I know best for you, I promise.’ He said, tilting his face round so he could kiss her lips.

Tracey wanted to scream, cry and run away. But she could feel her body relaxing more and more because of the sedative. Her mind was starting to spin a bit and she found herself liking his touch and hold as he pulled her onto his lap.

It was oddly comforting, even though the owner of said touch was the one who did this to her in the first place.

Loki eventually put her down onto the bed on her back. She wanted to try and move, but she felt so tired and like her body was just a big heavy dead weight. Her eyes started to feel heavy as she could feel sleep starting to pull her down.

The last thing she saw was Loki standing over her, a smile on his face and a needle in his hand with some sort of fluid. She didn’t know what it was. And the last thing she felt was the needle being inserted into her arm as he injected her.

Then she fell into a deep sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Tracey’s vision was blurry when she started to come round. She could see the light on the roof was on, but she couldn’t quite focus her eyes.

Her entire body felt weird, weird in the way that she couldn’t really feel it at all. She tried to move, but found herself unable to.

‘Tracey? Tracey, my darling. Wakey wakey.’ She heard Loki’s voice in the distance.

She tried to speak, but could only move her lips a little.

Her eyes slowly came into focus and she was able to blink a few times. She looked down, Loki was sat on the bedside. He was stroking her hair and she could feel his hand as it smoothed through her hair. But she still couldn’t move her body, no matter how much she tried to move her arms or legs.

It was like she was paralysed.

Panic started to rise up inside of her as tears sprung to her eyes.

‘Shh, don’t cry. You’re safe with me, I won’t let anything happen to you.’ Loki soothed as he wiped her eyes with his thumb.

Tracey tried to speak, to ask what he had done to her. But she couldn’t get the words out, just murmurs.

‘I guess you will be wanting to know what I have done to you… Well, darling. You needed to calm down, so you swallowed a sedative. That was consensual as you swallowed it on your own. Then I gave you a simple injection of nuromax. What is that? You may ask. Well, it is a muscle relaxing drug. Or also known as a paralytic drug. As you are experiencing something similar to paralysis.’ Loki noticed the fear in her eyes and he chuckled. ‘Don’t worry. It is not permanent. Just enough to keep you calm and still so you don’t hurt yourself, or me.’ Loki said as he stroked her hair.

Tracey closed her eyes and tried to wake up from the terrible nightmare.

‘It is no use trying to imagine you’re not here, little one. This is very much real. If you didn’t put up such a struggle and just listened to me, we wouldn’t be in this mess. I didn’t want to do this to you, but I had no other option, love. Just like I had no other option but to get rid of everyone else around you.’

Tracey knew she didn’t want to hear what he was going to say next. She dreaded to think what he was about to tell her, though she knew already.

‘Nick was just the start. A simple one. Anger took over me when he forced those drugs upon you. I had to get rid of him, simply for putting my love in danger.’ Loki said as he trailed his fingers lightly up and down her arm, she could feel his touch, just.

‘Then there was your ex, Steven. Well, for obvious reasons he had to go. He wasn’t going to give up on you anytime soon. The party here was the perfect chance to get him into my trap. Being a vampire, well, it had its great advantages.’ Loki grinned, fangs briefly appearing as flashbacks hit Tracey.

She whimpered and started to cry again. He really was a monster.

‘Getting you sacked was simple enough. Marissa too. I had to get her away. But when I heard she was moving back to her parents, I had to make sure to dispose of her properly. So there wasn’t a chance of you visiting her or her coming back. It was incredibly easy to take control of her car…’

 _No._ Tracey thought.

She didn’t think about Loki being responsible for her death. She felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. She couldn’t believe it.

‘You see, my love. My power knows no boundaries. Whilst I cannot materialise outside of our lovely home, I can still do anything I want to.’ Loki said as his fingers trailed right down her body and he started to stroke her inner thighs.

‘Your Granddad was the easiest, yet also the hardest. You see, from the moment I found out he had hurt you… That time he hit you with the bottle, which made me so angry. I wanted nothing more than to kill him. But I knew that would be too suspicious. So I managed to keep my cool and just get him sent away. It took longer than I would have liked, but at least now it’s just the two of us. It’s all come together wonderfully.’

As Loki spoke his hand moved further up until he cupped over her cunt.

‘This is mine.’ He growled.

Tracey could do nothing but cry as his fingers started to explore through her folds. She could feel her body becoming aroused, but there was nothing she could do but accept it.

Loki smirked when he took his fingers away and they were wet from her arousal. He put his fingers to her lips and pushed them into her mouth.

‘Don’t you just taste wonderful, darling? So wet too, you want this more than you know.’ He purred, slipping his fingers from between her lips and he positioned himself between her legs as he widened them.

Tracey was pleading with him in her mind not to. As she couldn’t speak. When she tried to, her lips just moved slightly and all that came out was whimpers.

‘You are mine, little one. I will take what is rightfully mine.’ Loki growled as he held onto her hips and slid his cock into her.

Tracey felt like a rag doll as he fucked her over and over again. He was insatiable. He kept thinking how she was his forever now, never to leave. No one to come between them. However, there was something missing.

While he enjoyed being able to take her body in that way, and she still gushed around him in her arousal. It wasn’t quite the same without her body reacting as normal. Even when she was just asleep, her body would still move and she would moan.

All she did now was whimper quietly, because that was all she could do.

He found he rather missed the fun of the struggle.

But he decided to keep her in the state of paralysis for a few days. To get his message across and to make sure she knew that he did everything for her. For them.

Tracey felt like she was in pure hell and like weeks or months had passed, when in fact it was only 4 days. Loki fucked her whenever he decided he wanted to. Or he would just stroke over her body and caress her.

To feed her, he fed her using a feeding tube. Which made her cry for the duration as she felt entirely helpless and dependent on him to keep her alive. That was something that Loki very much enjoyed, how she was reliant on him entirely.

What she found the worst part though, was that she had no idea when she needed the toilet. It would just, happen. When it did, she felt incredibly embarrassed as she could feel it happening, there was just no warning. Even if there was warning, there was nothing that she could do anyway.

Loki didn’t make a big deal of it. He just cleaned her up and would put fresh bed sheets down. It was like it was a natural occurrence to him, he was so calm with everything and Tracey found that absolutely terrifying.

At nights he would read to her as he held her limp body in his arms. She had no option but to allow Loki to move her body wherever and however he wanted. He kept telling her all the time how much he loved her, how everything was done for her. How he didn’t enjoy killing those around her, but how it was necessary.

Tracey quickly learned that while he was a crazy psycho, there was also a really vulnerable part to him as well. He seemed terrified at the thought of Tracey leaving him.

She wasn’t really sure why he thought it was necessary for her to be sedated and paralysed. As he could easily keep her in his mansion anyway without being able to escape. It seemed to be a control and power thing that he craved. Also making her reliant on him and him only.

She had no idea how she was going to get out of this nightmare.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been 5 days in total that Tracey was immobile in bed.

She woke up and found that the feeling was coming back to her body. She felt hope surge through her. But it soon dropped when Loki walked into the room and smiled as he saw she was awake.

‘Good morning, my love. Are you getting the feeling back in your body?’ He asked quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.

Tracey didn’t say anything, she didn’t move either. She wasn’t sure what to do.

‘Let me help. Try and squeeze my hand.’ Loki said as he picked up one of her hands and he massaged her fingers. ‘Come on, you can do it.’ He urged her on.

Tracey managed to squeeze his hand, the feeling in her hands were coming back again. It was weird, it felt like her muscles were all seized up and she was just starting to get them moving. Like she had just done a lot of exercise that used every single muscle in her body.

It took an hour before Tracey had the feeling back in her entire body. She was able to move her legs and arms around.  She was so relieved to be able to move again. She had to make sure that Loki didn’t do that to her again, no matter what.

‘Please don’t do that again.’ She squeaked quietly as she cried, her lip trembling.

‘Oh, my darling. Hush now, don’t cry.’ Loki pulled her onto his lap and he cradled her close.

Tracey was so scared and confused. But she found herself hugging into his chest as the tears kept falling. She knew there would be no escaping him. She knew, or she hoped, that he loved her enough so he wouldn’t do that again if she co-operated more with him. And he was her only company now, the only one to get affection from.

‘I was so scared.’ She whimpered.

Loki actually felt a little guilty for doing that to her, for making her so scared of him. He could feel her entire body trembling as he held her.

‘I know, darling. I know. I’m sorry. But I had to calm you down, to make you see.’ Loki whispered as he kissed the top of her head and buried his nose into her hair.

Tracey closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. She knew she had to try and get away from him, somehow. But she had no idea how. He wasn’t exactly normal and even if she did get away, she knew he would easily be able to find her again. And god knows what he would do.

Loki took hold of her chin and he tilted her face round to him. He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. Tracey just froze up and didn’t move. Loki wasn’t overly happy when she didn’t kiss him back, but it was something he would work on.

‘Now, we are going to go for a swim. It will help get your muscles going again. Ok?’

Tracey nodded.

Loki kept a tight hold of Tracey’s hand as they went to the swimming pool. She glanced at the front door longingly, but knew there wasn’t even any point on trying.

She reluctantly slid into the water when they got to the pool. Loki dived in as normal and looked at Tracey expectantly as she just stood in the shallow water, her arms wrapped around herself.

‘Swim to me, darling. Come on.’ Loki coaxed as he motioned her to him with his hand.

Tracey hesitated. Then she went down into the water and swam over towards him. He grinned as she reached him and he pulled her into his arms, much to her reluctance.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred as he slid his hand over her stomach.

Despite everything, she was still affected by his touch and praise. His voice sent trembles all through her and she found herself melting against him as he kept stroking across her stomach. He pressed his lips softly to her neck as his other hand cupped her breasts.

‘My beautiful girl. All for me.’

Loki reached under the water and he re-positioned her so her back was pressed against his chest. He spread her legs open and rubbed his cock along her cunt, sending pleasure through her as it rubbed over her clit.

‘Do you want me to fuck you, little one?’ Loki whispered against her ear as he kept rubbing his cock against her.

Tracey whimpered but tried not to say anything. She tried to close her mind off from him. But her body started to betray her entirely as she started trembling.

‘Come on, girl. Speak to me. Do you want me to shove my big cock into you? Hmm? Or would you rather I just continued to tease you. To bring you to the edge and leave you hanging. Over and over again.’ Loki teased as he slid a hand down to put pressure against her abdomen.

Loki just had to slide his cock across her one more time, and as it stimulated her clit again she caved in completely.

‘Fuck me. Please.’ She gasped out.

‘With pleasure.’ Loki purred as his cock slid into her.

Tracey was still not used to having sex in the water. The feeling was so different, something she couldn’t get to grips with. It was the way the water surrounded her and moved within her with each thrust from Loki’s cock.

He held her tightly over him and moved her up and down on his cock. The hand on her abdomen slid down to stroke and tease at her clit. Tracey grabbed onto his arm and dug her nails into him as she started panting with need.

It wasn’t long before Tracey started moving her body with him. Falling completely into mush against his chest. She liked feeling his strong muscles against her back as they moved together in rhythm. The water making everything more fluid and slow.

But Loki started to get frustrated with the water. So he wrapped his arms around Tracey, kept her impaled on his cock as he swam over to the shallow end. He forced her onto her knees on the steps, so her ass was just raised out of the water. Then he gripped her hips as he started to fuck her roughly.

Tracey cried out in pleasure as the sound of skin on skin could be heard as he slammed into her. She held on tightly to the side of the step, to try and keep herself from falling face first down to the tiles. With every thrust she could feel him knocking the wind out of her.

‘You should count your blessings that I can’t get you pregnant. Or I would just breed you, over and over again. You would be constantly pregnant. Like a little breeding whore, all to myself. Pity, as you would look lovely with your belly swelling.’ Loki said harshly against her ear as he thrust hard into her once more.

That thrust knocked her off balance and she nearly fell face first to the tiles. But Loki was quick and he wrapped his hand around the front of her neck and held her up. He held himself deep inside her tight body as he spilled his seed into her.

Tracey came hard around his cock. A mixture of what he said and from all the pleasure. She couldn’t deny she loved the feeling when he came inside of her body. He was so warm and had so much sperm. It continued to rush into her and fill her up nicely.

Loki moaned as he felt her tightening around him, milking him for every drop he had. His hand tightened briefly around her throat, blocking her airway. Then he released her and pulled his cock out of her. His sperm oozed out from her cunt and she felt it drip down her thighs as it dripped into the water.

‘Mmm, that’s it. My good, good girl. It’s nice to have you with me willing again and moving. Let’s hope you behave and I won’t have to give you the nuromax again.’ Loki purred as he stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

Tracey felt her stomach drop and turn. She felt like she was going to throw up.

She had to try and get away from him. But to do that, she knew she was going to have to try and gain his trust more. So she could get outside the mansion. Then she could try and make her escape.


	34. Chapter 34

A week later Loki found Tracey in one of the spare rooms that she had set up as her painting and drawing room.

Loki made sure she had plenty of paint and pencils. He would get her whatever she wanted or needed. All she had to do was ask him.

But she was just sat on the window ledge, looking out of the window with her drawing pad in her lap. She was so empty, lost, scared and confused.

‘What are you doing, love?’ Loki asked as he strolled over to her and leaned against the wall by her.

Tracey didn’t say anything, she shrugged and shifted nervously.

Part of Loki didn’t like how scared she now was of him. He felt a little guilty. But there was nothing else he could do. He did miss her laughing and her smile.

‘Why don’t you smile or laugh anymore? Hmm? It makes me sad to see you so sad and scared.’ Loki said as he reached out and put her hair behind her ear.

‘You’re keeping me here against my will. You killed my friends and sent my Granddad away. You drugged me and made me paralysed for 5 days. You rape me. Why would I have a reason to laugh or smile in this situation?’ Tracey snapped, feeling a bit brave.

Loki’s face dropped for a moment, for a split second she thought she could see remorse and guilt written all over his face. But it didn’t last for long as it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. And he just looked pissed off.

‘Darling. If I was raping you, you wouldn’t be begging me every time we have sex. You enjoy it. You cannot deny that.’ He purred as he stepped closer and slid his hand down to hold her chin.

He leaned in close until his face was just inches away from her own. His smell surrounded her and she felt her mind already starting to give. But she tried to be strong.

‘I know you love me. I know you love how I can make you feel. Even if I did let you go, we both know you would come crawling back to me.’ He whispered, his breath danced across her lips.

Tracey’s breathing was getting deeper. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. Making Loki angry wouldn’t do her any good. If anything he would just inject her with that horrible stuff again. So as she opened her eyes she tried to make her face look a little softer. Like she was starting to give in to him. Which was a little easier than she wanted to admit.

‘Sorry… I just, I don’t know.’ She said quietly as she looked down.

‘Come here.’ Loki took her hand and tugged her up to her feet.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

‘You just need to trust in me, little one. Stop over thinking things.’

That’s easier said than done, Tracey thought. She hated how he was so calm about the entire situation.

‘I need to hear you laugh, darling.’ Was all the warning that Loki gave as he slid his hands underneath her top and started to tickle her.

She let out a screech of laughter as her body thrashed in his hold. Loki laughed wickedly as he kept tickling over her sides and stomach, driving her crazy as she tried to get out of his grasp. While she normally didn’t mind being tickled, in a way. She hated it this time, as she really _didn’t_ want to laugh. But it was being forced out of her as Loki tormented her body with his fingers. She had no other option but to laugh and squirm. It was her body’s natural reaction after all.

‘That’s better. I do love to see you laugh, darling. Your laugh is music to my ears.’ Loki smiled as he stopped tickling her and cupped her face in both of his hands.

Her smile faded away and she felt uneasy again as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

‘I love you, so much. I’m so happy we are together.’ Loki said over her lips.

Tracey felt her stomach sink. As Loki said it in a way like he was expecting her to say the same thing back. But Tracey wasn’t sure whether she loved him or not anymore… She thought perhaps a small part of her did. Deep down inside of her. Though it was difficult, especially after everything he did.

‘Do you love me too, darling?’ Loki asked softly, his voice nearly begging as his eyes looked like puppy dog eyes.

Tracey opened her mouth, away to say something, but she was unable to say anything at all as just a whimper came out. Making Loki frown.

‘Don’t you love me anymore? I’ve given you a home, love, care and attention. I love you more than anything in the entire world. Why don’t you love me back?’

She could see the desperation in his eyes, the pleading in his voice. It made her feel, sad. It was like he was so desperate for love that he couldn’t see what he had done was so wrong. Being a god probably didn’t help any, as he was no doubt used to getting his own way and killing people without giving it a second thought.

‘I… I do. I love you too.’ Tracey whispered.

Her words put a smile on Loki’s face. He put a hand to the back of her head and cradled her in against him as he kissed the top of her head.

‘Thank you, my love. That’s all I needed to hear.’

  
That night Tracey had deliberately stayed in the painting room. In hope that Loki would go to bed and sleep before she needed to. As she knew he would want to have sex with her, he always did at bed time. But she really hated it and didn’t want to.

She managed to busy herself by painting a butterfly that had landed on the window. She had taken a quick picture of it before it flew away. So that kept her busy for a while. But she felt her stomach drop when she heard Loki’s voice in her mind.

_It’s getting late, darling. Come to bed._

She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to ignore him. His voice, especially when he was in her mind, was so smooth and like velvet. She had always loved the sound of his voice, there was no escaping from that.

 _Do not ignore me, love. If you don’t come to bed right now, I will come and take you here myself…_ He growled in a threatening way, making Tracey shiver.

She was just thinking about going, but that was a second too long for Loki as he appeared in the room. Wearing nothing but his boxers.

‘Sorry. I was just on a roll with this painting.’ Tracey said as she motioned to said painting of the butterfly.

Loki’s features softened as he walked over to look at it. He looked really impressed.

‘This is wonderful, love. How much longer before it should be finished?’ He asked as he slid an arm around her waist.

‘Maybe an hour?’

‘Alright. You have an hour, then I want you in bed. Ok?’ He said firmly as he turned to look down at her.

‘Ok. Thank you.’ Tracey nodded.

‘But I want you take this.’ He said as he held up a pill. Tracey felt her stomach drop.

‘I… What… What is it?’ Tracey asked quietly, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer.

‘Just take it.’ Loki said firmly as he held it closer to her.

‘Is it a sleeping pill?’

‘No. Now, take it. Or I will force you to take it and you know I can.’ Loki meant business and Tracey didn’t want to risk angering him anymore, so she took the pill without any more arguing.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred as he smoothed his hand down the side of her face and he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Tracey felt sick as she had no idea what to expect now from the pill. Was she going to suddenly pass out? Or was it something that would immobilise her again? She had no idea.

But half an hour later, she soon found out exactly what the pill was.

She felt a heat building up in her lower region. It was like there was an itch that couldn’t be scratched inside of her. She started to get sweaty and agitated. But what was worse, was when her clit started to throb with need.

She had a very big urge to fuck. And she needed it _now._

Loki had a big smirk on his face when he heard Tracey’s feet running through the corridor towards the bedroom. It had worked quicker than he thought it would.

She burst into the room and without any warning she pounced onto Loki. He chuckled as she attacked him like a bitch in heat. She started kissing him hungrily and grinding against him.

‘Well, someone is excited.’ Loki chuckled over her lips as he grabbed her and rolled them over so she was pinned down underneath him.

Tracey wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down to her. Even the slight friction against her was a little relief. But she wanted, no needed, more from him.

‘Please fuck me, Loki. Please.’ She begged as she squirmed underneath him and tried to get her arms free from his grip.

‘So desperate.’ Loki chuckled as he held her wrists above her in one hand while his lips pressed down to her pulse point on her neck.

‘Please. No teasing. I beg you. Please.’ Tracey whined in frustration.

Loki took pity on the poor, desperate girl underneath him. She was completely at his will so he decided to indulge her.

He tore away her clothes and pulled his cock free from his boxers. He only had to touch her clit for a second and she came already.

Loki knew the pill would work, but he never imagined it would work _that_ well.

Tracey let out a scream of pleasure as Loki finally penetrated her with his cock. She felt the heat inside of her die down nearly instantly as the pleasure started to build. It was like a coil inside of her that was being tightly wound up.

Loki could feel her gush around his cock with her arousal. He made sure to angle his hips well so that the tip of his cock stroked over her g spot with every rough thrust into her tight body.

He loved the way she squirmed and moved beneath him. She was trying to get him deeper as she met his every thrust.

Even after another orgasm, Tracey still wasn’t satisfied. The pill made her sex drive a million times worse than normal. But Loki was more than happy to oblige her as he continued to fuck her again and again, till the early hours of the morning when the pill started to wear off and they both collapsed to fall asleep, exhausted.


	35. Chapter 35

**3 Weeks Later**

Tracey was unsure how she managed to cope for so long being Loki’s prisoner. There was no other word for it, as she _was_ a prisoner.

She had been on her best behaviour for him over the last few weeks. She was careful not to make him angry. Allowed him to have sex with her whenever he wanted. She didn’t cringe away from him or dismiss his advances.

She couldn’t deny that she still, even in the situation, managed to have fun with him. There were moments where she would forget what was going on and enjoy his company. He was still playful and silly with her. Yet his mood could change in an instant if she did something even slightly wrong or unpleasing to him.

It was still scary for her. And everything would come crashing back to her when he would take her or make her cum when she didn’t really want to. Or when she would forget about being prisoner and would attempt to go outside for a walk, only to find the door locked. Then the panic all flooded back to her, she would remember about everything he did to those around her.

She was trapped in a horrible, vicious cycle. She so desperately wanted to leave.

But one day, she finally saw her chance at freedom.

It was a beautiful sunny day and she desperately wanted to go outside for fresh air and to draw. So she went to Loki and begged him.

‘Please, Loki. Come with me if you want. I just want to sit in the sun, get some fresh air and draw. Please, I beg you.’ Tracey said as she tried her best to put on an innocent face for him.

Loki sighed and ran a hand down his face.

‘Alright. Fine. You can have an hour outside, but that’s all. Come on.’ Loki took her hand and led her to the painting room so she could gather her drawing pad and pencils.

Then at last, she was taken outside.

Tracey felt like crying because she was so happy to be outside. It had been _so_ long. The light breeze against her skin was like heaven, the sun beating down on her too was amazing.

Loki and Tracey went over to sit by the large oak tree in the garden. To start with Loki pulled Tracey onto his lap as he leaned back against the large tree trunk.

Tracey concentrated on drawing the flowers that were on front of her. Halfway through, she noticed that Loki had fallen asleep. She looked around the garden and could see the gate wasn’t too far away.

Surely the gate wouldn’t be locked as well… Tracey thought.

She carefully put down her drawing pad on the grass beside her. She looked over her shoulder to check that Loki was indeed asleep. His chest was rising and falling peacefully as he slept.

Hope started to creep up inside of her. Though she tried to keep herself calm, she couldn’t blow this. It could be her only chance, she thought.

But part of her hesitated. As she knew that if she was caught, chances are Loki would never allow her back outside again.

But, she had to try.

She managed to slip out of his arms easily enough. Being really quiet, she crept across the garden towards the gate. As she reached it, she stopped and looked round to look at Loki one last time. Part of her couldn’t believe she made it to the gate, that she was finally going to get out. Had it really been that easy?

Her heart felt a little heavy. But she shook her head, she was being ridiculous. She couldn’t love Loki. Not after everything he did to her. She knew it was all in her mind, that he had just made his way into her mind. Making her feel like that.

Turning back around she quietly opened the gate. She was about to pull it towards her when she felt a horrible chill down her spine as she froze.

‘Why are you leaving me?’ Loki said firmly from behind her.

She suddenly panicked. Quickly opening the gate, she was about to bolt for it. But Loki’s arm grabbed her around her waist. She was dragged backwards as she screamed and kicked around, to try and get away.

But Loki had the gate shut and she watched in horror as chains appeared and wrapped around it. There was a large padlock that appeared and it snapped into place, locking the gate completely.

She was dragged away from the gate and back towards the mansion. She continued kicking and screaming. She even tried clawing at Loki again, but it was no use.

When he got her inside, he threw her down to the floor and stood over her, looking very angry.

‘Did you really think it would be that easy to get away from me? Hmm?’ He shouted at her.

‘Please.’ Tracey cried.

‘You said you loved me. Why would you leave me?’ Loki growled, his anger faded for a moment and he just seemed upset.

‘I… I can’t live like this anymore.’ She cried.

‘I’ve given you everything. You just have to ask and I get it for you. I feed you, look after you. What else could you want?’ Loki shouted at her.

‘I want my freedom back.’ Tracey sobbed as she just curled up on the floor and cried.

Loki reached down and he scooped her up into his arms. She only struggled slightly. She couldn’t be bothered anymore. What was the point?

He carried her upstairs to the bedroom and put her down onto the bed. She just lay there, lifeless as Loki looked over her.

‘I am going to have to sedate you again for trying to leave.’ He said softly as he ran his hand down her arm, making her flinch.

‘Please, don’t.’ She whimpered.

‘I’m sorry, love. But you leave me with no other choice. You have to learn.’ Loki said with half remorse as he cupped her face with his hand.

‘I… Please don’t.’

‘Stop pleading, darling. This is already hard enough. Now, are you going to take the pill willingly or not?’ Loki said as he held up said pill.

‘Can… Can I go for a swim first? Please? Just 20 minutes. Then I will willingly take the pill. Please.’ Tracey tried desperately one last time, clutching at straws.

Loki thought for a second. Then with a sigh, he nodded.

‘Very well. You have 15 minutes. There’s no point trying to leave because the doors and windows are all secured. If you aren’t back in 15 minutes, you will not only be sedated but I will use the Nuromax again too.’ He said firmly.

‘Ok… Thank you.’ Tracey said as she darted off the bed and ran to the swimming pool.

She stripped off all her clothes as soon as she got in. She didn’t even wait for the pool cover to wind back completely before she jumped straight in.

But she didn’t come up above the water.

There was no other way to escape. And she didn’t know how much longer she could cope being trapped there with Loki. She felt suffocated. Knowing there was no other way to get out…

She decided the only way to get her freedom back, would be to kill herself. Surely death was better than this, she thought as she stayed underwater at the deep end.

As she started to lose air from her lungs, she felt at peace as her body floated under the water. For the first time in ages, she started to feel free.


	36. Chapter 36

Tracey’s eyes started to close as she felt all the air escape her lungs and start to fill with water. Things started to go black. Her body felt even lighter than normal.

But then suddenly, she was lifted out of the water.

Loki placed her down onto the tiles and gave her chest compression's. Water came flying out of her mouth as she gasped down air. Loki had never felt so relieved before when he saw she was ok.

‘What were you doing? What were you doing?’ Loki shouted at her, upset as he grabbed her shoulders.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, Tracey had never seen him like that before.

‘You fool.’ He hissed as he then pulled her into him in a tight hug.

‘I thought I had lost you.’

Tracey still said nothing. She felt empty.

That was, until Loki carried her back to the bedroom and put her down on the bed.

‘You can’t be trusted. You were going to kill yourself? If I have to keep you sedated 24/7, then so be it. You’re a danger to yourself.’ Loki said as he grabbed the box of pills.

‘NO!’ Tracey shouted at him angrily as she kicked out and knocked the bottle flying. The pills scattered all over the floor.

Loki turned to look at Tracey, shocked at her outburst of rage as she had said nothing.

‘I had no other escape. I hate it here. I hate you. You’re a monster. You find pleasure in raping me. Pleasure in killing those around me. This is not normal. I don’t love you and I never will as long as you keep me here.’ Tracey shouted at him hysterically.

‘You do not mean that, darling. I know you love me. You are just too scared to admit it.’ Loki said as he picked up all the pills from the floor.

‘You can’t keep me here forever. One day, I will die. Whether it’s today or in years’ time. I will die someday. It might be from illness or just natural causes. You will lose me either way.’ Tracey hissed at him.

Loki froze on the spot. Realization was written all over his face as he realised that she was absolutely right. While he would live on forever, she would only last another 70 years or so, if he was lucky. And as she said, she might get ill or something else might happen.

Tracey was a little worried as Loki just stood where he was, in silence for a few minutes. He was deep in thought, trying to think of what to do. Tracey wasn’t sure whether she should be scared or not.

‘L… Loki?’ She asked after a while, hating the silence.

Loki looked down at her, his face serious. That scared her more than ever.

She jumped as suddenly her whole body was restrained down against the bed with his invisible restraints. She started to panic and thrash around as she watched Loki take out a needle.

‘No, no, no. Please don’t do this again. Sedate me, but not that stuff. I beg you, please.’ She started crying and thrashing her head around.

‘It needs to be done.’ Loki said seriously as he put the Nuromax into the needle.

‘It doesn’t, please. I’m sorry. I was just angry. I do love you. Please don’t.’ Tracey begged

‘I love you too, darling. This is why I am doing this. It’s for your own good.’ He said as he grabbed her arm and proceeded to inject the needle into a vein on her arm.

Tracey cried out as she felt the fluid being forced into her veins.

It was a horrible feeling as she felt the invisible restraints loosening, as her body started to become numb. She tried to move, but she found very quickly that the Nuromax had started to take effect. Immobilizing her body, freezing up all of her muscles entirely.

She couldn’t even speak anymore. Just whimpers escaped from her lips.

‘That’s my good girl. Now, don’t go anywhere. I have some research to go and do.’ Loki smiled, kissed her lips and then left the room.

Tracey found herself wishing that he had knocked her out as well. She hated the feeling of being paralysed. It was her worst fear and she regretted trying to escape from the garden and from trying to drown herself. Though she wished she had actually succeeded with that.

  
It was two hours before Loki came back from his library.

He was smiling and that, Tracey had learned, could actually be more dangerous for her than when he was angry.

What she also noticed was that he was holding a very, very large and incredibly sharp looking kitchen knife.

‘I think you have just saved you and I. I have found a way for us to be together forever, my darling. I am so excited, nothing will be able to take you away from me.’ He said excitedly.

Tracey wanted to ask what he was on about, but she couldn’t. Even if she could, she was too busy keeping an eye on the knife in his hand as fear coursed through her veins.

‘You see, sweetheart. If I kill you, here. It is my understanding that your spirit and ghost will remain here, forever. As you are simply a mortal, unlike myself, you won’t be able to leave the building that you are killed in.’ As Loki spoke he stroked her hair and trailed his fingers across her cheek and jawline. ‘We can be together, forever.’ He smiled.

Tracey’s eyes widened and her breathing deepened as she panicked. He couldn’t be serious, could he? Why didn’t he just let her drown if he was planning to kill her anyway?

‘You may be wondering why I didn’t just let you drown? Well, my love. If you killed yourself, you would have been free. Your body would be at rest. However, if you are murdered in a certain place then you are to haunt there forever. So you will be _all mine_.’ Loki smiled, kissing her lips.

Tracey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Now, he was going to murder her as well. She wasn’t sure what scared her the most. The fact that someone she once loved was going to kill her, or the fact that afterwards she would be trapped with him _forever_.

She tried to move her head, to speak. But she just couldn’t. All that happened was tears started to fall from her eyes as she cried.

Loki wiped away her tears as he sat down on the side of the bed. He ran his hand down over her body and placed it over her heart. He took a deep breath and leaned forwards to kiss her forehead.

‘I love you, Tracey. I always will. This is so we can be together, forever. You will soon see, that it’s for the best.’

Tracey’s eyes widened as she watched him place the knife right over her heart. Then, as he kept stroking her hair, he pressed down hard.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and breathe* ok here goes. This is the last chapter...

Tracey felt nothing, absolutely nothing as Loki stabbed the knife straight into her heart.

Loki felt partly bad for _killing_ the love of his life. But he knew it would be for the best. As soon, they would be together forever. Without anyone or anything to step between them.

Tracey’s eyes widened and her body involuntarily took a big gasp as he pulled the knife out. He tossed it to the side, where it landed on the floor with a loud clatter, and he pulled her onto his lap as he knelt on the bed.

‘My darling. Let your spirit be free, to be with me forever.’ He said with a smile as he smoothed her hair out of her face.

A few seconds passed, then he watched with excitement as her spirit rose up from her body. She was so beautiful, a light glow surrounded her. And all his now.

But to his dismay, her spirit continued to float up, towards the roof.

‘No… No, no, no.’ He said in a blind panic as he reached up and tried to grab her.

But she slipped straight through his fingers as she continued floating up. She hovered just at the roof, looked down at him and shook her head slowly. Then, without saying a word she continued up and out of the mansion.

‘NO! TRACEY!’ Loki screamed as he grabbed her body and pulled her onto his lap and shook her.

But he could see the light fading from her eyes. Her spirit gone, just her hollow shell for a body was left.

‘Tracey. My love... No... This can’t be.’ He said in hysterics as he started to cry.

He tried shaking her body. He cupped her cheek and also tried slapping her cheek. But there was nothing he could do. 

 _She was finally free_.

‘What have I done?’ Loki sobbed as he held onto Tracey’s body.

He couldn’t believe it. That wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to live on, with him. Not… Die.

‘I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.’ He cried and wailed against her as he kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

His heart shattered into a million pieces. He didn't know how he was going to cope without her. He couldn’t believe that he had just killed the love of his life. How could he have been so foolish and reckless? 

He had been so blinded by his own selfish needs and desires, his craving to have her to himself forever. Blinded by his love for her... He hadn’t even thought about the consequences, until it was much too late.

‘I’m so sorry.’ He sobbed over and over as his tears fell over her.  
  
  


  
**85 Years Later**

A young girl walked through the gates of the creepy mansion. She had not long moved to the town with her parents. She saw the abandoned mansion while she was out walking and she just had to explore.

She loved creepy places.

As she walked up the garden towards the house, she saw a gravestone not far from the path. Curiosity got the better of her so she went over to look.   
  


_Tracey_

_My one and only love._

_Gone but never forgotten._

_Dearly loved for eternity._

_xxxxx_   
  


‘That’s sweet. But a bit creepy how there’s just one stone.’ The young girl said to herself as she turned her attention back to the mansion.

She was brave as she pushed open the front door. She stepped inside and her eyes widened as she looked around.

‘So cool.’ She said excitedly as she reached into her bag to get her torch.

But the door slammed shut behind her, making her jump and spin round. She tried pushing at the door, but it was locked.

‘What the hell?’ She muttered to herself.

‘Why hello there, little one. It’s been a while since I’ve had any visitors.’ A deep voice came from behind her.


End file.
